Breathless
by movienerd1174
Summary: AU: A Hollywood arranged marriage. What happens when NBA Bad Boy, Nathan Scott and America's Sweetheart, Haley James come together under unwanted circumstances? But is this the first time their worlds have collided?
1. America Sweetheart and NBA Bad Boy

**Summary: A Hollywood arranged marriage. What happens when NBA Bad Boy, Nathan Scott and America's Sweetheart, Haley James come together under unwanted circumstances? But is it the first time their worlds have collided?**

**Chapter One: America's Sweetheart and NBA Bad Boy**

Haley James pulled up to Roe & Keller Talent Agency in her 2008 silver BMW Roadster. She gave herself the once over in the mirror then hoped out of the car. She was wearing dark beige cropped cargo pants and a bright orange ribbed tank top and a pair of bright orange flip flops to match. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head, a large Gucci bag slung over her shoulder a pair of oversized dark Chanel sunglasses rested on the bridge of her nose, and a Starbucks coffee in her hand.

Her head whipped around when she heard loud obnoxious rap music fill the parking lot. She saw a 2008 black Escalade with all tinted windows pull into the spot opposite of her car.

Nathan Scott, L.A. Lakers bad boy, stepped down from the SUV. He was wearing a pair of dark blue Diesel jeans that hung low on his hip bone and a fitted white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone; leaving his tanned muscular chest exposed. His dark head was buzzed making the Los Angles heat more bearable and his piercing blue eyes were covered with dark sun glasses.

At the sight of Nathan, Haley started walking faster towards the building. She quickly made it through the glass revolving doors and hurriedly pressed the elevator button.

While she was impatiently waiting for the elevator, Nathan walked in, popping a piece of gum in his mouth. He walked over to Haley, taking his sunglasses off and resting then on the top of his head, also waiting for the elevator.

The elevator dinged open and both of then walked in. After coincidently pressing the button for the same floor, Nathan was whistling along with the annoying elevator music. "Fuck 'em, and Fuck 'em over, that's your style, huh?" Haley asked irritated.

"Excuse me?" Nathan replied, surprised at her sudden out burst.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked. Nathan shrugged his shoulders then shook his head. She sighed, placing her latte on the floor, frustrated, as she started to pull up the hem of her shirt.

"Whoa, I would've never pegged you for the easy type, but I'm not complaining." Nathan said, the infamous smirk planted on his smug face.

She glared at him and responded, "Bite me"

"My pleasure, baby." he said stepping closer to her. Haley's palm connected with his chest as she pushed him away. She turned around and hiked up the back of her shirt revealing the number '23' tattooed on the small of her back.

"Hate to break it to you, toots, but you're not the only chick with my jersey number tattooed above her ass." Nathan said. Haley sighed again as she yanked her shirt back down and grabbed his left arm, turning it over. Once she removed his watch, a tattoo that read _'Hales'_ is calligraphy on his inner wrist was revealed. "Yeah, so?" Nathan asked, clueless.

"My name is _Haley_", she said slowly as if talking to a child, "We met at the Teen Choice awards about to months ago, you called me _Hales. _We got wasted, got these tattoos and slept together. I woke up the next morning and you were gone and I never heard from you again." Haley finished angrily, throwing Nathan's arm back at him. She threw his watch which she was still holding against the ground.

Nathan quickly bent down to pick it up, checking if it was damaged. "Bitch! This is a Rolex, it costed $12,000."

"You're an asshole!" she replied, disgustedly.

"Don't hate the player, baby, hate the game." Nathan said, smirking, putting his watch back on as Haley picked up her Starbucks and walked out of the elevator, flustered.

* * *

Haley rolled her eyes as she entered her Lucas Roe's, her manager and long time friend's, office. Lucas stood from his desk and gave his best friend a hug. "Here you go", she said, handing Lucas the Starbucks cup.

"Thanks, J", he said, most if not all of her close friends called her _J_ because of her last name, there wasn't really a reason, they just did. Lucas sat down at his desk and motioned for Haley to sit across from him. He took a sip of his coffee and placed it on his desk. "As you know", he began, "the transition from television to film is tremendously important. For the past five years your show as been at the top of the charts and America has loved you. And with the show ending, you're as hot as ever and I figured that we should keep the good momentum going. Me and Chris (business partner) have deviced a publicity venture for you and one of his clients." He explained, standing and walking to the door, opening it. "They're actually waiting for us in a conference room down the hall, so shall we?" he offered. Haley nodded, got up from her chair, walking over to Lucas who escorted her out of the room.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how bad this looks?" Chris Keller explained to his stubborn client as he slammed the tabloid down on his desk.

"Dude, chill out, it's no big deal." Nathan replied cockily as he rested his basketball-sneaker-clad feet on his manager's desk.

Chris marched to the front of the desk and pushed Nathan's feet to the floor. "Oh, on the contrary, my friend", Chris bit out to the guy who has always been like a little brother to him. "It is a big deal, it's the third week in a row that you made the cover of _US Weekly_ and not in a good way." he said holding up the tabloid. On the cover was a picture of Nathan with his arm slung over some blonde's shoulder, with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other as they walked drunkenly around the streets of Hollywood. "With you coming back from your knee injury, and your contract ending with the Lakers, your chances of getting a renewal contract get slimmer and slimmer every time a picture like this graces a cover of another magazine." Chris explained. "Do you get where I'm coming from?"

Nathan nodded and adverted his eyes to the silver thumb ring that he was twirling around his finger. Chris could see he was sorry by his expression, ane expression which he rarely held. "Come on", Chris said, playfully smaking Nathan in the back of the head with the magazine causing him to laugh. "I got a way to fix this." Both men walked out of the office and to the conference room down the hall...

* * *

Haley and Lucas walked into the conference room and were greeted by a large clear glass conference table surrounded by thirty or so black, high-backed chairs. Two of the chairs, which were fairly close to them, spun around to reveal two men. One of them was a scrawny man in his late twenty's who looked much older from the wear-and-tear of life on the road and used too much product in his hair. And the other was, ugh, Nathan.

"J, this is my associate, Chris Keller", Lucas explained as Haley shook hands with Chris. "And this is his client, Nathan Scott."

Her million dollar smile disappeared when her eyes traveled to Nathan. "We've met", she replied, repulsed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"J, huh?" Nathan prodded, quirking an eyebrow, "You told me your name was Haley, maybe that's not the only thing you lied about."

"J is from my last name, James, you dumbass, and trust me it's _all_ true." Haley expressed she sat down in the chair farthest from Nathan. Lucas and Chris exchanged skeptical looks as silence consumed all four of them.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase", Chris began, clapping his hands together, "Both of you are in dyer need of some good publicity and Lucas and myself have found a way to get it."

"I know you both will not like this, but it's a sure fire way to get on the good side of all these tabloid rumors." Lucas explained.

"And it's by _no _means permanent." Chris added rather quickly.

"Okay, guys, out with it." Nathan said, impatiently while unknowingly voicing Haley's thoughts as well.

"Our suggestion is that you two get_ married._" Lucas revealed, holding his breath.

"What?! You gotta be shitting me. I must be getting Punk'd, where's Ashton?" Haley exclaimed, sarcastically, hopping up from her chair and looking around the room.

"This isn't a joke..."Lucas started before he was interrupted.

"No, no, no, this has gotto be a joke because there is no way I'm marrying him!" Haley shot back, looking at Nathan disgustedly.

"J, it's only for two years..." Lucas tried, but interrupted yet again.

"Two years!" she explained, pacing the room.

"Haley", Lucas began, grabbing her arms, making her look at him, "Just think of what this could do to your career."

"I can't marry her! What will that do to my reputation?" Nathan piped up, finally coming out of his revere.

"That's the point, dufus! It's supposed to make your rep better." Chris replied, smacking his client in the back of the head.

"I still can't do it!" he retorted, standing up, causing his chair to roll backwards.

"Nathan, it's you only option. Or would you rather the agency drop you?" Chris asked. That revelation caused Nathan to sit down and ponder the issue, the same way Haley was.

"So this thing would only be for a year and a half?" Haley asked as her eyes focused on her fingers that were nervuosly picking at the edge of the table.

"Yes, and if you two do decide to go through with this, which is the best recommendation, the wedding would be in two weeks." Chris explained. A long and deafening silence enveloped the four of them in the large conference room.

"Okay", Haley said breaking the long silence, surprising even herself, "I'll do it." All three heads shot up, somewhat shocked at her answer.

"You will? That's great!" Chris exclaimed, happily, "How 'bout you, Nate?

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What the hell!" she said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Great!" Lucas said excitedly. "Now everything is taken care of except the wedding dress. And you both better put your acting skills to good work 'cause I have plenty of interviews and public appearances lined up!"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Haley thought to herself as she buried her face in her hands.


	2. Something Blue and Black

**A/N: xxbabii mentioned that my story was similiar to _Just Watch the Fireworks_ by catc20NYNY. The story did inspire me, I'm on chapter 25 of my story and let me tell you, it couldn't be more different. Sorry if I offended anyone. Oh, and if I didn't make it clear I'm sorry, but Haley's an actress making a transition from television to film and she needs good publicity so people will go see her movie. As for Peyton and Brooke, Peyton will be coming in a little later and Brooke with play a big role in Nathan and Haley's relationship. Feel free to ask questions if something confuses you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Two: Something Blue... and Black**

Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Chris sat in a private room in the back of Vera Wang's Hollywood boutique. Lucas and Chris were sitting in between Nathan and Haley on the plush tan couch in order to keep the peace. Lucas was bent over, studying a planner in his lap, a pen held loosely between his two fingers, tapping the page. The four were going over more rules for the arrangement would begin in a little over two weeks. "So, Nathan, you'll be moving in with Haley." Lucas said, crossing that item off the list.

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, "Why do I have to be the one to move?"

"Because, Haley actually spends time and _lives_ at her house." Chris explained. "And your house is a bachelor pad that you're never at because you're on the road." Haley laughed in victory, uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

"Shut the hell up!" Nathan shot in her direction.

Haley stood up so they were chest to chest, challenging each other, "Or what? You gonna punch a lady?"

He laughed sarcastically, "Trust me, babe, you're anything but." He took a step foward holding his ground.

"Whoa, whoa, settle down guys", Lucas said, jumping in between the two, "you're supposed to be in love, remember?" There was a light knock at the door and Chris went to answer it. He held the door open as Vera Wang, herself, rolled a rack of white dresses into the room, a tape measure hanging from her neck.

"Miss James, it's such a pleasure meeting you." Vera said, holding both of Haley's hands in her own and kissing her once on each cheek.

"Oh, please, call me Haley... or J, which ever you prefer, my friends call me J because of my last name..." Haley said, catching herself rambling. She took a steadying breath. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous, it's not every day you pick out your wedding dress." In the corner watching the exchange, Nathan elbowed Chris and rolled his eyes. Chris rolled his eyes too, but not at the two women in the corner but at his client, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"It's okay, Haley, you're in good hands, now I'm gonna need to take you measurements." Vera said, ushering the actress to stand in front of the three-sided full length mirror in the corner. The designer wrapped the tape measure around Haley's waist, then her bust, then her hips. "Okay, Haley, anything on the rack over there should fit you perfectly." Vera said, pointing to the rack that she had previously rolled in."When you've picked one out, take to the front and the receptionist with take care of you and don't forget to ask for my card, I would love to design a few dresses for you on the red carpet."

"Of course", Haley said, giving the other petite woman a hug. As Vera left, Haley walked over to the rack of dresses. In awe of their beauty, she ran her dainty hand across them all, feeling every texture you could imagine, beads, silk, lace, everything.

Completely ruining the moment, Nathan stepped up behind her. "Yeah, like she can get away with wearing _pure_ white, I mean, seriously, look at her." he scoffed, chuckling, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. Without missing a beat, Haley turned around and retracted her fist, hurling her fist foward until it came in contact with his face.

As a result of the impact, Nathan's head snapped to the side, causing the cigarette to fly across the room. His hands clutched his left eye as he shouted, "Ahh, you bitch!" He took and agressive step towards Haley before Chris stepped between them. He placed his hands firmly on Nathan's chest, restaringing him

"Alright, you out!" Chris said, pointing over Nathan's shoulder to the door.

Nathan sighed and turned around, heading to the door, gently touching his bruised upper cheekbone, mumbling incoherently. Damn, that was definitely going to turn black and blue...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, reviews would be great, thanks!!**

**-Sarah**


	3. The Facade Begins

**A/N: I must give credit where credit is due. With chapters 3 and 4, I have used a few ideas from catc20NYNY, now they're not exactly the same but similiar, just so you know. Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3: The Facade Begins**

Nathan's eyes scanned over the beautiful church garden. It was decorated in flowers, lots of flowers, white and purple ones to be exact. There were roughly 150 guests waiting impatiently in their seats. The happy smiles on everyone's faces made him feel a pang of guilt. Him and Haley were lying to all these people, especially their families. The only people who knew this 'marriage' was arranged was Lucas, Chris and of course the happy couple.

The piano started, but it wasn't a traditional wedding march. Lucas had called in a couple of favors do get Michelle Featherstone, one of Haley's favorite artists, to come and play her song, _We Are Man and Wife_, for when Haley walked down the isle. Haley appeared at the end of the flower covered isle on her father, Jimmy James', arm. Nathan had to suck in his breath, he had never seen such a beautiful woman. She looked stunning in a pure white, strapless, beaded gown, by none other than Vera Wang. Her honey brown hair was done in soft curls that cascaded down onto her bare shoulders. A thin veil was covering her 'happy' face, a bouquet of white and purple flowers in her sweaty hands.

Haley saw a smile spread across Nathan's face, not a smirk, a smile and the sad thing was she couldn't tell if it was genuine or fake. He stood strong in his all black tux which made his deep blue eyes gleam. The tux also made the black eye she gave him more noticable, she chuckled to herself at the thought. They were going to have to come up with an excuse for that before their interviews.

Jimmy led Haley to Nathan, who took her hands in his. He was the only one to notice her flinch as his rough hands came in contact with her soft ones. The pastor began to read their vows as Nathan and Haley stared dreamily at each other. Haley put on the waterworks, it was only natural for a girl to cry at her wedding, especially her wedding to the demon spawn. As she cried, Nathan looked down at her adoringly.The way he was softly rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, was driving Haley insane.

After the "I Do"s were said, came the part Haley had been dreading. When the pastor said those dreadful words, she tensed, "You may kiss the bride." She looked up seeing Nathan's face inching foward. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt his lips close around hers. Feeling his lips move against hers, brought Haley back to that night. She had been devastated when she woke up to find the other side of the bed empty that morning. To her, it wasn't just a one night stand, she thought they had a connection, she felt it when he kissed her...

Without thinking, Haley wrapped her arms tighter around Nathan's waist and pulled him flush against her body. His hands gripped her hips tighter as his tongue delved into her mouth. At his agressive advance, Haley pulled away looking up at him with tears in her eyes, they weren't Hollywood tears, but real, genuine tears. Her eyes darted back and forth between his, but she was brought back to reality when she heard the guests applauding.They turned to the crowd smiling as their hands intertwined like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

As the guests moved to the reception hall on the side of the church, Nathan and Haley walked into the dressing room. Lucas and Chris were in there, sitting on two padded chairs. "Great job, guys, totally believable, that was a good touch with the tears, J." Lucas said standing up from the chair, clapping his hands together. Nathan and Haley sat at chairs on the opposite sides of the room, as Chris looked out the window. 

"Great, there's the People Magazine's chopper up there," Chris said, moving the curtain to the side with his finger, "And during the ceremony, I spotted a shit load of parrazzo's in the bushes." His gaze fell on Haley who was hunched over in the chair, staring out into space, her fingertips grazing her lips gingerly. She could still feel Nathan's hot, wet lips on hers, that sensation sent chills up and down her spine. "Haley, are you okay?" Chris asked, bringing her back to reality.

Her hands dropped to her side as she stood up, "Uh, yeah, I just need some fresh air." she answered when Lucas jumped in.

"That's great, you guys should be getting to the reception anyway." Lucas chimed in, ushering the pair in to the hallway that led to the reception hall. Nathan draped his arm around Haley's shoulder as she wrapped both her arms around his middle.

"What the hell was that?" Haley whispered, the next minute smiling at an usher who walked by.

"What?" he asked innocently, looking ahead.

"You nearly choked me with your tongue!"

"Hey, you're the one who pulled me closer and besides, you didn't mind when I did it the last time."

Haley saw the door to the party approaching so she had to get it all out quickly. "First of all, buddy, it's called acting and second, the last time I was with you I was drunk off my ass and my judgement was impaired, you son of a..." Haley hissed quickly, but was cut off by the heavy wood doors opening to a huge room full of cheering family and friends. She gave a cheeky smile and pulled Nathan closer to her side as their families greeted them.

* * *

A bunch of Haley's sisters and cousins ushered the couple to the main table as the guests were preparing to listen to the speeches. When Haley went to go sit down in the chair next to Nathan, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into is lap. Her instinct was to pull away but she went with it and leaned back against him, her back against his strong chest. Her fingers intertwined with his which her resting on her stomach.

Jimmy James stepped up on to the low stage where the band was and took the microphone. "Nathan", he began, "I have to admit, at first I wasn't sure on how I felt about you. To me, you gave off the impression of a horny cat burglar that would sneek in Haley's window when me and her mom weren't home," he paused as the crowd erupted in laughter. "But when I see the way she looks at you and the way she lights up when you walk into the room, I know that you have to be a pretty good guy. Now you better take care of her, I know, I know, she's not my only little girl... but she is my favorite." he said, and fake 'boo's filled the room followed by laughter.

Haley leaned further back into Nathan, her head resting on his shoulder. She turned her head to the side and planted a slow, sensual kiss on his jawline. He squeezed her hands that were still laced with his tighter as he felt her warm breath on his shaven cheek. Her lips detatched from his skin, leaving some lipstick and a little wet spot. Haley turned her head further to the side nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

_I could get used to this_, they both thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Reviews would be awesome!!**


	4. And They're Off

**A/N- Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Remember, somethings in this chapter are going to be similiar to _Just Watch the Fireworks._**

**Chapter 4: And They're Off...**

Haley walked down the grand staircase of her Hollywood Hills home, dressed in drawstring ankle pajama pants and a fitted cami. She walked into the kitchen and found Nathan sitting at the counter of the island eating cereal and watching the news. The kitchen was any chef's dream. It was spacious with black tile covering the floor. The cabinets were dark wood with black marble covering the countertops. All the appliances were stainless steal and the sink was deep and also stainless steel with a long neck faucet.

She grabbed a bagel and leaned against the island, the farthest part away from Nathan. She heard Matt Laurer's voice boom from the 36" plasma screen that rose from one of the countertops. "Today's top stories: L.A. Lakers pointguard Nathan Scott and television-turned-film actress Haley James wed yesterday. More details on that coming up within the next half hour..."

"Well, we made The Today Show." Nathan said with a mouth full of Wheaties.

"That's nothing," Haley said, reaching across the island for the remote. "Now this is what you have to worry about." She concluded, switching the channel to the E! Network.

"I hear wedding bells!" Debbie Matenopoulos began on E! News Live. "NBA Hottie, Nathan Scott and sexy starlet, Haley James were wed in a quaint church garden ceremony at St. Anthony's. This has been a shock to Tinsletown because the couple hasn't even been rumored together. Stars such as Rachel McAdams, with her date Ryan Gosling, Kobe Bryant, Jennifer Aniston, Leonardo DiCaprio, and Haley's co-star of her upcoming film Channing Tatum were said to be in attendance."

Nathan got up from his stool, got the orange juice out of the fridge, and drank it straight from the carton. Haley walked up to him and took the container out of his hands, making him dribble on himself. "That's gross", she stated, placing the juice carton on the counter.

"Fine", Nathan said, stubbornly, taking a cigarette out of the pack and placing it between his lips, reaching for his Zippo.

"Oh, no, no", Haley said, taking the cancer stick out of his mouth, snapping it in two and throwing it in the trash. "No smoking. Do you have any idea how gross it is to kiss an ashtray?"

"No, I have to kiss worse." Nathan said, glaring at her, annoyance burning in his blue eyes.

_'Take a look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got, ba ba da da'_ Haley's cell phone rang from the counter. She rolled her eyes at the look Nathan was throwing at her and picked up her Sidekick, answering it. "Oh hey, Luke", she said into the phone. "Thanks, but I don't think congratulations are in order. Yeah, we saw it. Okay, Dolce in three hours, we'll be there." With that, she hung up the phone and turned to Nathan, "We have to be at Dolce in three hours." she stated and started to walk out of the kitchen then stopped, turning back, "Oh, and if I were you, I would brush up on my acting skills, if we're gonna pull this thing off."

Nathan walked over to her and pulled her petite frame to his rock hard chest, "How 'bout we practice right now?" he proposed with his infamous smirk.

"Puh-lease, it's bad enough that I _have_ to let you grope me in public, but at home, give me some space." she said pushing him away. His smirk never faded as he watched Haley's shapely hips sway up the grand staircase.

* * *

The black Escalade pulled up in front of Dolce, one of the hottest spots in L.A., owned by Wilmer Valderrama and Ashton Kutcher. Nathan put the SUV in park, running his hand over the newly postioned clear Noctine patch on his muscular bicep. He glanced over at Haley who closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _must be a sort of pre-game ritual, _he thought to himself. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. 

Knowing that the photographers would be watching, Nathan opened the door for Haley like the _perfect_ gentleman. After she stepped down from the high vehicle, he threw his arm over her shoulders. Having the same thought as Nathan about the photogs, Haley slid her arm around his waist and slipped her hand into the back pocket of his dark jeans.

Knowing the paparazzi would get a kick out of it, Haley squeezed Nathan's ass. She fought to hold back her laughter as she practically _heard_ his eyes widen. He regained his composure and with the hand that wasn't draped over her shoulder, he grabbed face and gave her a sizzling kiss. She stopped walking, afraid that her legs would give out. Nathan felt her hand that was in his back pocket clench into a fist and he pulled away, leaving Haley speech-and-breathless. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure as she ran her free hand over her salmon colored empire-waisted sundress.

Nathan opened the clear door to the restaurant and held it open for Haley as he made sure the collar of his pink and baby blue striped polo was still 'popped'. Once they were inside and out of sight of any photographers or media, he leaned into her so his mouth was close to her ear. "Nice touch back there, babe." he whispered, slapping her ass.

"Ugh", Haley blew out, giving him a disgusted look.

Standing behind her, gripping her hips, Nathan whispered in her ear, "Now come one, Sweetheart, put on that smile that America loves and let's see that Oscar-worthy talent." Haley couldn't take it any more, she bent her arm and thrusted it back, elbowing him in the stomach _hard_. He bent over, holding his soar abdomen. "You fu-", he began, but was interupted by the door to the lounge opening. He stood up, straightening his polo.

After composing himself, Nathan placed his hand on Haley's lower back, right above the curve of her ass, leading her into the lounge. A man with short, curly, blond hair and little brown, beady eyes walked up to them and stuck out his hand, "Tony Peterson, People Magazine". Nathan smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Nathan Scott", he said, then stepping aside, "and this is my stunning _wife_, Haley." he finished as Haley leaned foward and kissed Tony on the cheek. The couple sat down on a love seat as the reporter sat opposite them. Other reporters with cameras and tape recorders lined the room.

"Okay, let's start with how you two met." Tony said as he flipped open his notebook. Nathan put his arm around Haley, trying to get comfortable. She intertwined her fingers with his that hung from her shoulder and placed her other hand on his thigh.

"Well", Haley began, "We met at the Teen Choice Awards three months ago and kept in touch ever since." she expalined, looking up at Nathan, adoringly.

"Yeah", Nathan interjected, "Whenever I had any spare time, I would hop a flight to where ever she was, whether she was filming in Chicago or at her apartment in New York, I would jump on a plane and meet her there, even if it was only a couple of hours. The jet lag killed me, but my _Hales_ was it." There was a quiet chatter that filled the room at the use of his nickname for Haley. He looked down at her and she smiled, sweeping a dainty hand across his sharp cheekbone. He continued, "Well, that and the frequent flyer miles." Little chuckles were released into the room.

"So, Nathan", Tony began, crossing his legs, "how did you know Haley was _the one_?"

"Well", Nathan started, scratching his buzzed head, "I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I just knew." he looked down at his wife as he talked, "Like when I look into her eyes, I see my future. I see the woman who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. The smile I'm gonna see first thing in the morning. The mother of my children." Tears filled Haley's eyes as Nathan ran his hand over her flat stomach. "The last pair of lips I'm gonna kiss." He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips gently against hers. A tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Almost all the flashbulbs in the room went off at their gesture. Nathan wiped Haley's tear away with his thumb, but the question was burning in the back of his mind, _Were her tears real?_

_

* * *

_

There it is! Reviews make the world go 'round.


	5. A Chaotic Night In

**A/N: Nothing really to say but thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy. Oh, and for story purposes I'm changing Brooke's last name to Hart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5: A Chaotic Night In**

Lightning ripped through the sky and thunder boomed. A chill ran up Haley's spine, she always hated thunderstorms. She smoothed out her Versace dress in the vanity mirror of the master bathroom. The dress was white and skin tight, silver buckles connected the shoulder straps to the front of the dress. The hem of the dress came to just above the knee.

Nathan and Haley were planned to go to a club to have a public outing as newlyweds. "Are you almost ready? Jeez, you're so God damn slow." Nathan said, leaning against the doorway. He was dressed in khaki pants and a black polo. Haley looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she smoothed her lip gloss over her lips with her forefinger. She had to admit, the way that shirt was tight around his chest was really starting to grow on her.

Haley sighed annoyed and turned to face Nathan, "Okay, I'm ready." Just then, the room went black.

* * *

"You guys are gonna have to stay in. There's like a freak storm and all the roads are closed, it's like Marshall law or something." Chris' voice boomed through Nathan's cell which was on speaker phone. 

What, are we suppose to sit here in the dark and wait it out?" Haley asked, beyond annoyed.

"That's percisely what you're suppose to do." Lucas answered through the same phone.

"Behave yourself, Nathan." Chris warned. Haley laughed to herself and made a childish face at him.

"You too, J." Lucas added. Nathan added out loud. Upon seeing the 'go to hell' look on Haley's face, he mocked the childish face she had previously gave him.

* * *

An hour later, Nathan and Haley were sitting at the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Haley was sitting Indian-style on one side of the clear galss table while Nathan sat across from her. She had changed into a pair of Juicy track pants and a ribbed Von Dutch tank top. He was wearing loose sweat pants and a zip-up hoodie. 

The fire crackling in the marble fireplace was reflecting in the three quarters empty Jack Daniels bottle which was sitting on the table. Haley licked the salt off the back of her hand and downed the shot of JD. "Have you always treated girls like a used..." she glanced around the table, searching for a word to use, "lime wedge?" she finally slurred, throwing the used lime wedge in to the fireplace.

"No actually", Nathan said, pouring himself another shot. It was obvious he could hold his liquor better than Haley could.

"You mean you actually acted like you liked a girl before?" she asked, pointing at his with her forefinger as he shot glass dangled from her middle finger and her thumb. Nathan's eyes widened as he took another shot, he knew what he was about to tell her was big. He took the lime wedge out of his mouth and tossed it on the table.

"I was actually engaged once." he explained, "before I joined the NBA."

"What, she found out your dick wasn't as big as your ego?" she laughed, making herself snort. The whole time knowing that she was lying.

"No, um, she was, uh, actually killed by a drunk driver." Nathan confessed, taking two shots, one right after the other.

"I'm sorry", Haley whispered sincerely, containing herself. He nodded his head silently and adverted his eyes."What was she like?"

Nathan sat his shot glass on the table and wrung his hands. "Her name was Brooke Hart. We were high school sweethearts. She was my first, well, everything, basically, first kiss, first time." he cleared his throat, "first love. She died eight years ago and I was a mess. She was there for me through it all. I don't know what I would've done if she wasn't there when I hurt my knee the first time."

"You hurt your knee more than once?" Haley asked.

He nodded, "The first time was senior year of high school. I would've been really hard if it wasn't for Brooke. Then when I hurt it this time, I slumped into a huge depression. I almost didn't make it through." In the faint light of the fire, Haley could see a tear in the corner of Nathan's eye before he swiped it away. "Okay", he said patting his hands against his knees, "Enough of this mush crap, let's play a game of 'I Never'"

Haley noticed that he wanted to the subject so she went back to her drunken self. "Does involve drinking?" she asked, dangling her shot glass.

He chuckled, "Yes, it does, one of us says something that we've never done, and if the other person's done it, they have to take a shot."

"Sounds fun", she said, clapping her hands, excitedly, "okay, you go first."

"Okay, um", Nathan pondered, drumming his fingers against his chin, "oh, got one, I've never kissed someone of the same sex." Haley poured the amber liquid into her shot glass. She scooted closer to him and ran a lime down the column of his neck, she picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled some of the crystals onto the moist trail that the lime left behind. The alcohol trickled down her throat as she licked the salty sweet line off Nathan's neck.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he stuttered, his eyes rolling back into his head as her hot tongue moved across his neck.

"They're called body shots, Genius." Haley stated, matter-of-factly. Her mouth was burning from both the scorching liquid and Nathan's sizzling skin.

He shook his head trying to chase the lust from his eyes. "So", he said, clearing his throat, "America's Sweetheart actually kissed another girl?"

"Come on, cut me some slack, I was a senior in high school and I was on spring break."

"Okay, okay, it's you turn." he responded.

"I've never had a hot and heavy make out session in public." Haley said, Nathan took a shot. she raised her eyebrow, "Kinky." he laughed at her spunk and took a pretend bow.

"I've never had sex in public." he said and she looked at him shocked, "What? I'm not the man whore you think I am."

"Fine, I've never had sex in my parent's bed." Nathan took a shot and she laughed so loud she had to cover her mouth. "Not a man whore, huh?" she laughed.

"I know, I know, believe me, I paid for it. Okay, um" he said, scratching his head, thinking. "I never had sex with a person when I was in love with someone else." Neither took a shot.

"I've never had sex with my spouse." The moment those words left Haley's mouth, they both fell silent. All the previous "I Never"s have led to this one and now Nathan was staring at her with something familiar yet indescribable: fustration, anger, lust? "I'm sorry, I just..." she said before she stood up and ran into the kitchen. He jogged after her and stopped in the doorway, looking at his wife who was leaning her elbows against the marble island with her head in her hands.

Haley stood up as she heard the shuffle of Nathan feet. She turned around and all but collided with his chest. Looking up at him, she tried to explain, "Look, Nathan, I didn't me..." but she was cut off when Nathan wrapped one arm around her waist and the other one on her cheek as he pulled her to him and crashed his lips on hers..

He used the arm wrapped around Haley's waist to hoist her petite frame up onto the countertop. She kissed down his strong jaw as she slipped the zip-up hoodie off of Nathan's shoulders. The stubble on his cheek felt rough against her smooth lips. Haley pulled away just long enough for him to take off her tank top. He kissed across her collarbone as she nimbly untied the string to his sweatpants.

Nathan slipped off her Juicy track pants as they began to ride the waves of passion they would come to curse the next day...

* * *

**Sorry that Brooke isn't gonna be in the present but she's gonna play a big part, I promise. Hope you liked it!!**


	6. The Ball and Chain

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, hope you liked the little lovefest at the end of last chapter, here's the new one...**

**devilgurl150747- Just to clearify, her dad said that Nathan _seemed_ like the kind of boy that would sneak through her window, not that he actually did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6: The Ball and Chain**

The sunlight streaming through the window caused Haley to groan, turn over, and bury her head in the pillow. That movement caused a splitting pain to shoot through her head. She turned back over and collided into a rock hard chest. Reality sunk in as she backed away from a sleeping, naked Nathan, both hands covering her mouth. Her dainty feet touched the cold floor as she looked for something to wear in the scattered array of clothing.

The only thing that sufficed was Nathan's UCLA t-shirt that he had on under his zip-up hoodie the previous night. Haley scurried to gather her remaining clothes while, in the process, stubbing her toe on the night stand, causing Nathan to stir awake. "Off so soon?" his husky voice echoed off the walls.

"What the hell happened last night?" she asked, her memory still foggy.

"Let's just say it was just yet another example of how I can hold my liquor so much better than you can." he explained, cryptically, the white sheet resting low on his hips.

"I swore that I would never have sex with you ever again after that night." Haley blew out, fustrated as she sat down on the edge of the bed, burying her head in her hands.

"If I remember correctly, that was shot to hell four times last night." Nathan said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Ugh, you're such an ass." she said, starting to gather her clothes. She noticed the bottom half of her body was sore when she stood up. He must have been telling the truth about last night.

"Trust me, babe, it wasn't my _ass_ you were begging for last night." he tormented, throwing a smirk her way.

"Whatever, it was a one time thing and it won't happen again." she concluded, standing up with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Actually, it was a four time thing." he corrected, wiggling four fingers. Just as Haley was about to go off on him, his sleek back Razor phone buzzed from the end table. He held up his finger to halt her as he flipped open the phone. "Yeah, I'll be there." he said to Chris over the phone and then shut it, turning to Haley. "That was Chris, I have a _Sports Illustrated _photoshoot to go to."

"Do I have to come with you?" she asked with a look of disdain marring her beautiful features.

"Well, you didn't last night, but that didn't stop you." Nathan said, getting out bed and slipping on his boxer briefs.

"Ugh", she exclaimed, storming towards the door.

"Remember, wear something with easy access." he shouted after her. She shook her head disgustedly as she flashed him her middle finger over her shoulder, exiting the room.

* * *

The couple walked through the door of Sports Illustrated, which were full length tinted windows. Nathan was dressed in low rise jeans and a plain white t-shirt, over it was an unzipped black, red and white Ducati leather jacket, with a pair of dark sunglasses. Haley had on a lime green Juicy Coutrure Terry Shirred Dress over skinny jeans with matching flats, her hair in a sleek ponytail with a quiff in front and her Chanel sunglasses covering her eyes. 

Nathan tucked his water bottle under his arm that was holding Haley's hand with to free his hand to place his sunglasses on the top of his head, revealing his deep blue eyes. Haley was lagging slightly behind him, one of her hands was occupied with her Sidekick, which apparently contained a very interesting text message at the moment, her other hand was intertwined with Nathan's.

As soon as they reached the set, Nathan was wisked away to get ready for the shoot while Haley sat in the director's chair next to the set with Nathan's name on the back. While she was waiting for him, she was surfing the web on her Sidekick. All of a sudden a loud voice grabbed her attention. "Haley James, please tell me that is not your beautiful ass sitting in Nathan Scott's chair!"

Haley's head whipped around to find Peyton Sawyer. The two met years ago on Haley's first sitcom, she was an actor and Peyton was the music coordinator. The show didn't survive, but their friendship did.

"Peyt, what are you doing here?!" Haley squealed as she hopped up from her chair and wrapped her tanned arms around the blonde's neck. "I thought you were working on a film in New York." she said pulling back to look at her friends then pulling her back into a hug.

"Yeah, I just got back, sorry I missed the wedding. So, where is the handsome groom?" Peyton asked, looking around the set.

"He's off getting ready, he should be around here somewhere." Haley said, and as if on que, Nathan walked out of the dressing room and headed towards the two girls. He was dressed in L.A. Lakers uniform shorts, his chest bare and they spritzed his body with a spray bottle to make it look like he was sweating.

"Hey, sweetie", he said, walking up next to his wife.

"Hey, baby", she replied as he bent down to plant a firm kiss on her lips. They parted and Haley noticed Peyton was still there, "Nate, this is.." she began, but was cut off.

"You're Peyton." he interjected, sticking his hand out, his other around Haley's shoulders. Haley was impressed. "I've heard so much about you."

"You have, have you?" she asked, kinking her eyebrow towards Haley.

"All good, I assure you."

"Damn", the blonde responded, receiving a shove from her friend. Nathan looked back at the photographer who was waving him over.

"Listen, Hales, I've got to go, but sit tight, I'll be done soon." he said, she nodded as he kissed her again.

"You're a mess." Haley giggled as she wiped her lip gloss from her husband's lips.

He smiled, licking his lips. "Mmm, I love cherries." he winked.

"Ew, get outta here." she laughed, smacking his ass, playfully as he jogged towards the set.

"Hales, huh?" Peyton inquired, as intrigued by her nickname as the media.

"Is it so wrong that I have another nickname besides J? J makes me sound like I'm a guy and plus I like Hales, it has a nice ring to it." Haley said, quite assured of herself.

"Very convincing. Just like any other roles you've played." the blonde said smiling mischeviously.

"What are you saying?" Haley said, crossing her arm across her chest, defensively.

"Come on, J. I've known you for ten years, Never in a million years would you marry Nathan Scott, especially after that night. And a spur-of-moment wedding is so not you. You're the most anal person I know, you would need months to plan every detail. Need I go on?"

"So, what, you're saying I'm not in love with my husband?" Haley shot back, not backing down.

"Oh, I'm not say that. I'm saying you weren't in love with him when he _became_ your husband." Peyton said, now her voice getting softer. "What's really going on?"

Haley sighed, her voice low, "Nathan and I both needed good publicity, me for my new movie and him so he'll get a renewal contract or, whatever. So, Lucas and Nathan's agent, Chris has a brilliant idea that get married and here we are."

"Wow", Peyton said softly.

"Yeah", she said, stealing a glance over her shoulder at Nathan who was engrossed in the shoot.

"But, J", Peyton said interrupting the other girl's thoughts by gently grabbing her face making her look at her. "I see the way you look at him. No one can act that." she paused, "Where's your mind at?"

Haley sighed again, "At the wedding, when he kissed me, it was like, all the feelings and sensations came back to me. And then last night..."

"What happened last night?"

"Well, we were stranded inside because of that storm and we started playing a drinking game and then next thing I know I was ripping his clothes off." She said, slightly disappointed in herself.

"So, you guys had sex?" Peyton asked, intrigued by the story. Haley blushed and held up four fingers. "Four times?! Wow!"

"I know, well at least that's what he said, I don't remember much."

"Well, what do you remember?" the blonde asked. Haley blushed and tried to look away. "Oh, you dog! He was good, wasn't he?" The actress' face turned an even deeper shade of pink. "Oh, he was! I want details."

Haley's head whipped around as she heard Nathan's size 16 basketball sneaker clad against the floor. "Okay, he was, are you happy?" she whispered quickly before muttering, "Dropping subject." as the man approached.

"How did it go?" she asked, as she stood up so Nathan could sit and surprising her, he pulled her into his lap.

"Quicker than I thought." he said, subconsciously rubbing circles on the small of her back. This didn't go unnoticed by her. "Marcus, the photographer, said we can look at the pictures in his trailer after I change." Nathan stood up taking Haley with him. He stood up behind her, he reached his arm around Haley towards Peyton. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Peyton. Don't be a stranger." he said as he shook Peyton's hand.

"Wouldn't think of it." She said, smiling at the couple, genuinely.

Nathan ran his hands across Haley's stomach to grip each of her hips, "I'll see you..." he kissed the spot under her ear...

* * *

_Haley lay in the after glow, her naked back against the cold marble of her kitchen island. Nathan lay above her, propping himself up on his elbows, beads of sweat had formed on his furrowed brow. Her hands ran from around his waist up his naked back to stretch across his shoulder blades as he kissed her in that spot under her ear causing her to pull him in for another searing kiss..._

_

* * *

_

"... in Marcus' trailer." He walked away, two pairs of eyes watching him.

"Oh, he's good." Peyton said and nodded her head, her eyes widening. "He knows _the spot_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley said, crossing her arms over chest and adverting her eyes.

"Oh, come on, J, one kiss under your ear and you're on your knees." Peyton laughed.

"Okay, okay, I admit it, but I have to go. Call me sometime this week." Haley said, pulling Peyton into a hug.

"I will." Peyton whispered into Haley's hair.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Haley said as she opened the door to Marcus' trailer. 

"Hales, come look at these" Nathan waved her over from his place leaning over Marcus' shoulder.

Haley walked over and looked at the computer screen as well. On it was a photo of Nathan, he was shirtless with his Lakers shorts, the same thing he had on before. He was facing the camera, holding a basketball in front of his chest, looking like he was about to do a chest pass. His wrists were turned out and his '_Hales_' tattoo clearly defined, a ball and chain attached to his ankle.

"Wow", Haley said, as she focused in on Nathan's eyes in the picture. They were so deep, his head was tilted down as he looked up at the camera.

* * *

** There it is, Peyton's finally here, and I hope you enjoyed the little fluff in there. Tell me what you think.**


	7. A Little Too Close

**A/N: jameslover23- in chapter 6 said " the two met years ago on the show" it didn't say they met two years ago. they've known each other for ten years. Sorry for the confusion. Oh, and in this story Peyton might be out of character a little bit because I wanted some of the perkiness from Brooke, so there's a balance. **

**Disclamier: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7: A Little Too Close**

_Two months into marriage..._

Nathan and Haley walked into _Steam_, one of the hottest night clubs in L.A. Since that stormy night a month ago, there hasn't been a romnatic run-in between the pair. Haley's eyes scanned over the crowd looking for Peyton but she was finding it difficult with the strobe lights flashing. "Nathan, J!" Peyton squealed, as she hopped over to the couple and hugged them both. Over the past month, the three have gotten extremely close.

"Sorry we're late", Haley shouted over the music, "but Nathan just_ had_ to take the motorcycle."

"Hey, it got us away from the stalkarazzi faster than the Escalade would have." he defended.

"It doesn't matter how you got here, you're here!" Peyton said, grabbing both of their hands, pulling them to the dance floor, "Let's dance!"

Dressed in hip hugging jeans and a deep purple Ingwa Melero crochet ribbon top, Haley made her way through the crowd, Nathan leading the way holding her hand. He was dressed in khaki Dockers and a dark green ribbed sweater with the zipper at the neckline, unzipped.

When the pair reached the center of the dance floor, Haley turned toward Nathan. They stood facing each other, his right leg in between hers and her right leg in between his as they swayed to Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack". His arm was loosely hanging around her waist, the other gripping her hip. One of her arms was draped around his neck, the other gripping his bicep.

Haley could see flashes of his face as the neon strobe light flashed above them. With every move they made, the arm around Nathan's neck grew tighter and tighter as their faces grew closer and closer. Soon, all Nathan could see were Haley's dark eyes that sparkled in the dark, and all he could feel was her warm breath on his face and her fingernails digging into his arm. The hand that was at the middle of Haley's back was slowly moving south in the heat of the moment. Surprisigly, she didn't care that Nathan's hand was resting on the curve of her ass.

Their lips were literally a inch apart when Nathan shook both himself and Haley out of their riviere. "Uh, do you, um, want something to drink?" he asked pulling away.

"Um, yeah", she said, stepping away from him, flushed. "Dirty martini, three olives." he nodded and headed towards the bar. Haley sighed as she watched him walk away, running a hand through her deshevled hair. She was a Emmy nominated actress, left on the dance floor, breathless.

* * *

Nathan swiped a hand along his buzzed head as he leaned his elbows against the bar. He was actually thinking about letting his hair grow out, but then he remembered that Haley said she liked it so he decided to maintain the short length. He'd been doing that alot lately, doing something, not only because because he wanted too, but because Haley liked it too. 

He lifted his head off the bar aburptly when the bartender slammed the drinks down on the counter. He took out his wallet and threw thirty bucks on the bar, hell, he was feeling generous. He picked up the two drinks and turned back to the dance floor. A smile crept onto his face as he watched Haley dance crazily with Peyton.

Nathan's beaming smile faded when he saw a guy, who looked like he would've been dubbed 'Moose' in college, come up behind Haley and start grinding against her. She tried to discretely push him away, but he wasn't having it. He grabbed her waist roughly and vigorously pulled her to his hefty frame. Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he slammed the drinks back on the bar and stalked towards the pair, while Haley tried, unsuccessfully, to push 'Moose' away from her.

"A little close, don't you think?" Nathan said, stepping in between Haley and 'Moose', one of his hands protectively placed on Haley's hip behind him.

"I don't see how any of this is your business." 'Moose' said, glaring at Nathan.

"My wife, my business." Nathan stated, taking a step closer to 'Moose' so now they were chest to chest. Nathan felt a tugging on his hand, he looked down to see Haley's hand pulling on his.

"Come on, baby, just walk away." she whispered, rubbing his back with her other hand, soothingly. He nodded mutely, turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey Scott", Nathan heard 'Moose' call from behind him. He turned around to be met with a closed fist right in his jaw. His head whipped to the side but he maintained his balance. He shook his head, trying to regain himself and then charged the source of the blow.

"Knock it off!" Haley yelled, trying to grab Nathan's arm, but in the commotion got knocked to the ground by 'Moose'. Nathan threw another round house to the man's jaw. Upon seeing Haley get knocked to the ground, a guy Peyton was dancing with, stepped in and broke the two up as Peyton tended to her friend.

Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and looked quickly at his face. He had a busted lip and a cut through his left eyebrow, but he still looked better than 'Moose'. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a bouncer heading towards them. "Come on", he said, grabbing her hand, "We gotta go." With that, they dashed for the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Haley asked as they bolted down the sidewalk to the motorcycle, trying their best to dodge the many photgraphers surrounding them. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, quickly straddling the bike, handing her his helmet, "Hop on." She grabbed the helmet and slipped it on. She climbed on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping the strong muscles of his stomach as they sped away.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the dark foyer and Nathan threw the keys on a nearby table. Haley flicked on the lights and looked up at Nathan. "Oh, man, your lip's starting to swell. Come on." she said, dragging him to the nearest bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet as she rummaged through the cabinets. She emmerged with peroxide, cotton balls, and a wash cloth. 

Nathan watched as she applied the peroxide to the cotton balls and ran the cool water over the wash cloth. She moved to stand in front of him, her chest in front of his face. He stared at her heaving chest until he felt her gentle hand on his forehead, pushing it back lightly, signaling him to tilt it back. He looked up, his blue eyes metting her brown.

Haley ran her hand over his buzzed hair to hold the back of his head, "This might sting a little." she warned as she touched the cotton ball to Nathan's wounded lip, she could see his jaw clench and his eyes squeeze shut. She quickly replaced the cotton ball with the cool, wet wash cloth. "Here, hold that there", she instructed as she turned around and disposed of the cotton ball. "Okay, let me see." she removed the wash cloth from his lip, seeing that the swelling had gone down.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Haley asked, holding his head in her hand and checking for any more vuts and bruises.

"No, I'm fine", Nathan reassured her, holding her hands where they rested on his cheeks. The feeling of his thumb running over her knuckles was drving her insane. She bent her head down, gently covering his lips with her own, careful not to put too much pressure on the cut.

Haley pulled away, it was a soft, sweet kiss but it had her nerves in a jumble. "Thank you", she whispered, running her thumb softly over his slightly bruised cheekbone.

* * *

_A Husband's Duties? Absolutely. Nathan Scott got into an altercation with a man that was said to be harassing Scott's wife, Haley James, at the L.A. night club _Steam_. Punches were thrown in both directions, but the newlyweds managed to make it out of the club virtually unharmed and speed away on Scott's Ducati._

_

* * *

_

**I tried something new at the end. It's almost what those entertainment shows like Extra or Access Hollywood, would say about what happened in the chapter. Tell me if you like it, if you do, I'll do it for the rest of the chapters.**


	8. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Chapter 8: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

"Scott! Have you seen my Jimmy Choo?" Haley called to the connecting bathroom as she entered Nathan's room.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Nathan yelled over the sound of the shower. Haley rolled her eyes and hobbled on one heel towards the bed. She dropped to her knees to look under the bed but found an old shoe box instead. Inside the shoe box were photos from when Nathan was in his late teens and in all of them, there was a beautiful girl that she assumed was Brooke. The picture on the top of the pile was of Nathan and Brooke kissing in black gowns with graduation caps falling down around them.

Other pictures cosisted of the couple snuggled under a blanket on a front porch swing, watching the sunset. Another one was of Nathan in his basketball uniform, covered in sweat, and Brooke in her cheerleading outfit after winning the big game. The one under that was of Nathan asleep on the couch with his head in Brooke's lap as she raked her nails across his scalp. Under the pile of pictures was a pile of letter from Brooke, she picked one up and began to read:

_Nathan baby,_

_I can't believe that in two month's time I'll be your wife! It's perfect, I have my dress, and my shoes, and oh! I picked out the we're gonna dance to at the reception. I can't wait until we move into that big, giant house and we don't have to worry about Bevin following the scrunchy system. Just imagine when we have little Nathans and Brookes running around the house, boy, they're gonna be trouble. Well, baby, I love you and I'll talk to you later._

_Love, your heart,_

_Brooke Hart_

Hearing the shower turn off, Haley quickly stuffed the letter into the box and the box under the bed. She looked to the right and saw her shoe under his nightstand. "Found it!" she announced as Nathan walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She swiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and slipped on her 'Choo'.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her red eyes.

Haley walked towards the door and turned back, "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I have to do something so I'll see waiting." she said and walked out the room and down the hall to the study. She sat down at the large mahogany desk and dialed a number into the phone. "Hey, I need your help..."

* * *

_A few days later..._

Haley walked into the rec room where Nathan was playing NBA Live. "Hey, are you planning on doing anything toady?" she asked.

"Um, no, not unless the Terror Twins have something planned." he said, referring to Chris and Lucas.

"Good, because I want to bring you somewhere." she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, make yourself pretty and meet me downstairs." She said, hopping out of the room.

* * *

"A banquet hall? What are we doing here?" Nathan asked as they approached the building.

"You'll see." Haley replied, mischeiviously, slipping her arm through his. She was dressed in a scarlet full length gown that swished against the floor as she walked. He was dressed in a simple balck and white tux. "This is it." she said as they reached the correct room. "You ready?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I guess", Nathan replied, clueless. Haley pushed the heavy mahogany doors open which revealed what looked like a benefit. The room was elegant. There were multiple chandeliers hanging from different spots of the ceiling. There were dozens of tables covered in white table cloths, accommodating hundreds of guests.

There was a crowd of elegantly dressed people in the room and a stage in the front of the room, a poduim with a microphone on it. Next to the podium was a picture of Brooke cheering happily at one of Nathan's high school basketball games, propped upon an easel. Over the stage, there was a huge banner that read: _Harts Against Drunk Driving_.

"What did you do?" Nathan spat angrily, as he glared down at Haley.

"I just thought...", she began, but was cut off.

"Well, you though wrong." he declared harshly and stormed in the other direction. Haley just stood there, completely bewildered.

* * *

Walking into an empty event room down the hall, Haley saw Nathan sitting at one of the tables with his head in his hands. "Was was that?" She asked, walking up to beside Nathan.

"You had no right to do that!" he bit back.

"Look, I found that stuff under your bed, and I saw how much you two loved each other and I thought it would be a nice gesture." Haley explained, trying to defend herself.

"So, what, were you snooping, Nancy Drew?" he retorted.

"Think what Brooke would..."

"Don't you dare!" Nathan hissed, standing up quickly. "Don't you dare bring her into this! I'm not gonna let you use my dead fiance to get some God damn publicity!"

"Is that what you think? That I use this as a publicity stunt?" Haley could tell he was close to the edge and she wanted to get him wound up so that he would let all of his bottled up feelings out.

"Did I stutter?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. He gave her a 'duh' look and rolled his eyes. "Show me."

At that, Nathan stepped away and hit a table, sending it flipping into a pile of stacked chairs. Haley took a step back, giving him room to vent. "How the_ fuck_ did this happen?!" he exclaimed at no one in particular, his hands fisting in his short hair. "How did I end up in this damn dead end arranged marriage when right now I'm_ suppose_ to be married the girl I was gonna spend the rest of my life with!" Haley had to contain her emotions as he dissed their marriage. "I mean, we planned the whole fucking thing! We were suppose to have a family by now, maybe a little girl with my eyes and Brooke's dimples." he said dreamily, his, now, low voice starting to crack as he sank to his knees, staring into oblivion. He turned to Haley, "How did this happen?" he practically whispered.

Haley took in the broken man in front of her. His suit jacket ruffled, his tie had come loose around his neck. She had to use everything in her not to break down. She sank down next to Nathan, who had his head in his hand, and slipped her arm around his shaking shoulders, pulling him into her. He buried his face in her neck as she ran her hand, soothingly, over his buzzed head.

Haley could feel Nathan's warm tears on her shoulder as she felt hers running down her cheeks. He took in a shaky breath as he reluctantly pulled away from her. Their faces were right in front of each other, she could feel his breath on her cheek. She wiped the tear tracks from his face and he slowly leaned into her. His lips closed soflty around hers and she kissed him back gently and then realized what she was doing and pulled away, "We can't", she breathed.

Nathan nodded and stood up, at first Haley thought he was mad until he offered her a hand, helping her up. "Here, let me fix you up." she said, taking a step closer to him, tightening his tie around his neck and smoothing his jacket with her hands.

He wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands and sniffled, "Okay, let's go." he said aburptly, slightly startling Haley.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, let's do this." Nathan said, wiping his hands on his pants, "It's for Brooke." Haley smiled as they walked out of the room and back down the hall.

* * *

As if hitting a brick wall, Nathan stopped aburptly as he came upon the open double doors that led to the benefit, that picture of Brooke haunting him. She looked so happy in that picture it was almost impossible for him not to smile when he looked at it.

He felt Haley's hand slip into his and her breath on his cheek as she whispered, "No fear." Nathan nodded mutely, his leg shaking as he took the first step into the room. The couple stuck close together as they made their was through the crowd, stopping in front of the stage.

Nathan put two fingers to his lips and then gentley touched them to Brooke's picture. Haley felt her throat constrict and her hand tighten around Nathan's. She swiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye, moving slighty behind him, holding his hand in both of hers.

Feeling Haley's face buried in his shoulder blade, Nathan turned to her, seeing tears in her eyes. Still holding her hand, he put the other hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "She's in a better place now." he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Okay?" he asked with a small smile, trying to get her to loosen up, but Haley's face was still solemn. Thinking on his toes, Nathan crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue, goofily, causing a small laugh to escape her lips. He gave her a small smile and the couple walked to the table in front of the stage that was designated for them.

The benefit planner, Michael Stevens, approached the podium. He began, "When Haley came to me asked me if I would put together the _Harts Against Drunk Driving_ foundation, I was thrilled. One, because it was for one of my dearest friends, J", he said motioning towards Haley, "and two, to spread awareness. J, I think you can take it from here." Michael finished, motioning for Haley to come up on stage.

The crowd errupted in applause as Haley walked up onto the stage. She kissed Michael on the cheek and stepped up to the podium. She looked out into the mass of about 300 people; media, fellow celebrities, and even politicians. She waited a moment for the applause and flashbulbs to cease before she began.

"Before joining the NBA, my husband, Nathan, was engaged to a remarkable woman. Her name was Brooke. She was senior class president, head cheerleader, and probably the sweetest person you'll ever meet. On one cold day in December, Brooke and her roommate, Bevin, were headed to the store to get milk for Christmas cookies. While waiting at a red light, a car jumped the divider and smashed into their car. Bevin made it, but sadly, Brooke did not. She was nineteen years old." she paused, and looked down at Nathan. There were two things glistening his eyes: tears and pride. "Now I didn't know Brooke personally, but I'd like to bring out a couple who knew her almost as well as my husband. Nathan, honey, you might want to come up here for this."

Nathan sent Haley a questioning look and she just waved him up. He reluctantly stood up and walked onto the stage recieving a standing ovation from the crowd. He waved shyly to the hundreds of people and motioned for them to sit down. He walked up to Haley and gave her a quick kiss and a hug, "What's going on?" he whispered.

"You'll see", she whipsered back, pulling away. Keeping her arm around Nathan's back, Haley turned toward the podium, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you welcome Brooke's former roommate, Bevin Maski, and her fiance, Skills Taylor." Bevin and Skills walked out hand in hand, recieving an applause as big as Nathan's. Bevin was dressed in a floor length, royal blue, halter dress. Skills was dressed in a typical black and white bow tie tux.

Seeing her cry, Nathan enveloped Bevin in a bear hug, rubbing her back. Skills went up to Haley and shook her hand, kissing her on the cheek. Nathan moved onto Skills pulling him in a man hug as Haley introduced herself to Bevin, giving her a hug.

Bevin stepped to the podium, Nathan, Haley, and Skills standing behind her. Nathan was standing in between the two, one of his hands on Skills' shoulder, the other holding Haley's hand. Bevin took a deep breath and began, "Brooke was my best friend for 10 years, ever since she pushed Billy Myer off the slide because he was mean to me second grade. We were roommates for two years. She was like my sister, we did each other's hair, went shopping every Saturday like clock work, even scoped out boys, until Nathan and Skills came along." she paused and thought for a moment, "No, we still did", the room burst into laughter at the look on Nathan's face, "Just playing, guys." he smiled at her and winked, good-naturedly. "Boy, did she love Nathan", Bevin continued. "I remember when she transferred to our high school, I was the only person she knew there, and then she met Nathan, man, I was I getting sick of her talking about him", she laughed, now becoming more serious. "I was in the car with her that night, I was the last person she talked to. She told me that she loved me and she told me to tell Nathan that she loved him and to move on after her because she knew that he could make someone as happy as he made her. I see that was what he had done with Haley." She finished looking back at the couple."Thank you to everyone who has put this together, it's what Brooke would have wanted."

The whole room filled with applause as Bevin walked back to a teary Nathan, giving him a hug. "She would have been so proud of you." she whispered.

* * *

_A lovers' quarrel? During a benefit that Haley James put together for her husband, Nathan Scott's, deceased fiance, Brooke Hart, Nathan stormed out. There was a ruckus followed by shouts heard from a nearby room. All seemed to be well as the couple reemerged, hand-in-hand, and shared an intimate moment while admiring Hart's picture._

* * *

**Like I said before, sorry for the delay and I hoped you liked it...**


	9. I'd Do It All Over Again'

**A/N: Okay, guys. I know it's short but the next chapter should be up very soon.**

**Chapter 9: 'I'd Do It All Over Again'**

_Later, after the benefit..._

Seeing the one lit doorway at the end of the dark hallway, Nathan walked over and leaned against the open door jam. He watched as Haley unsuccessfully tried to unzip her dress. Upon hearing him clear his throat, she whipped around, defeatedly blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Can you unzip me?" she sighed.

"Yeah", he said walking up behind her. The collar of his tuxedo shirt unbuttoned and his tie hanging untied around his neck.

Nathan took the tiny zipper between his thumb and forefinger, moving it down the back of the material. His basketball roughened hands ran up Haley's shoulder blades to rest of the top of her shoulders, He gently slid the straps of her dress down and held one of her upper arms with one of his hands while his other hand swept her thick auburn hair away from her back so it was over one of her shoulders. Bending his head down, he laid searing hot open mouthed kisses on her upper back, shoulder and neck. She let her head fall back against his shoulder as her eyes rolled back into her head.

At the sudden contact between her head and Nathan's shoulder, Haley's eyes shot open. She turned to face him and backed away slightly, holding her hands to her chest in an attempt to keep her dress from falling down. She continued to back away until she was behind an Asian changing curtain set up in the corner, letting silence envelope the room.

Nathan chuckled under his breath, somewhat shocked that she rejected him without a word. He sat down on the king-size bed and buried his hands in his hands.

Hearing Haley's dress whisper to the floor, Nathan turned his head to the side to see her silhouette behind the curtain, slipping on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She came over and sat down on the bed next to Nathan, taking his hand and holding it to her chest. He watched as she looked down at his hand, waiting for her to say something.

"Tell me how you loved her", Haley asked softly, lacing her fingers with Nathan's which she still held in to her chest.

"What?" he laughed, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Please", she pleaded quietly, looking up into his deep blue eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe himself.

"We, uh", Nathan started, stummbling on his words, "She, I truly think that she was my soulmate. I mean I would look into to eyes and, just know that I could spend the rest of my life like that, just me and her, forever. That has to mean something, right?" he asked desperately, now turning to face Haley. She nodded mutely, taking his other hand in hers and holding them both in her lap. "Just the feeling of her lips were indescribable. Like, have you ever walked on a carpet and then got shocked because you touched something metal?" he asked, somewhat eagerly.

"Yeah", Haley chuckled.

"Well, it's like that a hundred times over, but instead of pulling away, I wanted to dive back in for more. You know, I still remember the first time I saw her." Nathan said, staring out into space. "Oh, she was so beautiful, she was new to the school and was like fifteen minutes for class. I could still see that look on her face, that innocent mischeif dancing in her green eyes, her sleek dark brown hair pulled up int a simple ponytail." He laughed sadly to himself. "I loved her with all my heart. I would give _anything_ to have one more day, one more memory with her. And if I was given the chance, knowing all the bad stuff that happened, I'd do it all over again."

"Wow", Haley said, opening her teary eyes, which were closed while Nathan was talking. "I wish someday, someone will love me the way you loved, love Brooke."

"Oh, they will, Sweetheart, they will." Nathan said, taking Haley's head in his hands and laying a slow, tender kiss on her forehead. He pulled away, seeing her eyes still closed. He walked out of the room, leaving her breathless.

* * *

**Be patient guys, next chapter should be up sooooon!!!**


	10. Just When You Thought

**A/N: Okay, guys, I know this chapter is short too but I couldn't combine this chapter and the last chapter, they would clash. Oh, and I didn't do the news report at the end of this one or the last one, because nothing really happened that the media would have taken notice of, if you know what I'm saying. So usually, chapters that consist of Naley in private probably won't have those blurbs.**

**Chapter 10: Just When You Thought...**

_Four months into marriage..._

Sitting on the push white couch in the living room, Haley and Peyton were watching some random movie on pay-per-view. Well, Haley was at least trying to, but the tabloid sitting on the glass coffee table was mocking her. Nathan walked in the front door and into the living room. "Hey, ladies", he said, smiling charmingly. Both girls looked up, a solemn look marring Haley's beautiful features.

"I need to talk to you." she stated, calmly. If anything scared Nathan about Haley, it's when she acted calm because he knew that inside she was a loose cannon.

"That's my que." voiced Peyton as she gave a tense Haley a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. Passing Nathan, she gave him a sorrowful smile and a pat on his forearm.

Hearing the front door click shut, Haley stood up, waving the tabloid in front of Nathan's face. "What is this?!" she shouted and he snatched it out of her hands. Looking down at the glossy paper, he saw a picture of himself, drunkenly yelling at someone in the shadows. The headline read: _B-ball Brawl: A Drunken Scott Bashes Ex-teammate, O'Neal._

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Nathan scoffed, throwing the magazine back on the coffee table.

"I don't care if it said that you screwed a fucking unicorn, anything those assholes print in those shit rags", she yelled, pointing at the not-so-innocent periodical, "the God damn public is gonna believe it, you know that and I know that!"

"Its nothing! The public won't even bat an eyelash." he retorted, looking away.

"Really? Nothing?" Haley asked, sarcastically, picking up the tabloid. "Look in the corner." she commanded, pointing at the page. It was a tiny picture of Haley, under the picture it said: _James' Good Cause_. "This little stunt that you pulled erases five of these charity events or benefit dinners"

"You're just jealous because I got more press time than you." Nathan said, now standing akimbo, mocking her.

"You stubborn dick, don't you understand that this marriage is to generate good publicity _together_, this isn't a competition." she determined, motioning between the two of them.

"Well, it definitely a marriage, that's for sure." he breathed, plopping down on the couch.

Haley gave him such a look, she couldn't remember when she put so much digust behind a gaze."Unbelievable", she huffed as she headed towards the grand staircase in the foyer.

Nathan grabbed the remote and switched on the ball game as he heard her Haley stomp up the stairs and slam the door.

With her back against the closed door, Haley slid to floor, tears cascading down her cheeks, as she was left gasing for breath.

* * *

**I know, another short one, I promise they get longer, I should have the next one up in the next couple of days.**


	11. Success in One Aspect

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been at my mom's house and for some reason I just have no desire to write here, but once I go to my dad's I start up again, so you have to ve patient with my updating style, lol. Oh, and one more thing, there's a big fancy name for the dress thta Haley wears in this chapter, but just so you know, it's the dress that Brooke wore in "Over the Hills and Far Away", the one at the party for Naley.**

**Chapter 11: Success in One Aspect**

_A week later..._

Zipping up the back of her coral Ingwa Melero "Zaragoza" halter dress, Haley looked herself over in the mirror. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her shoulders in simple waves and her make-up was done subtley. It was her job to look good, today was an important day. It was half of what her and Nathan have been working towards. Today was the day that Nathan was going to find out whether or not his contract with the L.A. Lakers was going to be renewed or not.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked, leaning up against the doorjam. He was dressed in a dark gray Armani pinstripe suit with the collar of his white dress shirt unbuttoned.

"Whatever", Haley huffed, grabbing her black snakeskin clutch and brushing past Nathan, heading down the hallway. He watched her as her heels clicked against the hardwood floor of the hallway. She hadn't said more than two words to him since their fight a week ago. He sighed and fixed his collar along with his ego, following her down the hall.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting in the back of the limo on the way to the press conference. Noticing the seemingly infinite space between the two, Nathan scooted closer and placed his hand over the coral material covering Haley's thigh. "Don't touch me!" she seethed quietly, physically recoiling.

"I need time to get into character, I can't just jump into character like you." he defended, keeping his hand in place. She scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest in digust. Ever so slightly, Nathan's hand crept up her thigh. Laughing bitterly, Haley picked up his calloused hand and dropped it on her bare knee, then snatching her hand like she just touched K-Fed's 'do-rag.

* * *

The limo door opened and Hollywood's number one promising couple stepped out. All the cameras that lined the red carpet turned their lenses to Nathan and Haley.

Nathan smiled that charming smile of his, waving at the photogs and slipped his hand into Haley's. Her breath hitched in her chest when she felt his nimble fingers curl between hers as they continued to walk.

Feeling his hand being pulled, Nathan looked back at Haley who had stopped in the middle of the red carpet, smiling and waving at the cameras. He noticed what she was trying to do, so he walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Haley folded into her husband's chest. The golden couple looked out into the sea of snapping cameras, holding each other.

"Naley!" the paparazzi's shouted. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and laughed, now they really were a celeb power couple like 'Brangelina' or 'Bennifer'. "Kiss, Naley! Give her a smooch, Nate!" the photographers yelled and Haley looked up at Nathan.

Knowing they weren't going to do anything as extreme as TomKat, Nathan took one hand from around Haley's waist and brought it to caress a piece of her hair. He bent his head down and let his lips cover hers. Hearing the flashbulbs spark faster, she smiled against his lips and tightened her grip around his waist. The two pulled apart and gave the crowd cheeky smiles.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's bare shoulders, her arm still around his waist as they made their way down the rest of the red carpet. She raised her hand to bid the media-crazed stalkarazzi a farwell.

* * *

Inside the conference hall, Nathan was sitting at along table in the front of the room along with Chris, the head couch and the manager of the Lakers. Haley sat in the front row along with the rest of the players who all looked handsome in their suits.

The manager stood up and walked to the podium. "I have to admit, I was a bit hesitant to renew Nathan's contract because of his out-of-control behaivor at the time, although he is an excellant ball player. Now, that I have seen that his behavior and overall demeanor has changed drastically , it's a no brainer. Mr. Scott, welcome back to the Los Angeles Lakers." he finished, holding up a gold and purple jearsey with the number '23' and 'Scott' on the back.

The crowd cheered and the cameras flashed. Haley stood up applauding, giving Nathan a catcall. Smiling, he held up the jersey and looked into the sea of cameras, briefly glancing down at his wife and giving her a sly wink.

* * *

_Has Nathan Scott really changed since he became the buff half of Hollywood's new power couple? Jerry Buss, the manager of the Lakers, likes to think so. This weekend he renewed Scott's NBA contract for another two years. A leopard could never change his spots... but his wife sure can._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Not Again

**A/N: I have gotten many reviews regarding the issue of chapters not showing up when, in fact, I have posted them. I had noticed this when I check the progress of my story and I have nothing to do with it, it's something to do with the website. As a matter of fact, I have tried to look at other stories and that has happened, so I'm sorry, but I have nothing to do with it.**

**Chapter 12: Not Again**

_Five months into marriage..._

Haley walked up the grand staircase with Nathan's usual: a double scotch on the rocks, in one hand, and her usual: a dirty martini with three olives, in the other. She came upon Nathan's room and opened the door quietly. The room was dark except for the moonlight streaming through the windows.

In the faint light, Haley could make out Nathan lying on the bed, listening to his iPod, staring blankly at the ceiling. She knocked lightly on the doorframe with the hand that held his scotch. Nathan paused his iPod, but continued to stare at the ceiling. Noticing no movement on his part, Haley held out the glass of amber liquid. "I thought that maybe you'd want a drink." he didn't look her way, but faintly hearing the ice cubes clink against the glass, he knew it was his scotch.

"Sorry, don't drink the night before a game." Nathan replied, stoicly, continuing to listen to his iPod. Haley walked out of the room, disheartedly, with no words. After she left is when Nathan finally looked at the empty doorway.

* * *

_The next day..._

Hands clapped and feet stomped. The stadium roared as Nathan dashed down the court, leading the L.A. Lakers. He passed to Kobe Bryant who doubled the ball back to him who hit a three pointer. The crowd was on its feet as Nathan clapped loudly, applauding his teammates as they ran down the court.

When a Knick's shooting guard tried to pass Nathan, Nathan stole the ball from him and headed to the opposite side of the court. Running towards the basket, he jumped up to make a lay up. One his way down, he landed on his right knee, his bad knee. He heard something pop and collapsed to the floor.

Laying on his back, holding his knee to his chest, Nathan's jaw clenched in pain as the crowd became enveloped in silence. Haley gasped, standing up aburptly. She saw the paramedics bring the stretcher onto the floor as she ran towards the court but was blocked by two large security guards. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. No one's allowed on the court."

"Please, he's my husband." Haley said, growing frustrated. The Lakers head couch, who had gotten to know Haley over the past couple of weeks, waved away the security guards. She gave him a silent nod, expressing her attitude and rushed to Nathan,

The paramedics lifted Nathan onto the stretcher as Haley approached him. She noticed his normally calm exterior was physically shaken and the unmistakable fear in his eyes. She laid her hands on the side of the stretcher as they strapped Nathan in. She gasped as he suddenly gripped her wrist. "I-I can't do this. Not again." he said with shaky breaths, tears in the corners of his eyes

"It's okay, I'm here." Haley said, holding his hand between both of hers, rubbing it gently.

"Okay guys, let's go." One of the paramedics said, starting to push the stretcher. Haley heard the crowd roar as she exited the court along side Nathan, heading towards the awaiting ambulance in the parking lot.

* * *

Not giving her a second look, you would think that Haley was any other woman in the waiting room, waiting for their husband to get out of surgery. Her once once vibrant wavy hair now lie flat upon her shoulders. With her elbows resting on her knees, she buried her face in her hands.

Upon feeling a tug on her pant leg, Haley looked up and became face-to-face with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, four year old boy. "My mommy watches you on the tv." the boy said, poking her in the arm.

"She does, does she?" she replied sweetly when a woman came rushing up to them.

"Joshua! There you are!" the woman said, picking up the young boy before turning to Haley. "I'm sorry, was he bothering you?"

"Oh, no, it's okay, I caould use the distraction." Haley said, motioning the operating room doors.

"Mommy, it's Joie!" Joshua exclaimed, pointing vigorously at Haley, referring to her character on her television show.

"Yes, baby, I can see that." the woman said, bouncing her son on her hip. She turned Haley, "Hi, I'm Drew." she said, holding out her free hand.

"Haley", she said, shaking Drew's hand.

"Yeah, I kinda already knew that." Drew said, laughing. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan, uh, my husband's in surgery." she replied, gesturing towards the automatic double doors.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play?" Drew said, placing Josh on the ground.

Haley watched as the young boy walked over to the play area in the corner while receiving pats on the head and high-fives from various doctors and nurses along the way. "He seems really comfortable here." she said, montioning to Josh who had pulled a nearby nurse to the lego table.

"Yeah, these people are practically our family, I think he's spent more time here than at home." Drew answered, motioning around the waiting room.

"Do you work here?"

"Uh, no", Drew began, sitting down nest to Haley." My husband, Alex, has cancer, it's his third surgery this year."

"Wow, three surgerys, I couldn't imagine. Nathan's having one and I'm freaking out." Haley said, laughing at herself.

Drew laughed along with her. "Oh, no, no, that was just this year, it's his twelfth over all."

"It must be so hard, I'm sorry." Haley sympathized, placing her hand on the other woman's knee. Suddenly, a fresh batch of tears sprang from her eyes as she buried her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be all right." Drew said, rubbing soothing circles on Haley's back.

"Is it?" Haley asked, looking up with teary eyes at her new friend.

"Ms. James?" the doctor called.

* * *

Haley turned the industrial metal handle of the heavy wooden door to Nathan's sterile white room. She spotted her husband lying in the hospital bed, his eyes shut and his chest rising and falling steadily. She sat down in a chair next to the bed, holding Nathan's hand in hers.

Haley began to panic when she didn't feel the familiar piece of metal that adorned his ring finger graze her hand. She began to look around for it frantically until a starstruck nurse entered the room holding a manilla envelope.

"Uh, Ms. James?" the nurse spoke quietly. Haley turned around to look at her and the nurse laughed nervously. "Oh, okay, um, here are Mr. Scott's personal items." she stammered. Haley accepted the package and the nurse turned to leave.

"Nurse?" Haley called, and the nurse turned back. "Why did they take off his wedding ring?" she asked, rummaging through the manilla envelope.

"Well, uh, sometimes the anesthesia causes the fingers to swell, so as a safety percaution, we remove all jewelry."

"Okay, thank you." Haley said as she found the fairly large gold band. The nurse nodded and left the room. Haley picked up Nathan's limp left hand and slipped the band onto his finger. All of a sudden, she felt her husband's hand tighten around her wrist and she looked up to see his eyes flutter open. She stood up and ran a hand over his buzzed head. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"I love you, Hales." Nathan whispered, drowsily as his eyelids fluttered shut over his glassy blue eyes.

* * *

_A low blow! Not nearly a month after getting his contract renewed, Nathan Scott was, once again, injured during a basketball game. The injury came as Scott landed wrong on his bad knee after making a lay-up. Nothing's set in stone, but sources say that Scott will be out for at least two months._

_

* * *

_**A little cliffy at the end, hope you like it!**


	13. Say it Again

**A/N: I think you guys will REALLY like this chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Say it Again**

_The next day..._

Haley was alseep with her head resting on the edge of Nathan's bed. She awoke when she felt Nathan's arm move under her own arms. She looked up blinking to find her husband lying in the hospital bed awake. "Oh, hey", she stammered, nervously. "You look great, the color's really starting to come back into your face. Post-op really agrees with you." she rambled, trying to avoid the incident with the 'L' word as Nathan just smiled at her.

"You don't think I remember saying it, do you?" Nathan asked,still smiling, mischeviously. Haley just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Come here", he whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her until she was sitting on the bed beside him. He placed his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "I love you, Haley. It scares me to death that I'll blink and this marriage will be over. I love going to interviews or charity events with you because that's when I can openly be happy to call you my wife. Just waking up and finding you here, sticking by me when I need you most, I knew that what I was feeling was real..." All of a sudden, he was interupted when she pushed her face up so her lips were on his.

A little shocked but pleased, Nathan was about to close his eyes when Haley broke the kiss. "I love you too." she admitted, smiling widely. He let out a quiet, breathless laugh as she kissed him again.

Now, Nathan was the one to pull back abruptly. "Say it again", he whipered huskily, his voice heavy with want and desire.

"I love you", she responded giddily, absolutely in love with the fact that saying that was like a drug to him. Nathan's lips swooped down to capture Haley's . His IV occupied hand came up to tangle in her thick locks as she folded into his strong chest. The kiss was slow and sensual. The pace at which his tongue glided across her bottom lip, leaving a hot trail in its wake, was enough to send her over the edge.

A throat clearing pulled the two back to reality. Nathan turned slowly to find a nurse with a very stern expression on her face, standing in the doorway. Haley let a small, embarassed giggle escape her kiss-bruised lips as she buried her face in her husband's neck, who was trying not to laugh himself.

* * *

_The next day..._

Placing a wicker basket filled with food and coffee that Drew had prepared for the two, on the floor, a little pink bag next to it, Haley sat in the chair next to Nathan's hospital bed. She took in his sleeping appearance. His long-lashed eyelids were closed peacefully, his soft lips set in a firm line. The hopital gown was tied loosely around his thick neck. The white and blue material stopping where the cords of his neck meet his shoulders.

_He must be dreaming_, she thought when she saw his furrowed brow. She brought a small hand to his forehead, smoothing out the worry lines. She continued to run a dainty finger down the strong bridge of his nose, over his plush lips, to his chin where stubble had appeared over the past couple of days, down his throat, noting his slightly protuding adam's apple.

When reaching her destination, Haley slipped her hand under the neckline of her husband's hospital gown, feeling the thick muscles of his shoulders beneath her fingertips. Upon squeezing them, Nathan awoke and grabbed her wrist, "Having fun?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. He leaned down and kissed her as he felt her hand move under the thin material, from his shoulder to his cheek.

Haley pulled back and grabbed the little pink bag she previously placed on the floor. "Not as much fun as you'll be having with this." she tempted, holding the bag in front of her. Nathan gave her a questioning look and she pulled only a tiny piece of what he presumed to be a black lace teddy.

She shoved the garment back into the bag when she heard a knock at the door and Nathan groaned frustratedly. "Come in!", he shouted through gritted teeth.

An elderly heavy set nurse walked in holding a plastic basin of soapy water. "Time for your sponge bath, Mr. Scott."

Haley walked over to the nurse and took the basin from her, "I think I can take it from here." The nurse smiled knowingly and politely left the room. Haley carried the bucket of water back towards Nathan's bed with a devious smile on her face. Laying the tub on the edge of the end table, she dunked the sponge into the soapy water. She noticed Nathan trying to untie the robe at the back of his neck and stopped him.

"Let me", Haley whispered, seductively. She straddled him on the hospital bed, laying searing hot open-mouthed kisses on his neck while untying the string. She pulled the thin material down revealing his built chest. She reached for the sponge as he licked a path from her clavicle to her jaw.

Feeling Nathan envelope her earlobe in his mouth, Haley moaned and squeezed the sponge, letting the soapy water drip back into the tub. His arms encircled her waist, his wandering hands crept up the back of the wife beater of his that he was wearing.

Their eager lips met and Nathan pulled her flush against his chest. Haley pulled back watching the confusion flash in his lust-filled eyes. She bit lip mischeviously as she rubbed the sponge across the taut muscles of his upper body. Nathan groaned through gritted teeth as he felt the warm water trickle down the already sensitive skin of his chest. He put his hands on the sides of Haley's neck and pulled her lips to his. She brought the sponge up to circle around his neck as she opened her mouth, granting his searching tongue access.

Nathan took the sponge from Haley's hands and threw it into the basin, deciding the sponge bath was over. She put arms up, allowing him to pull the wife beater over her head. He let his hands fall to her silky smooth shoulders as her slim arms circled his middle, her tiny fingers leaving small moon shaped marks on the ridged muscles of his shoulder blades.

It would take more than a sponge bath to erase the dirty thoughts he had about his wife.

* * *

"So, tell me why you have me moving all the way down the other end of the hallway?" Nathan asked as he crutched into Haley's master bedroom, Haley shortly behind him, carrying his bags. 

"Because", she began, dropping his bags on his new side of the bed. "I don't want you to like fall off your bed in the middle of the night and have to lay there until morning." She finished, fluffing the pillows to distract herself.

Nathan leaned his crutches against the wall and hopped over to Haley on one foot. "Are you sure it's not because you got a taste of something you liked in the hospital?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, smiling.

"No", she answered, looking away, a pout on her face.

Nathan smiled and placed his hands on both her cheeks, making her look at him. He gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you say, but all I know is that I can't wait to wake up to you tomorrow morning." he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and flopping back onto the bed. She walked to the other side of the bed and snuggled into his body.

"Why wait 'till morning?" Haley purred, walking her fingers up his clothed chest, kissing his neck. Nathan grabbed her hand and individually kissed every one of her fingers.

"Listen, Hales, I know we've had sex already, and fooling around in the hospital was great, but I haven't had sex with someone I actually loved since Brooke, and I'm gonna sound like such a girl for saying this, but it's kinda a big deal for me." he finished, looking away, almost embarassed.

Haley ran her hand over his buzzed head, at the same time, making him look at her. "We could wait as long as you need." she whispered, stroking his chizelled cheek. "But...", she started mischeviously, swinging her leg across Nathan's body so she was straddling his hips, "that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Nathan gripped Haley's hips as she kissed from the cords of his neck up to his lips. One of his hands moved up to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, he was beginning to like these new arrangements.

* * *

_Checking Out: Nathan Scott was released fron the hospital today. He spotted leaving St. Mary's on crutches, his wife, Haley James, by his side. The couple shared an intimate moment as James helped Scott into the car. Telling by the look on Haley's face, I can bet that she has some vigorous 'physical therapy' workouts in store for her husband in the weeks to come._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: In case some of you are confused, Nathan and Haley didn't have sex in the hospital, they just had a little fun. **

**P.S. the line: '_noting his slightly protuding adam's apple'_ is dedicated to one of my best friends, Sam, who is absloutely obsessed with her boyfriend's adams apple, don't ask me why, she just is. I know, she's weird, but I love her. lol**


	14. My Dream Come False

**A/N: Sorry guys, its been a while since I updated, my little brother gave me the flu. Good job, Mikey.**

**Chapter 14: My Dream Come False**

_Six and a half months into marriage..._

Nathan was standing in the front of the full length mirror in the room that he now shared with Haley. He didn't need crutches to support him anymore but he had to wear a bulky air cast on his injured leg. There was a charity event tonight and he was standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs and an unbuttoned dark red Armani dress shirt, trying to fit the black dress pants over his injured leg without falling over.

Haley walked into the room wearing a strapless, knee-length, navy blue Gucci wrap dress, her straightened hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, her bangs pinned back, forming a stylish bump in front. "Please tell me you're just having trouble getting on your pants and not spending quality time with 'Rosie Palm'." she commented, wittily, causing him to turn around and let out a frustrated sigh.

Letting out a low chuckle, Haley walked toward Nathan, her silver Manolo Blahniks clicking against the floor.. Standing in back of him, she bent down and pulled up his pants that were around his ankles. She wrapped her arms around his waist in order to zip and button the pants.

Hopping on one leg, Nathan turned around to look at Haley. "You look breathtaking." he said, placing both of his hands on the side of her neck and pulling her into a searing kiss. Haley placed her delicate hands on top of Nathan's much bigger ones as he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "You _are _breathtaking." he whispered, stroking her cheekbone with his calloused thumb. Her hands up his back, under his unbuttoned shirt pulling him closer for another kiss.

Nathan closed his lust-ladden eyes as his hands travelled from the sides of her neck down the her bare shoulders, then around her upper back. As Haley felt his tongue flick against her lips, her hands slid form his back to the bare muscles of his chest, lightly pushing im away.." You better start getting ready and button up that shirt before I'm tempted to rip it off." she whispered huskily as she walked towards the door.

Nathan watched her swaying hips as she left the room. He looked heavenward. "Oh, the control you have over me." he spoke to Brooke, smiling. Chuckling to himself, he rolled his eyes and continuedto button his shirt.

* * *

Nathan walked into the elegant ballroom with one of Haley's arm linked through his, a silver clutch in her other hand. Nathan had a classic black Armani suit with a dark red shirt and a black tie. 

Haley looked around the ballroom, it was gorgeous! White marble spread across the spacious floor. The gold painted walls stretched at least twenty-five feet to a gold plated dome that an enormous chandelier hung from. Four white pillars were strategically placed at each corner of the wooden dancer floor. One on side of the dance floor was a quite large string orchestra, on the other sides there were a bunch of round tables covered in white tables cloth. On the opposite side of the spacious room, a wide grand staircase could be made out leading to a open hallway upstairs.

The couple soon spotted Peyton at one of the tables, waving them over. Seated next to Peyton was a handsome young man, he had short curly brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. When Nathan and Haley approached the table Peyton and her date stood up. "Nate, J, this is Jake Jagielski, the guy I was telling you about." Peyton explained, interwining her left hand with Jake's right hand. She turned towards her date, "Jake, this is my best friend, Haley and her husband, Nathan."

Haley stuck out her hand, "It' nice to meet you, Jake." Jake accepted her hand.

"Likewise", he said, leaning foward to place a polite kiss on her cheek. Next, Jake went to firmly shake Nathan's hand.

"How's it going, man?" Nathan greeted, returning the other man's handshake.

"No complaints", Jake said, dropping Nathan's hand and plaing his own his in pockets of his black suit pants. "I saw the game a few weeks back, soryr about your knee."

Haley pulled Peyton to the side, leaving the men to their boy talk. "He's adorable!" Haley exclaimed in a low whispered.

"I know, right!" Peyton squealed happily.

* * *

Nathan lightly pushed away his plate and leaned back in his chair, stuffed. He draped his arm across the back of Haley's chair as she daintily took the last bite of her fillet mignon. 

"That was good." Jake stated, rubbing his stomach with one hand and placing the other on Peyton's knee.

"I completely agree." Nathan said, stretching, arching his back.

"So, Haley, when is this movie of yours coming out? The buzz about it is huge." Jake asked as the waiter removed the dinner plates.

Haley felt Nathan's hand, which was resting on her knee, starting to move up the skirt of her dress. " Well, I, uh, it, um, comes out on the 23rd, so, uh, that would be in, I think, a few weeks." she stammered as she felt her husband's heated fingertips against her inner thigh. Nathan smirked, hearing her breath catch in her throat.

"It looks really good. What's the storyline again, J?" Peyton asked, eyeing the creme brule that was placed in front of her.

"Well, it's about this gir.." Haley stopped abuptly and took in a sharp breath as she felt Nathan's finger snap the waistband of her panties. She grabbed his forearm and yanked it so his hand was no longer in her skirt. "Will you excuse us?" Haley said, eyeing Nathan and tugging on his sleeve, heading towards the staircase. He raised his champagne toward Peyton and Jake and winked, following his wife up the staircase.

"They're horny, right?" Jake laughed, turning his attention to Peyton.

"Oh yeah", she said, taking a bite of her dessert.

* * *

Walking into a vacant study upstairs, Nathan took Haley and pinned her up against the now closed door. His hot lips found that specific spot under her ear, causing her to bite to bottom lip to stiffle a moan. "I think you're breaking your own rules." she let out in a breathy whisper, gripping the strong muscles of his back. He leaned his head down so his lips were right in front of hers, their breathes mixing together. 

"No, I said no sex." Nathan said huskily, his hands travelling from Haley's shoulder blades to her ass, " I never said anything about touching." he concluded, squeezing her ass and picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Pushing his lower body against hers, Nathan balanced Haley against the door, he grabbed his champagne glass off a nearby desk and drained the tan liquid into his mouth. He, then, pressed his lips against hers, opening his mouth, letting the bubbly liquid swish into hers and fizz down her throat.

Haley swallowed and sighed happily as Nathan's hot wet lips enveloped hers once again. She opened her mouth, allowing his searching tongue access as she raked her nails over his scalp.

Nathan continued to grind his hips in Haley's, causing her to tighten her legs around his waist. She arched her back slightly as she felt his arousal under the curve of her ass. He kept grinding himself into her over and over until...

"Oh God, Nathan!" Haley shreiked, her eyes rolling back into her head, her legs tightening around Nathan's waist even more, her small hand gripping the back of his neck tightly. His hot breath against her clavicle causing her to shudder even more than she already was.

Nathan broke the deafening silence, "Did you just..."

"Yeah", Haley breathed, letting her head fall back against the door. He let out a breath, smiling against her neck.

Haley slid down the door until her feet touched the floor. Nathan took off his suit jacket and threw it on the brown leather sofa nearby. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." he said, placing a chaste kiss on his wife's lips, then heading to the adjoining bathroom.

On her way to the full length mirror on the opposite wall, Haley picked up Nathan's jacket. She buried her face in it, inhaling his spicy scent. Hugging it closer to her body, she heard something crinkle. She opened up the jacket and found an old crinkled photo in the inner breast pocket.

In the picture was Brooke painting her bathroom. She was wearing one of Nathan's sleeveless t-shirts under paint-stained overalls, smudges of light green paint on her face. Nathan was obviously behind the camera because Brooke, a paint brush in one hand, blew a kiss toward him with the other.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Haley stuffed the picture back into the pocket and threw the jacket back on the couch. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes quickly and ran her hands over the front of her dress, smoothing it out.

Looking in the full length mirror, Haley saw Nathan come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her Chanel No. 5. "You're my eternity, Hales." he whispered, his breath tickling her delicate skin.

Haley turned around in Nathan's arms, resting her hands on his chest. "You know, every since I was little, I never wanted the whole fairy tale scene. The whole white picket fence, 2.5 kids, I didn't need it. All I wanted was a man that gave me his heart unconditionally and trusted me to protect it." Haley explained, placing her hand over the left side of Nathan's chest, the knuckles of her other hand brushing against his clean shaven cheek. "I know it's hard but I still want that."

Nathan watched, puzzled, as Haley exited the room. He picked up his suit jacket off the leather couch and sensed a whiff of Haley's perfume. He opened it up and noticed the photo was halfway out of the inner breast pocket. Haley had saw the picture of Brooke.

Way beyond frustration, Nathan agressively threw suit jacket against the wall.

* * *

_Hollywood's golden couple stepped out for a good cause, Nathan Scott and Haley James attended a charity dinner to help raise money to stop the trafficing of conflict diamonds in Africa. This was the couple thrid charity event this month. Do we have another Brad and Angelina on our hands?_

_

* * *

_

**Hope it was worth the wait!!**


	15. Loving Memories

**A/N: Sorry it's been, sooooooooo long. Alot of you were confused at the end of the last chapter, whether Nathan was frustrated at Haley for snooping or just frustrated at himself. I can tell you now, he was frustrated at himself and not at Haley. And I know a lot of _you _are getting frustrated because Nathan still carries Brooke's memory with him. You got to remember, Brooke wasn't just his girlfriend, but his fiance, he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. You have to bare with him as he tries to let her go.**

**P.S.-Sw33t Lavender- Don't worry, I love long reviews, and I love when people tell me what they like about the story.**

**IHeartMcSteamy.Naley- Nathan said that to Brooke instead of Haley because the reason he said he wanted to wait to have sex is because he wants it to be special and the last time he 'made love' to someone it was Brooke.**

**P.P.S.- Italics are the video, you'll see...**

**Chapter 15: Loving Memories**

_Six and a half months into marriage..._

A shell of a man sat on the white plush couch in the living room, staring blankly at the blank television.

"Nate!" Haley called, her heels clicking against thee woodfloor as she came into the living room. She looked at the motionless man she called her husband. He sat there, barely blinking, in a plain white t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Readjusting the oversized bag that was slung over her shoulder, she approached him. "I'm going shopping with Peyton, I'll be back later." she whispered, kissing his forehead, he still remained motionless.

Hearing the front door close, Nathan stood up and put an old video tape that he hid under the sofa into the VCR. He smiled as the perky brunette who once held his heart appeared on the screen.

_Brooke was lying on the couch, holding the video camera out in front of her. "Hey baby", she whispered, looking into the lens. "You're lying next to me." she said, moving the camera to the side to show Nathan laying asleep next to her on his side. "You're probably gonna kill me for toying with this thing. Sometimes I think you love this thing more than you love me."_

_"Damn right", Nathan said, his eyes still closed as he pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She set the camera on the coffee table beside them, unknowingly keeping them in focus. _

_Brooke punched her boyfriend playfully in the stomach. Nathan rolled on top of her and started to tickle her sides, smiling as he watched her laugh. Shw threw her head back and tried to still his hands. She caught his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. She tightened her arms around his shoulders and started to kiss her way down his chin to his neck._

_As she was doing this, Nathan looked towards the camera and noticed the little red light still on. He reached over and clicked it off._

The tv went fuzzy. Nathan swiped his hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh. He looked up as he heard the sound return.

_This time the picture on the screen was of Nathan's after graduation party but he didn't remember filming it. The camera shook as it moved through the hordes of people, landing on Nathan and Brooke who were dancing together in the middle of the crowd in the living room. _

_Their bodies swaying to the slow music, oblivious to the camera. Brooke had her arms wrapped around Nathan's middle. One of his arms was wrapped around her back, his other hand craddling the back of her neck._

_Brooke relved in the feeling of Nathan's lips as he laid slow light kisses all over her face: both her cheekbones, the tip of her nose, her bottom and top lips. _

_As he was paying special attention to her eyelids, a throat clearing came from behind the camera and Nathan turned towards the camera. "Tim! Get the hell outta here!" he said, waving his hands at the camera._

Fuzzy.

_Brooke was standing at her kitchen island, baking brownies. "What do you have there, baby?" Nathan's voice came from behind the camera._

_"Brownies", Brooke said, licking batter off her index finger._

_"No, I mean that shiny thing on the beautiful left hand of my beautiful new fiance?"_

_"Oh, this old thing?" she laughed, waving her hand. Nathan put the camera down on the counter, keeping them in focus._

_He walked over to her and picked her up so she was sitting on the counter. "I love you, boyfriend." Brooke said, placing her hands on Nathan's cheeks._

_"Boyfriend?" Nathan asked, a confused look marring his strong features._

_"Sorry, I mean fiance. I'm gonna have to get used to that." she giggled, kissing the man she loved lightly as he untied the apron from around her waist..._

The picture on the screen became fuzzy again this time because of the tears that filled Nathan's eyes.


	16. Letting Go, Moving On

**A/N: Yay! another update! The italics are a dream except for the date in the beginning of course.**

**RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT**

**Chapter 16: Letting Go, Moving On**

_Seven months in marriage..._

_Nathan stood at the front of a crowded church, awaiting his bride-to-be. The heavy wood doors opened and the room fell silent. There, in the doorway, light shining from behind her, Haley walked down the isle._

_When she reached Nathan, he grabbed her hand._

_Nathan blinked._

_Brooke stood in from of him, dressed in the pale yellow dress she was buried in. Yellow, her favorite color. She reached her hand to gently touch his cheek. "You don't belong to me anymore, baby." she said, running her thumb over his ear. She pulled him close and kissed him gingerly on the lips. She reluctantly pulled away and hugged him tightly, whispering "Let her in, Nate"_

_Before Nathan could say anything, Brooke backed away down the isle, the doors slamming shut._

Nathan sat up in bed, breathing heavily, cool beads of sweat covering is chest. His breathing calmed as he looked down at a sleeping Haley. Laying on his side, he rubbed her cami-clad back. He could see her dark eyes flutter open in the moonlight.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, her voice laced with grogginess.

"I had a dream." Nathan said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Okay Dr. King, go back to sleep." she laughed, swiping her hand across his sharp cheekbone. She was now laying on her side facing Nathan.

He rolled on top of her, his knees straddling her hips. He ran his hand through her hair, letting it settle on the back of her neck. "I love you , Hales, and I want to show you."

There was a long silence as the two stared into each other's eyes. Nathan's intense blue eyes were shades darker than usual. Haley had only seen his eyes this blue on two other occasions: their first one night stand and that stormy nights months ago.

Nathan sat up when he felt Haley's hands pushing lightly on his chest, allowing her to sit up as well. The two of them sat there staring at each other. Her eyes were scanning over his bare chest as she bit her lip, thinking. Suddenly, she reached down and pulled her cami over her head. Nathan let out a breathy, nervous laugh as he took in her radiant beauty. She had an amazing chest, the last two times they'd had sex were so rushed he didn't have time to give it the attention it deserved.

Nathan reluctantly reached out a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Haley's ear, trailing it down the column of her throat to lightly cup her breast. Her hand slowly came up to cover his, squeezing it. He groaned through gritted teeth and crashed his lips onto her.

Falling back under her husband's welcome weight, Haley kissed Nathan back with as much passion as she received. She raked her nails down his shoulder blades as he sucked on that specific spot under her ear. "Nate...", she moaned as she felt him dig his teeth into her neck. He smoothed his tongue over the bite mark as she gripped the muscles of his back.

Nathan's lips kissed their way down Haley's neck. He laid light, barely-there kisses along the top of her chest. Looking up and seeing his wife smiling down at him, he let his tongue lick a wet path around her nipple. When he felt her hands thread through his short hair, he blew a cool stream of air on the path he left and felt her body shudder beneath his own.

Nathan found Haley's lips again as she opened her mouth, allowing access to his searching tongue. She wrapped her tongue around his and sucked on it, making him fist his hands in her light brown locks. Her hands ran from his shoulder blades down to snap the waistband of his boxer briefs. She lifted her hips off the bed, allowing him to hook his thumbs in the side of her panties and pulled them down her slim thighs.

"Oh, my God...", Haley breathed as Nathan ground his hips into hers. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt his cloth covered length against the sensitive skin of her nether region. "Oh, God, Nathan, I need you right now..." she whispered, struggling for breath. She slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down his muscular thighs.

Nathan put his weight on his elbows which were propped on each side of Haley's head, his hands stroking her hair as he kissed her lightly all over her face. He entered her slowly, hearing her take in a sharp breath. "Oh, Hales, you feel so good..." he whispered, sucking on her earlobe.

After giving her time to adjust, Nathan starting to move his hips in time with Haley's. He was moving so slow that she thought she might go insane. She grabbed the sides of his head, which was a few inches away from hers, and pulled it down roughly so she could kiss him with all her pent up passion. Still, despite her obvious plea for more, he kept his steady pace, in and out, in and out.

Haley's hands travelled down so her arms were wrapped low around his waist. She pulled him closer so his stomach and his chest were flush against hers. God, the feeling of her chest pressed up against his was enough to drive him mad, with that thought, he picked up the pace.

With one hand gripping the headboard and the other digging little moon shaped marks into Nathan's back, Haley was about to lose it. She threw her head back against the pillow and wrapped her legs tighter around Nathan's waist, bringing him in further. She felt the burning in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close.

Nathan moved his hands around her waist and down to squeeze her ass, bringing her in closer as he pounded harder into her. "I love you, Haley James Scott." he whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck, releasing himself into her.

Hearing those words made Haley snap and she screamed her release, holding onto Nathan for dear life. Trembling, he slowly lifted his head to look at his wife. "I love you, too, Nathan Scott." Haley breathed, smiling widely. A sleepy smile spread across his lips and he tiredly let his head fall, his lips crashing onto hers.

Reluctantly pulling back from the kiss, Nathan rolled onto his side, not wanting to remove himself from Haley, he quickly pulled her into his body. He tangled in fingers through her mused hair as they both dozed off, completely breathless.

* * *

**Sorry if the love scene was bad, I'm only 15! lol. Tell me what you think...**


	17. Pictures and Propositions

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. You see, I had the first 15 or so chapters already written out so now that I have to write _and_ post the chapters there will be more time between updates. I also have another hobby that you guys might like, I make Nathan and Haley videos and put them online, here's my homepage(replace the space with periods) : http://www youtube com/profile?userjlafflvr23 **

**Chapter 17: Pictures and Propositions**

_The next morning..._

Nathan watched Haley, _his_ Haley sleep peacefully. He was lying on his side, his head leaning on his propped up elbow, admiring everything about his wife. The way her chest rose and fell steadily, the way her mouth hung open slightly, the way her dark lashes rested on her high cheekbones, the way a tiny snore escaped her throat when she exhaled.

Still sleeping, Haley turned on her side into Nathan, nuzzling her face in his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her body, his hand rubbing her naked back as her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, looking into his blue ones. "Hey you", he whispered, wearing his signature smirk.

"Hi", she croaked back, attempting to chase the sleep from her voice.

"I must say", he started, threading his fingers through her auburn tresses, "you are the most adorable mouth breather I have ever seen." She scoffed and lightly punched him in the stomach, backing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders, pulling her to his body. "I'm just kidding, baby."

Bracing her hands against her stomach, "Well, Buster, you _do_ make morning breath sexy." she said, her fingers walking up his chest. He wrapped one of his arms all the way around her neck, pulling her to him, his lips against hers. He rolled over so he was on his back and she was slightly on top of him.

With one of Nathan's arm still around Haley's neck, the other tangled in her hair while her delicate fingers stroked his cheek. She ran her tongue along his, tasting a tinge of morning breath. Pulling away, she nuzzled her face in his neck, smiling contently. His hand that was still around her body was lazily tracing her '23' tattoo as she played with the thin trail of hair just below his navel.

Breaking the silence, Nathan spoke, "Listen, Hales, about the picture you found in my jacket at the charity event...", he was cut off by Haley pressing two fingers against his lips.

"It's okay, I overreacted. I shouldn't have blamed you, Brooke was the biggest part of your life for five years. I mean, if she was still alive, you two would probably be..." she was cut off as Nathan pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. When he reluctantly pulled back, he cupped the side of her neck, his thumb tracing around the shell of her ear.

"You're right", Nathan whispered softly, his eyes searching her face, "she was a big part of my life, but that was in the past. You're my future, Haley James Scott. I never wanna be the reason for the look on your face I saw that night. If it would make you feel better, I'll keep all of her pictures in that box under the bed."

"Don't be ridiculous." Haley scoffed. "Where's that picture?" Nathan gave her a confusd look. "Come on, let's see it." He rolled over and took it out from the bottom drawer of his nightstand. She got up and put on one of Nathan's dress shirt that was thrown on a nearby chair that was so big on her that it could wrap around her tiny frame twice.

Haley snatched the photo out of Nathan's hand and walked over to her dresser. Nathan leaned back against the headboard, which had come loose during their several sessions of passionate love-making the previous night, and watched her move gracefully across the room. He loved how petite she was, the way his shirt reached all the way down to the middle of her tanned, toned thighs, God, just the thought of her tiny frame pressed against his much larger one got him all hot and twisted.

Reaching the dresser, Haley took one of many pictures of her and Peyton out of a classic black picture frame and replaced it with the picture of Brooke. She walked back to the bed and flopped down next to Nathan, who pulled her close into his side. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you", he whispered, his lips still against her smooth skin.

"Mhm", she mummbled, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of his soft lips against her forehead. "You know, I would've loved to meet her."

"Oh, she would've loved you. I guarantee she would have made me watch your show with her every week."

"She sounds like a great girl. She must've been to land a guy like you." Haley smiled, her knuckles stroking his cheekbone. The feeling of her smooth knuckles over his stubbled cheek was enough to drive him to a slow insanity.

"God, I love you, Hales." Nathan whispered, huskily, her lips crashing down on top of hers. The force of his kiss caused Haley to fall back against the pillows. The feeling of his tongue parting her lips and plunging into her mouth made her let out a moan into his mouth as she gripped the back of his neck. He licked up her cheek to her ear, his tongue leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake. "Are you gonna give me babies?" he breathed against her ear then took her earlobe into his hot mouth.

Haley shivered and the only way to answer him was to nod her head frantically. Nathan smiled and seized her mouth with his once again. Her lips opened under his to let out a loud moan as he grinded his manhood, which she had thoroughly experienced many times the night before, into her lower body.

Nathan pulled back and looked into Haley's glazed eyes as he ran his hands over her face. "Just imagine, a little girl with my eyes and extremely good looking bone structure", she laughed and rolled her eyes as he said this, "and your hair and beautiful lips. How 'bout it?" he asked as he bent his head down to kiss said lips.

Haley pulled back, smiling contently as she ran her hand over Nathan's buzzed head. "Can we start now?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Mama." Nathan smiled, pulling Haley on top of him. She squealed happily as he began kissing her neck...

* * *

**By the way, you guys, over the weekend I rented the move Tristan & Isolde and absolutely fell in love with it, so if you haven't seen it already, I suggest you do!**


	18. Disappointments

**A/N: Okay, guys, I'm glad you all liked the fact that Nathan and Haley have decided to have a baby! I don't know about you guys but I loved the "God, the way you look at me sometimes." scene on last Wednesday's episode, my heart like melted. Okay, and they really need to cut Nathan's hair, he has like a mullet, business in the front party in the back, lol.**

**Chapter 18: Disappointments**

_8 months into marriage..._

"Did you get it?" Haley shouted as she heard the front door open and close. She was in the master bathroom, standing in front of the vanity mirror. She was wearing lime green, light blue and beige plaid bermuda shorts and a fitted lime green polo, today her hair was pin straight.

"Yeah, here it is", Nathan said, holding out the plastic bag. Haley clapped her hands giddily and snatched the bag out of his hands. She gave him a look as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door jam. She cleared her throat.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Aren't you gonna leave?"

"What? I've seen you naked dozens of times but you can't pee in front of me?" Nathan asked, laughing ironically.

"Just go", Haley said, smacking his ass playfully as he left the room. Nathan walked into the adjoining bedroom and sat down on the edge of the kingsize bed, the fingers of his right hand twisting his wedding band around his left ring finger, nervously. This was the second pregnancy test Haley had taken since they had started trying for a baby a month ago. The first one had been negative, they had been discouraged at first but continued to try.

Hearing the bathroom door creak open, Nathan looked up, saw disappointed look on Haley's face and knew. A frown marred her features as she hung her head, a sniffle escaping her nose. Nathan quickly swiped a hand over his face, getting his frustration out before getting up to comfort his wife.

When he reached Haley, Nathan rubbed up and down her arms. "Don't worry, baby, it's only our second test. We'll keep trying, okay?" he asked, grabbing her face between his hands and wiping her tears away with his thumbs then letting his hands fall to her shoulders.

Haley nodded, sniffling as she looked up at Nathan who was smiling down at her softly. She quickly pushed her face up to meet his. After regaining his balance, he lightly placed both his hands on either side of her face. He held her face steady as he tilted his head to the side, slanting his mouth over hers. Her delicate hands gripped the muscles of his lower back that was covered by his usual sleeveless gray t-shirt as he ran this tongue over the roof of her mouth. Her hands moved lower so the tips of her fingers could dip below the waistband of his navy blue basketball shorts.

Nathan pulled away reluctantly, resting his forehead against hers. Haley looked into his intense blue eyes as one of his hands came up to caress the little tendrils of hair that framed her face. He sucked in a breath, trying to steady his breathing. "I would love to continue, but I don't think I can stand having you just once and I have to meet Jake and you have plans with Peyton."

Kissing Nathan soundly on the lips, Haley nodded in agreement. "Can we continue this later?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nathan smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Jake caught the ball as it dropped from the hoop after Nathan shot and made a three pointer. They were at a local basketball court and have been shooting hoops for the past hour or so. The two men walked over to the nearby bleachers to take a rest. "Are you okay man? You seem a little out there." Jake asked, offering Nathan a Gatorade that he retrieved from his gym bag. 

Nathan squinted and saw several photographers scattered about in the distance as he twisted off the cap to his drink. "Haley and I have decided to have a baby." he revealed, still looking ahead as he took a swig of the red liquid.

"That's great!" Jake said, clapping one of his hands on Nathan's back. "How's it going for you guys?"

Nathan stroked the stubble that had appeared on his chin over the past couple of days and looked over at his friend. "Not so good actually. We're having some trouble."

"Well, how long have you two been trying?"

"About a month", Nathan said, squinting against the sun and flashbulbs of the photographers that lined the fence of the court, out of ear shot.

"Well, it's not that bad." Jake retorted, trying to light up the mood. "A woman only ovulates a few days a month."

"Yeah, I guess", Nathan responded, looking down at his feet, his head suddenly snapping up to look at his friend, confusion written on his face, "Wait, how do you know all this?"

"My mom's an OB/GYN, I've known more about va-jay-jay's than any man ever should since I was this high", Jake explained, placing his hand at his waist. Nathan laughed, kind of embarassed for his friend. Jake jumped off the bleachers, ball in hand. "But I will tell you this", he said, dribbling the ball between his legs, "When Haley does pop out your demon spawn, that's kid's gonna have one hell of a jump shot." Jake laughed, chest passing the ball to the other man.

"Haha, very funny", Nathan laughed sarcastically then smiling genuinely, doubling the ball back to Jake. "Just shoot for the ball."

* * *

"Haley? Are you there?" Peyton asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. They were at an outdoor cafe for lunch and the darker haired woman had been distracted almost the entire time. 

"Huh?" Haley asked, snapping out of her train of thought.

"You seen kinda distant. Where's you're head at, J?" Peyton inquired, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Well, uh", she began, fixing her sunglasses which rested on the top of her head, "Me and Nathan, we're, um, trying to start a family." As soon as the sentence left her mouth, a sob escaped her throat as she let her sunglasses fall over her eyes so a nearby stalkarazzi couldn't get a picture of her crying.

"J, honey, that's a good thing." Peyton soothed, reaching a hand over to rub her friend's forearm.

"I just don't understand!" Haley exclaimed quietly, regaining her composure. "All these irresponsible people who are looking for a quick fuck get pregnant, but me and my _husband_ who are responsible and well established can't even come close".

"Don't worry, sweetie, it'll happen. If anyone deserves a baby, it's the two of you." Peyton said, squeezing Haley's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks, Peyt", she said, wiping away the tear tracks from her cheeks and placing her sunglasses back on the top of her head.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend..._

Haley looked down at the table at her ringing sidekick, she picked it up and notived it was her sister, Vivian. "One sec", she mouthed to Peyton as she pressed the talk button. "Hey, Viv", she said into the phone. "When? In two weeks? Um, I'm pretty sure we can come. Just lemme talk to Nathan and I'll give you a call, okay? Alright, talk to you later, bye."

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked, breaking off a piece of bread and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm going home", Haley beamed, smiling widely.

* * *

Opening the heavy front door to her Hollywood Hills home, Haley wondered why all the lights were off when Nathan's Escalade and motorcycle were both in the garage. Those thoughts were interrupted when a dark figure yanked her into the house and pinned her up against the now closed door. The minute she heard and felt the man's breathing, she knew it was her husband. 

Nathan crushed Haley's lips with his own, pressing her further against the door. She responded quickly, slipping her tongue into his mouth as one of his hands came in contact with her thigh, lifting it up so it could wrap around his slim waist. She gripped the strong muscles of his shoulders as he started to leave a wet trail of kisses down her neck. His masculine hands traveled under the back of her shirt, settling just under her shoulder blades, pulling her closer.

"Babe", Haley moaned breathily as she felt Nathan tongue lap over her pulse point where he has just bitten.

"Hmm?" Nathan breathed, his mouth inches away from hers. He brought his hand up tp hold her face, her chin resting in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Viv called today when I was at lunch with Peyton." she said, shivering as she felt Nathan's thumb run over the crevice between her bottom lip and her chin.

"And?" he asked, smiling mischeiviously, his fingertip burning a trail from Haley's chin to the slight cleavage that her shirt allowed.

"She wanted to know if we want to go to Tree Hill." she stated, taking his hand away from her shirt and lacing his fingers with hers, kissing the back of his hand. "How 'bout it?"

"Where you go, I go, baby." Nathan said, causing a smile to spread across Haley's face.

She reached up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're gonna love it there."

Nathan smiled at her childlike giddyness. "I better not get jipped on some naked baby pictures of the Emmy Award winning Haley James Scott." Haley gave him the evil eye and as he turned to leave he felt a swift slap in the ass.

* * *

_A player turned father? Nathan Scott was spotted at the 6th street Rite Aid in the woman's health section and caught leaving the convience store with a small item wrapped in a plastic bag. Could we have a Naley baby on our hands?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if the ending is bad I just got back from a field tripo to New York, Hope you liked it!**


	19. Reminders of What Can't Be

**

* * *

**

**P.S.- In this story Haley has a brother and two sisters but only one sister will be in this chapter.**

**Chapter 19: Reminders of What Can't Be**

_8 and a half months into marriage..._

Giving the photographers a quick wave, Nathan continued to make his way through Wilmington International Airport holding Haley's hand. There were seven or so photogs around the young couple which was nothing compared to the thirty or more they were usually swarmed by.

Nathan, dressed in jeans that rested low on his hips and a plain white t-shirt that was tight around his chest, let Haley's hand go so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. As he pulled her in closer, she smiled into his chest.

When the two reached the baggage claim, Haley, dressed in hip hugging Seven jeans, a hot pink Juicy ribbed tank top and a Ed Hardy hat, turned to face Nathan. She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her hands slip into his back pockets. He wrapped his arms around her back as she buried her face in his shoulder.

They stood there in their embrace contently, waiting for the conveyerbelt of luggage to start moving as the reporters kept snapping pictures of their PDA. Haley pulled away as she saw the bags appear out of the corner of her eyes. She retrieved a luggage cart as Nathan got their suitcases. He pushed the cart towards the automatic doors of the exit as Haley walked beside him, slipping her hand under the back of his t-shirt as if it was the most natural thing in the world, like they've been doing it for years.

When they were finally outside, Nathan loaded the bags into the trunk of the rented Escalade as Haley hopped into the front passenger seat. She rolled down her window as Nathan got in the driver's seat. Waving her dainty hand to the photographers, she said "See you later, Fellas." With that, Nathan sped away.

* * *

The black SUV pulled up to an average sized house on the beach. "This is where you grew up?" Nathan asked, putting the car in park. 

"Yup, I keep telling my folks I'm gonna buy them a bigger house, but my mom is adamant against it." Haley said, stepping down form the high vehicle. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the setting sun as she admired the place she called home for the first seventeen years of her life.

Haley was headed to the back of the SUV to help Nathan with their suitcases as she heard squeal form the direction of the house. "Aunt Haley!" she heard and whipped around to see her fifteen year old niece, Leah, running towards her.

The older woman had to take a step back to maintain her balance as the teenager collided into her chest. "Hey, baby", Haley said, returning Leah's hug tightly.

The two pulled apart, Haley keeping one arm around Leah's waist as Nathan approached them. "Leah, you remember Nathan, don't you?" Haley asked, placing her free hand on Nathan's forearm.

"Of course", Leah said, smiling widely, her teenage hormones getting the best of her.

"Nice to see you again, darling." Nathan greeted, bending down to kiss the blushing girl on the cheek. Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at her niece's giddyness.

"Is your father here?" she asked as Nathan helped her with the remaining luggage.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere." Leah said, looking around the yard.

"I think you got the wrong house." a gruff voice came from the side of the house accompanied by a man in his late thrity's with the same big brown eyes as Haley, a shaven head, and a light brown goatee speckled with gray. "You should hop on the interstate and keep going west."

"Micheal James! Get you ass over here!" Haley squealed meeting her older brother half way down the driveway, jumping into his arms.

"How you doing, sweetie?" Mike asked, catching his baby sister in his arms and swinging her around.

"Better than you." she said as her brother put her down, she stepped back to get a better look at him. "You're old", she said, noting his graying goatee.

He chuckled, stroking his facial hair, "Come on, it hasn't been that long since you've seen me."

"You're right, you've always been old." she said, punching him lightly in the stomach. "Why don't you drag your feeble self over to help Nathan while I go find Viv."

* * *

"Hello!" Haley called as she entered the house. Her legs were immediately attacked by her two year old twins nephews. The toddlers yanked on her pantlegs out of excitement and she bent down to picked up the two boys, one on each hip. 

"Tyler, Bryan! What have I told you about running..." Vivian scolded, trailing off as she saw her little sister standing in the foyer. "Haley! You're finally here!" The pregnant woman said, slightly waddling over to her sister.

Haley had to push the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach aside as she felt Vivian's rounded tummy come in contact with her flat one. Haley pulled back and placed both her hands on the other woman stomach. "Look at you!"

"I know, I'm a whale." Vivian said, rolling her eyes.

"Bullshit, you're beautiful." Haley reassured. Walking through the door, the first thing Nathan noticed was the pregnant state of his sister-in-law and the way Haley was staring longingly at the other woman's stomach.

"Nathan!" Vivian said, her voice slightly deferring him from his concern for Haley.

"Hey Viv", Nathan smiled, giving his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek. Pulling back, he shot a look of concern to his wife. She caught his glance and tried to shrug it off, giving him a half-hearted smile. "Hales, do you want to help me with these?" he asked, taking the bags from Mike.

"Um, yeah, sure", she said, grabbing some bags for herself and leading Nathan upstairs.

* * *

Once the two were in Haley's childhood bedroom, Haley dropped the suitcases she was carrying with a thud, letting out a pent up sigh and tossing her Ed Hardy hat across the room. Seeing her distressed state, Nathan walked over to her and rubbed her smooth arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, his hands coming up to rest on the sides of her face. 

Haley brought her hands up to hold onto Nathan's wrists, there was a long pause before she spoke, her eyes focusing on the floor. "Is it normal for my heart to break a little bit more everytime I look at Viv's stomach?" she asked, looking up with glassy eyes.

"Oh, baby", Nathan whispered softly, his own heart breaking for his wife as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to his body. He stroked her hair lovingly as he felt her tears soaking through his shirt. "Shh..." he soothed, but his attempt to calm her down only made her body rack with more violent sobs.

Nathan continued to rub Haley's back until he heard her breathing return to normal. He pulled back, using his slender fingers to tuck her dishevled hair behind her ears. "Hales, I've never wanted anything as much as I've wanted this." he said, letting his hand fall to her flat stomach. "Yeah, my heart sank when I saw your sister was pregnant", he paused, looking down then looking back up, "but my heart _broke_ my heart when I saw the way you were staring at her belly. And it breaks my heart even more to know that I can't give you that..." he trailed off, hanging his head.

"No", Haley said with conviction, surprising Nathan who looked up at her. "This is not your fault. Don't you ever think that." she urged, her eyes darting back and forth between his. "You are the most remarkable, caring, loving, beautiful man inside and..."

Haley was suddenly cut off as Nathan's head swooped down to captuere her lips with his own. He held her body close to his so there was no space or air between them. One of his hands held the back of her head, the other around her waist as he walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She let her knees give out so she was now sitting on the edge of her bed, eye level with Nathan's waist. She slipped her nimble hands under his white t-shirt, pushing it up his body, giving her room to undo the worn brown leather belt that held up his jeans.

With the hem of his shirt bunched up around his chest, Nathan threaded his fingers through Haley's hair as she laid hot open mouthed kisses along his navel, swirling her tongue around his belly button. The loop of his jeans finally released the button as she stood so her lips could meet his, their tongues battling furiously.

Nathan lowered Haley down onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She finally pulled off his shirt, revealing the rest of his amazingly sculpted upper body. She wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him down so all of his weight was on her as his mouth slanted over hers. He ground his hips into hers and she moaned in his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

"Haley Marie! Get your scrawny ass down here before I have to come up there and drag it down!" Jimmy James' voice boomed through the house with a hint of humor. Haley's head fell back onto the bed frustratedly as Nathan's fell into the crook of her neck. She patted his butt, telling him to get up. He did, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed as well.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna get cleaned up." he said, placing his hands on his shoulders and nodding towards to adjoining bathroom, "And before this trip is over, we're gonna Christen this room."

"Perhaps more than once." Haley laughed, rising on her tip toes to kiss Nathan sweetly on the lips. "Don't be long." she said, walking to the door.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Haley spotted her parents in the living room. "Daddy!" she squealed, jumping into her father's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"I'm getting too old for this, Doll." Jimmy chuckled, hugging his daughter.

"Don't be silly! You look younger than Mike." She said, her father letting her down as she stuck her tongue out at her brother one was sitting on the couch, watching the ball game. She turned towards her mother.

"Hey, Ma", Haley said, hugging Lydia.

"Hey, baby" Lydia said, rubbing Haley's back. "Where's that husband of yours?" Right as she said that, Nathan walked down the stairs.

"That must've been one rough plane ride." Jimmy said, noting Haley's dishelved hair and Nathan's wrinkled shirt. The young couple just looked at each other and laughed nervously.

* * *

The sun had set over Tree Hill and the excitement in the James household had settled. Little Tyler and Bryan were in the corner of the living room, playing with building blocks. Lydia, Vivian and Mike's wife, Joseline, were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Jimmy, Mike and Vivian's husband, Alex, went to make a quick beer run. Leah was lounging on the love seat, flipping through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch. Haley was lying across the couch, her head resting in Nathan's lap. She was watching the channels change, her eyes unfocused as Nathan ran his hands through her hair aimlessly. 

Leah suddenly stopped changing the channels. "Look, it's you guys!" she said, causing Haley and Nathan to look at the television screen.

"We're going on 'Rumor Control'." Extra's Mark McGrath began, "Can our favorite couple, Nathan and Haley, be expecting their very own bundle of joy? The twenty-six year old basketball star was seen window shopping at Kingsley Baby Boutique, yes, that _is_ the store that made the shirt that Shiloh Jolie-Pitt was first seen wearing. James' and Scott's reps have declined to comment so we're leaving this rumor unanswered, but I will tell you this: We will keep an eye out to see if this attractive couple will be receiving a visit from the stork."

Leah turned toward the couple, her mouth agape, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Are you guys gonna have a baby?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between her aunt's stomach and face.

Haley glanced up to Nathan out of the corner of her eye. She felt his light but tense grip on her upper arm as he looked straight ahead, his brow furrowed. "No, Sweetie, we're not having a baby." she said to her niece, taking Nathan's hand. She laced their fingers together, pressing the back of his hand to her lips and giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Later on, Lydia and Haley were putting dinner on the table that was in the dine-in kitchen. Nathan watched as Haley moved around gracefully. She was dressed in simple jeans and a gray t-shirt that said 'Duke' across the chest in blue letters with her auburn tresse piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. He's seen her in fancy dresses a thousand times, but she never ceases to take his breath away when she dresses in everyday jeans and a t-shirt. The beauty smiled at her husband, sitting down across from him. 

Eveyone was about to start eating when two-year-old Tyler climbed into Nathan's lap, sitting there contently. He placed his hand on the young boy's belly, holding him steady.

"You hungry, buddy?" Nathan asked and Tyler nodded his head hurriedly as he looked up at the older man with big brown eyes. Nathan had to catch his breath as a thought entered his head: _Would their child have those big brown eyes?_ He was brought back from his thoughts when the toddler yanked on his shirt.

"Tatas!" Tyler squealed, pointing to Nathan's plate. Nathan picked up a forkful of mashed potatoes and the boy wrapped his tiny hands around the utensil, letting Nathan lead it into his mouth.

The man chuckled as he saw potatoes slide out of the side of Tyler's mouth. Nathan wiped the food off the boy's face with his finger and wiped it on his napkin. The toddler's grabbing hands sought out the beer bottle on the table, tryng to bring it to his mouth. "No, no, no", Nathan laughed, taking to bottle from his hands.

Haley watched as her husband interacted with her nephew, his paternal instincts shining through. Under the table, he rubbed her foot up his calf. He looked up at her and winked, throwing a smile her way.

"Aunt Haley, Nathan? Do you want to come to the basketball game?" Leah asked, taking a sip of her Vitamin water.

"You play basketball?" Nathan asked, now feeding himself.

"I cheerlead", she smiled.

"You better watch out for those teenage boys, Mike." Nathan chuckled. Mike laughed and rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Of course we'll go." Haley said, answering Leah's question.

Tired and done eating his dinner, Tyler turned around in Nathan's lap and buried his face in the older man's neck. He rubbed the small boy's back as the toddler released a contented sigh which made Nathan's heart melt.

"Okay, everyone, Alex and I have something to tell you all." Vivian said, reaching over to hold her husband's hand. She drew a breath, "It's a girl, we're gonna have a girl!" Everyone congratulated them and Nathan offered a fake smile. He looked over at Haley and their eyes connected, the same look of sorrow in her expression. They both finished off their beer and put the bottles back down, taking a shaky breath.

* * *

The gymnasium of Tree Hill High School was packed to its full capacity. Everyone in Tree Hill had to be there, everyone was there, young, old, male, female, didn't matter, this was_ the_ weekly social event. It was so loud, you couldn't even hear yourself think. The crowd roared louder as the Tree Hill shooting guard made another three pointer.

Nathan and Haley were on their feet, smack dab in the middle of the madness. Everyone was so into the game they didn't even notice they were in the presense of Hollywood royalty. Nathan was dressed in jeans, a white Ralph Lauren polo and a fitted black Element baseball hat he wore backwards. Haley dressed in jeans and one of Mike's old Tree Hill jerseys.

As they sat down, Haley looked over at Nathan who was engrossed in the game, his bright eyes darting quickly around the court. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in close, "I love the look you get in your eyes when you watch basketball, it's the same look you get when I do this", she whispered huskily, enveloping his earlobe in her hot mouth. "Yeah, you know the one", she breathed, letting her breath linger on the moist skin. "When you raise your eyebrows and squint your eyes..."

Nathan turned toward to her, said expression written on his face. "That's the one", Haley giggled. He gave her a quick yet lingering kiss, slipping his hand between her legs, squeezing her inner thigh. This action made her take in a steadying breath, her teeth sinking into the plump skin of her bottom lip.

"Later", he promised, turning his attention back to the game.

"I don't know", Haley said in a humorously questioning tone, "That look and that sexy hat of yours is a deadly combonation." Nathan laughed loudly as he wrapped his arm her shoulders, pulling her to his side and kissing her on the temple.

* * *

_Home Sweet Home. The James- Scott Duo took a trip down to Tree Hill, North Carolina this week to visit Haley's family. The two were spent a couple of relaxing days at the James' residence and were later spotted canoodling at a local basketball game. Sources say the two acted "totally and completely in love" like "they've been together for years".

* * *

_**A nice, long update, hope you all enjoyed the Naley family time!**


	20. Vulnerable

**A.N.- I'm soooo sorry it's been so long, too long. I've been really busy but now that dance is over so I have more free time, I'll have more free time after finals. Okay, I have to admit, I have a new obsession and his name is James Lucas Scott. He is the cutest freaking baby I have ever seen. And I love that James and Joy are so good with him.**

**So for the love scene in this chapter I was insipred by the song "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade. It's an awesone song and perfect for this chapters.**

**Chapter 20: Vulnerable**

_The next day..._

Haley was sitting at the island in her parents kitchen, drinking her morning coffee and reading the Tree Hill Gazette. She looked up from the newspaper to find Nathan walking into the kitchen in nothing but his basketball shorts with a wife beater slung over his bare shoulder.

"Hey baby", Nathan said, walking up to his wife.

"Hey, yourself", Haley said, smiling as Nathan bent down to kiss her on the lips.

He pulled back slowly, licking his lips. "Mmm, you taste good."

"That would be Mama James' famous homemade coffee." she said, motioning to her mug.

"Is that so?" Nathan asked, bending back down so his face was inches from hers.

"Mhm", she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as Nathan's lips closed around hers. Haley opened her mouth, allowing him a better taste of her. She turned slightly on her stool as his hand came up to the side of her face. He ran his tongue along hers as she gripped the waistband of his shorts. He pulled away slowly whilst placing light kisses on her lips.

"Yeah, I don't think it's the coffee." Nathan said, his eyes wide with passion as they darted between Haley's eyes and lips.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" she asked, looking up at him with goo-goo eyes and biting her lower lip.

"You", Nathan said, lowering his head back down. He began to kiss her again and placing his hands on the counter behind her as he did so. His lips slanted over hers as her hands ran up the flat planes of his stomach and chest to wrap around his neck.

Leah walked into the kitchen, taken aback at the intimate position of her aunt and _uncle. _"Um, yeah, uh." she said, turning away, turning back, then turning away again awkwardly.

Haley pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while Nathan gave her a confused look. She threw her eyes towards her niece, signaling her presence in the room. He looked to the door way and was somewhat surprised to see Leah standing there. "Oh hey, Leah." he said, slipping on the wife beater which was previously slung over his shoulder.

"Hey", Leah said, smiling smittenly to herself as she walked over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"So...", Nathan began, holding up his black Razor phone. "Coach and the personal trainer called and they said if we get back on time and I get in the right workouts I should be able to play in 1-2 weeks."

"That's great, sweetie", Haley said, rubbing his back.

"Okay, I'm going for a run." he said, bending down to kiss her good-bye quickly, "I'll see you guys later."

Upon seeing Nathan leave the room, Leah spoke, "That's the first thing I want to see in the morning, my aunt and her husband macking on the counter."

"First of all", Haley said, smiling as Leah sat opposite of her, "We were not _on_ the counter and second, how 'bout that guy I saw you with after the game? You two were quite friendly." She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Leah couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face, "Oh, that's Adrian." she said shyly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"So, where are we with this Adrian?" Haley asked, excited for her niece.

"Just friends", she blushed, looking down into her coffee mug.

"Okay, it's been a while since high school, but the last time I checked, friends don't stick their tongues down each others throats in the backseat of his jeep."

"Oh my Gosh! You saw that?!" the teen shrieked, burying her face in her hands.

"What did you think I meant when I said I saw you two after the game?" Haley laughed.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you just saw us on the way to his car." she defended, looking up at her aunt.

"He drives, huh? An older guy, nothing like a man with a little experience under his belt." Haley said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, God, kill me!" Leah exclaimed, burying her face in her arms which were folded on the counter.

* * *

After his run around town, Nathan ended up on the Riverwalk. He saw a vendor nearby and decided to get a drink. Asking for a Gatorade, he was about to put a few dollars on the counter when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

Nathan looked closer at the magazine on the rack. Plastered on the glossy page was a picture of Haley crying while at lunch with Peyton, a picture with Nathan making out with a bleach blonde skank he hooked up with before he married Haley and the headline:_ Nathan's Cheating Heart_.

He turned to the gruff man standing behind the counter. "I'd like you to throw away all of those _Star _magazines." Nathan said, stuffing the dollar bills back into his pocket and placing his American Express Black Centurion Card on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I can't do that." the clerk stated.

"You're getting your money, aren't you?" Nathan asked, his voice growing louder.

"Yes, sir", the other man said, taking his AmEx card and swiping it.

Nathan heard several clicks and turned around. A photographer had been snapping pictures of the whole altercation. "Get the hell out of here!" Nathan shouted, flailing his arms at the photog who ran away, his never stopped flashing.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Opening the sliding glass door, Nathan stepped out onto the balcony that was connected to Haley's childhood bedroom. Noting the sound of rain, he was somewhat surprised to see his wife sitting on the porch swing. "I do not get you, girl", he chuckled, "you hate thunderstorms, yet, you sit out here, watching the rain."

Turning her head slightly, Haley spoke, making sure her knees stayed tucked into her chest and the blanket securely wrapped around her. "There's nothing like a rain storm in Tree Hill."

"Is that so?" Nathan asked, sitting down next to her and extending his arm across the back of the swing.

Haley nodded, breathing in deeply through her nose. "Just the smell makes me wanna stay here forever. There's only one other thing that makes me feel the same way."

"What that?" Nathan asked, looking down to see Haley's dark eyes gleam in the seemingly far away glow of a nearby streetlight.

She snuggled farther into him, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing in his scent. "You."

Not using the arm that was securely wrapped around Haley's body. Nathan's hand crept under the blanket to run up and down the length of her thigh which was placed across his lap. "I just want you to know, whatever anyone says about us, I love you and I always will." he said, burying his face in her hair.

"You saw the magazine, didn't you?" Haley asked, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You saw that?" Nathan asked, looking down at her with concern in her eyes.

She nodded, "Yesterday at the grocery store with Leah."

"It doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head, "I know it's not true, wanna know how?"

"Hopefully because you know that I would never cheat on you." Nathan said, his signature smirk gracing his lips.

"Well, that..." Haley laughed, "And because before we got married you wore your watch on your left wrist, covering up your tattoo, but now you wear it on your right wrist, letting the whole world see that you're mine." she finished, looking down at his right wrist and fiddling with said watch. He watched her as she played with his timepiece, falling more and more in love with her. She looked up, catching him watching her, " Besides, I love you and I know you love me and nothing else matters.

Nathan's heart melted at Haley's words and he gathered the petite woman in his arms and kissed her passionately.

His lips still attached to hers, Nathan stood from the swing, taking Haley with him. She grabbed him by the front of his sleeveless gray t-shirt and started to pull him towards the sliding glass door. Breaking the kiss, he stopped her, taking the blanket from around her shoulders and lying it down of the wood floor of the balcony.

"Out here, Nate? We'll freeze to death." Haley said, pulling him flush against to ward off the cold.

"Nah, I wouldn't count on that." Nathan said, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. He took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he laid her down on the blanket gently.

With slow shaking fingertips, Nathan slowly lowered the zipper of the zip-up hoodie Haley was wearing. He slipped it off her, his hands coming in contact with the smooth skin of her shoulders. He leaned his head down to lightly kiss her lips as he placed his hands at the hem of her cami. She sat up slightly, raising her arms, allowing him to pull the thin material over her head.

Discarding the garment, Nathan looked down at Haley longingly as she smiled up at him with a glimmer in her eyes. He threaded his fingers through her hair as his lips encased hers. One of her hands came to hold the back of his head as the other one nimbly untied the string of his sweatpants, using her toes to push them down his legs. Feeling her tongue dive into his mouth, Nathan allowed his fingertips to dip into the waistband of Haley's Hooter-esque type shorts. He slid them down her legs, his lips never leaving hers. He rose to his knees which were straddling the outside of her legs.

Nathan had to suck in his breath as he looked down at his wife in all her glory. Starting to grow impatient of him staring at her for so long, she slid her hands under the gray sleeveless shirt he was still wearing, signaling for him to take it off. He took her hint and reached down to lift the shirt from his body.

Nathan lowered himself back down on top of Haley so he was at eye level with her. He lifted his hand up to run the tips of his fingers down the side of her face, the chords of her neck and across her collarbone. He looked up to find her watching his every movement. She ran her hand over his short hair to rest on the back of his neck and pull his face towards hers.

Haley opened her mouth under Nathan's, deepening the kiss as she slid his boxers down his toned thighs. With a flick of his ankle, the boxers were thrown to the other side of the balcony. Shifting so most of his weight was on his elbows, he postioned himself at her entrance.

Keeping his weight on his forearms, Nathan placed his hands on the side of Haley's face, his fingertips sliding into her hair. He entered her slowly watching her mouth fall open in a breathy moan. Biting down on his bottom lip and looking into his wife's eyes, he thrust into her again.

Haley watched Nathan as he moved above her, his eyes never leaving hers, His face moved closer to hers, his blue eyes, darker than normal, reflecting her image. She moaned loudly, her fingers curling into his biceps, their breaths mingling together. He thrusted into her harder causing her body to move against the blanket. Her hands roamed up and down his sides and back, trying to find a good place to hold onto but finding nothing but solid muscle. While she loved the feeling of his taut body beneath her fingertips, she needed something she could squeeze the hell out of.

Feeling the barely-there touch of her wandering fingertips, Nathan reached down, taking both of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers and pinning them above her head. She tilted her pelvis upwards to take him in farther. He bent his head down to suck at the point where her neck met her shoulder, a moan rumbling against her skin.

Sensing the tightening in her stomach, Haley wrapped her legs tighter around Nathan's waist . A few more thrusts brought her closer to the edge. Suddenly the knot building inside her snapped. She gripped his hands so hard her knuckles turned white, her scream floating out into the rainy night.

Haley looked up at Nathan with gleaming eyes, wanting him to feel the pleasure she had just experienced. She took advantage of his ear being so close to her mouth and licked around the shell of his ear, whispering, "I can feel you all the way in my throat, baby."

That was Nathan's undoing, his hips bucked against her, releasing himself. He breathed heavily against her neck, trying to regain himself. Feeling Haley writhing under him, he lifted his head up to look into her eyes, "Are you cold, sweetie?" he asked, running his fingers down her cheek.

"I'm perfect", she breathed, a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys.**


	21. God Bless the Rain

**Okay guys, another update I know this one is short but I know for a fact you all will LOVE it. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 21: God Bless the Rain**

_Nine and a half months into marriage..._

The Staples Center was filled to the max. It had been more crowded than usual since Nathan Scott's return a few weeks ago. It was half time and the Lakers were beating the Timberwolves 72-58. All the males in the audience were going crazy for the Laker girls who were in the middle of their routine on the basketball court.

Nathan sat on the bench, watching the cheerleaders disinterestedly. Then he glanced back at the empty courtside seat he had been eyeing all game. The only cheerleader he wanted to see was his personal one, his wife, who was late. He was starting to get worried about her, she has never missed one his games. God, what he wouldn't give to see her jumping up and down, cheering his name in that fitted woman's version of his jersey.

"Scott!" the assistant coach called, bringing Nathan out of his thoughts. "It's your wife." he said, holding out a cell phone.

Nathan stood up and hurriedly took the cell phone, "Hales? Are you okay? I was worried about you."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I coming in the B entrance right now" she said into the phone. He looked up to see Haley walk through the tunnel-like entrance a flight of stairs higher than the ground level. "Nathan, I need to tell you something."

Nathan looked around as his teammates stood from the bench a formed a circle around their coach. "Okay, sweetie, can it wait 'till after the games because..."

"I'm pregnant", Haley practically whispered. Nathan's head whipped around to find Haley in front of the B entrance, hanging up her cell phone. A beaming smile radiated off of her face as she saw his expression. He laughed, bringing himself back to reality. Shoving the cell phone back at the assistant coach, he headed towards the stairs.

"Nate! Where you going?!" the head coach shouted. Nathan signaled for his coach to hold on as he scaled to steps two by two.

Once he reached Haley, Nathan grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her senseless. Before she even had a chance to respond, he pulled back suddenly. "Really? I mean, it isn't a false alarm?" he asked, his hands on the side of her neck, his fingertips threading through her wavy hair.

Haley shook her head tearfully, "It's real, baby", she whispered, her fingertips running down his strong cheek. Nathan let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her into a tight hug. He heard the cameras come up behind them and knew that they were going to be on the Jumbotron.

Nathan turned toward the camera and the crowd. "She's pregnant!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The crowd erupted in applause as he received several pats on the back. He turned back to Haley and leaned his forehead against hers. "We're pregnant", he whispered, stroking a tendril of hair that framed her face.

Haley nodded her head against Nathan's, smiling through her tears of joy. He let out a breathy laugh as he let his lips fall to cover hers. She was about to wrap her arms around his waist to pull him closer when he pulled away suddenly. "Wait, when?" he asked. She smiled widely and gave him a knowing look. "The balcony?" he asked again. Still smiling, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded.

Nathan threw his head back and laughed. "God bless the rain!" he shouted. Haley squealed loudly as Nathan picked her up and twirled her around. The crowd continued to cheer as he kissed her breathless.

* * *

_Tinsletown's favorite couple expecting! L.A. Lakers shooting guard Nathan Scott announced yesterday during one of his games that he and his wife, actress Haley James Scott are expecting their first child. Our best wishes go out to the happy couple._

* * *

**Okay so I have a confession to make, I'm a movie person. I see everything how a movie director would and I have visions for this story that don't always come through in my writing. Like right after Haley said that she was pregnant, I wanted the look she gave Nathan to be the same look that Haley gave Nathan after she said "I think I'm having my baby" at the end of 420. The way she smiled took my breath away and I wanted that to come across. So I hope it did.**


	22. Miss Baby Books and Mr Tummy Lover

**A/N: OMG, I love the overwhelming response I gotten from the last chapter. You know, like on a sitcom when something happens and the crowd goes crazy? That's the reaction I wanted when Haley said she was pregnant, I hope that you guys were cheering on the inside. Awesome, thanx guys! Oh, yeah, last chapter forgot to but the news blurb thingy at the end so I went back and edited it. So go check it out if you want to.**

**P.S.- The paragrahs in italics at the end of this chapter are the pictures in the magazine. They're not written how I would write the story. I described them as they would look if you looking at the picture.**

**P.P.S.- Alot of you have been wondering about Haley's career. Well, as you found out in the beginning of the story, Haley just finished shooting a film. The time that has passed was supposed to be when the movie was in post-production. I know, I know, it doesn't take 10 monthes to edit a movie. The timeline sorta got away from me. The next chapter will be about Haley promoting her film, I'm looking foward to writing that, it should be an interesting chapter.**

**Chapter 22: Miss Baby Books and Mr. Tummy Lover**

_Ten months into marriage..._

It was a typical weeknight in the Scott household. Haley was sitting up against the headboard of her bed, reading a parenting book in one of Nathan's oversized t-shirts. Nathan was laying sideways on the bed, his head in Haley's lap still wearing jeans and a buttoned up dress shirt from earlier today, his shirt unbuttoned revealing his chest.

Nathan pulled up the shirt Haley was wearing slightly, laying soft kisses on her still flat stomach. She smiled to herself and placed her hand on the back of his head, squeezing his hair between her fingers. "Is it just me or have you always had a stomach fetish?" He looked up at her with mischievous smile then leaned his head back down to swirl his tongue around her belly button. "Not that I'm complaining." she smiled.

"Okay, Miss Baby Books", Nathan teased, running a hand over her smooth stomach. Haley closed the book in her hands and hit him in the back of the head with it, causing his face to roughly come in contact with her tummy. "Hey, watch it!" he said, lifting his head, examining her stomach to make sure the impact of his face didn't harm her belly or its contents.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel neglected." Haley pouted, crossing her arms across her chest childishly. "For the past couple of weeks my stomach's been getting more action than I have!"

Leaving one last lingering kiss on her abdomen, Nathan sat up and swung his leg to the other side of Haley so he was straddling her body. He leaned in close to her, his eyes raking over her face. "Is my baby jealous?" he let out in a husky whisper.

Haley nodded as she looked up into his eyes. She had to bite down on her bottom lips to stiffle the moan that threatened to escape her lips at the look she saw in his eyes. She has seen that look many times before, usually before he had her pinned down, screaming his name. She felt his breath on her cheek as he whispered, "So what do those books say about sex?"

"It comes very highly recommended." Haley said softly, using her finger to tap Nathan's lips with every word. The feeling of her skin against his lips gave him chills.

She was about to remove her hand when he grabbed her wrist to kiss each of her fingertips. "Good", he whispered.

Nathan's lips surrounded hers as Haley shifted her body so she was laying flat on the bed, his body above her. She opened her mouth under his, allowing access to his searching tongue as he continued to push up her t-shirt. Their wet mouths moved hotly against each others. His hands travelled to hold her face steady as his mouth slanted over hers.

Haley reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping for air. Nathan's mouth attached to her neck and her hands flew to the back of his head to keep in face in place. She felt his hands circle around her waist to carress the small of her back. His teeth sunk into her neck, causing her squeeze her eyes shut and cry out in pleasure.

God, Nathan loved giving her hickeys. _I swear, it's a guy thing_, she thought to herself. She felt his tongue lap over the spot he had bitten, her eyes rolling back into her head. _Jesus, could his mouth be anymore talented, _she asked herself.

_You don't have to take your clothes off to have a good time... _The shrill sound of her Sidekick caused Haley's eyes to shoot open. Her hand flew to the nightstand, blindly searching for her cell phone while simultaneously knocking several items to the ground. Finally finding the phone, she answered as Nathan continued to ravish her neck.

"Hello?" she breathed, fighting to keep her eyes open.

_"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"_

"Oh, no, no, Lucas, it's fine." she cleared her throat, pushing on Nathan's chest, causing him to roll off her.

"Way to cock block, Luke!" Nathan shouted as he and Haley sat up to sit against the headboard. She swatted him on the arm as a blush rose up her chest.

_"Eww, okay, I just called to remind you guys about the photoshoot with _Vanity Fair_ tomorrow."_

"Okay, thanks, buddy." she said, looking over at Nathan who looked extremely frustrated.

_"Bye, J"_

"See you later, Luke." Haley pressed the end button on her cell. She placed the phone on the nightstand and swung her leg Nathan so she was straddling his lap. "Now, where were we?" she asked seductively, trailing her finger down the exposed part of his chest. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her body and carefully flipped them over, silencing her giggles.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked onto Lot 43, the set where the photoshoot was going to take place. Haley held onto Nathan's hand, dressed in black bermuda shorts, a white customized t-shirt that read 'Mrs. Scott' in red cursive, and a pair of black flip-flops. He was wearing his typical dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. 

Paul, the photographer, immediately walked up to them, greeting them both. "Okay", he began, not missing a beat. "_Vanity Fair _is not known conservative photoshoots, so go with me on this..."

"Paul, spit it out!" Haley laughed.

"Okay, I'm thinking nude, both of you." Paul explained, biting his lips, anxious for their response.

Nathan nearly choked on the Vitamin Water he was drinking. "Nude?" he coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It, uh, it'll be as tasteful as possible." Paul stuttered under the much larger man's gaze.

Haley noticed both Nathan and Paul's expressions and stepped in, wrapping one arm around Nathan's waist and placing her other hand on his firm stomach. "Come on, baby, it could be fun." she said, wiggling her eyebrows as he looked down at her.

"God, anything to get me naked." he mock sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We'll do it", Haley told Paul, laughing.

"Good", Paul said, letting out of a sigh of relief. "Hair and make-up in over there, but before you go there, you better go over to your trailer and put on those robes that are laid out for you."

"Come one, you", Nathan laughed, hooking his arm around her shoulders and leading her over to their trailer.

* * *

Holding the door open to the trailer, Nathan ushered Haley inside with his hand on the small of her back. He pushed her up against the now closed door, his body firmly against hers. "Alone", he grunted, placing his hands on her cheeks and laying feather-light kisses all over her face. Her hands flew to his back, holding him against her. 

"You know, we're supposed to be getting undressed." Haley said, sighing as Nathan kissed that spot under her ear.

"I'm on it", he said, pulling away and quickly removing the t-shirt from his body. Her fingers itched to touch his washboard stomach. She reached her hands out far enough so her fingers glided over the toned muscles. He returned to her, his lower body pressed against hers. He lifted Haley's t-shirt from her body. His lips returned to hers, his fingers lingering on her stomach.

"Okay, I think we really should get to the make-up trailer", she managed to get out in between kisses.

"You're right", Nathan breathed, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm gonna go get undressed over there."

"Okay", she nodded her head against his, winking.

"Okay", he repeated, willing himself to pull away from her.

Nathan reluctantly turned around to head to the other side of the trailer. Before she knew it, Nathan had returned to Haley, his lips moving smoothly against hers. Her eyes slowly started to drift shut and her arms started to creep around his neck as she began to give in to the sensation of his lips.

Haley finally realized what she was doing and her hands quickly found Nathan's chest, pushing him away. "Honey, seriously."

"You don't get it, Hales." Nathan sighed. "Do you know how sexy it is that you're growing my child inside of you. I can barely keep my hands off you." he whispered, his hands circling her bare waist to slip in the back of her bermuda shorts.

"You are quite charming, you know that?" Haley said shyly, her fingers walking up his bare chest.

"You haven't even seen my 'A' game." he replied cockily.

"Lord help me if that's truth." she giggled as his lips fell to hers for a quick yet lingering kiss. "Now get your sweet ass over there and finish what we started." she smiled, swatting his butt as he walked to the other side of the trailer.

"I never thought I'd hear a woman compliment my ass and then tell me to go away all in one breath." he said playfully, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the make-up trailer wearing white terry-cloth robes. The couple was greeted by Paul and tall woman with bright green eyes and short choppy brown hair, who they assumed was the make-up artist. 

"Nathan, Haley, this is Cali Benson, the make-up artist." Paul introduced.

"Hi, I'm Haley", the auburn hair woman said, shaking the other woman's hand. "I love what you did with Charlize Theron on the cover of _Glamour. _Her eyes looked amazing."

"Thanks. I do my best." the young brunette blushed.

"Yep. She's one of the greats." Paul said, rocking from the balls of his feet to his heels.

"Well, I have to be if you want me to cover up that hideous hickey." Cali laughed, narrowing her eyes at the large bruise at the base of Haley's neck.

Haley smiled, a blush creeping up her face as she buried her face in Nathan's neck. She could tell she was going to like this Cali person.

* * *

"Do you have anymore hickeys I should know about?" Cali asked good naturedly as she finished applying the concealer to Haley's neck. 

Haley looked over at Nathan who smiled slyly at her over the newest edition of _Sports Illustrated _that he was currently reading. She opened one side of her robe revealing a much larger hickey with visable teeth marks on her pelvic bone, just above the nude colored panties she was required to wear. She blushed as Cali's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Cali gasped, bending down to further examine the purplish red blotch. "I've never seen one like this before. Do you mind if I take a picture of this for when I do make-up for movies?"

"I guess not", Haley said, blushing as Cali took out a Poloroid camera to snap a few shots of the hickey.

"Dude, you must have some mouth." Cali laughed towards Nathan, shaking a fresh Poloroid.

"What can I say? It's a gift." he boasted, receiving a smack in the arm from Haley.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Cali asked, dabbing concealer onto the offensive mark with a make-up sponge. Nathan and Haley both looked at her like she just grew another head. They were so used to everyone knowing every detail of their lives.

When she didn't receive an answer, Cali looked up at the couple sitting in seperate swivel chairs. "What? I don't believe in tabloids." she defended, "I hate knowing every detail of my client's life, gives us nothing to talk about."

"That's refreshing", Nathan huffed, turning the page of a magazine.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Cali repeated her earlier question.

"We've been married for about ten months." Haley answered, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"And you guys are having a baby, right? That's the reason for the photoshoot?" Cali asked, standing up and closing the concealer container.

"Yup", Haley replied, smiling brightly and rubbing her stomach gently.

"It wasn't my mouth that did that." Nathan winked cockily.

Both girls rolled their eyes as Cali retouched Haley's eye make-up which she applied earlier. "Okay, H. James Scott, you are all set. Now, I don't know of I have enough make-up to make your husband presentable." The two women laughed as Nathan snickered.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked up to Paul who was making sure the camera was correctly attached to a nearby laptop. Nathan began to look around nervously at all the people who were walking around the set. "This is, uh, gonna be a closed set, right?" he asked Paul, wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders and pulling her sercurely to his body. 

"Don't worry, baby, you have those cute little nude colored boxers. No one's gonna see a thing." Haley laughed, patting his terry-cloth covered chest.

"It's not me I'm worried about." he said in a low voice, making sure Haley's robe was tightly wrapped around her body.

"Sweetie, don't worry about me. Once my movie comes out, everyone's gonna see me topless." she smiled until Nathan threw a stern look her way. "Kidding", she reassured, rubbing his back. "Can you excuse us?" she asked Paul, who nodded and walked away.

"Hales, I just don't feel comfortable with you being _that_ exposed." he said, letting his hands drop to her shoulders.

"Nathan, these people are professional. They do it all the time." Haley assured, rubbing her dainty hands up and down his sides.

"But Hales..."

"Don't 'but Hales' me. It'll be fine." she said before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Just pretend it's only you and me."

"Fine", Nathan sighed.

"Okay, we're good." Haley called to Paul, who walked up to them.

"Great, okay, now, take off your robes and we can get started." he said, before heading back to check the camera.

Nathan stepped in front of Haley, blocking her from everyone else and they took off their robes. A disinterested assistant walked past them without a glance to give Paul his coffee. "Watch it, buddy." Nathan warned sternly.

* * *

Cover of the magazine (black and white): 

_Haley laying on her back, her head turned toward the camera which was postioned on the floor next to her. Her legs are crossed, blocking her lower unmentionables from the camera. The arm that's on the same side as the camera is crossed across her chest to cover her breasts. Nathan's laying beside her, opposite the camera. His cheek pressed against hers, his eyes boring into the camera as one of his hands gently rests on her bare stomach._

Pictures inside the magazine (these pictures are color, they were taken at Nathan and Haley's home and Nathan and Haley are clothed)

_Haley laying on the couple's bed, laughing hysterically as Nathan blows rasberries on an exposed part of her stomach._

_Haley stading in front of the stove trying to cook dinner. She's finding it hard to concentrate with Nathan standing behind her, his arms locked firmly around her waist as he kisses her neck._

(this page is seperated into three different pictures, they are in the pool in all three pictures)

_First: Nathan, in blue and orange swimming trunks, standing in the middle of the the couple's inground pool, holding Haley, dressed in a black and pink polka dot bikini, over his head, careful not to drop her. Her arms and legs flailing widly as she laughs._

_Second: The couple simply splashing water at each other._

_Third: Nathan holding Haley close to his body, kissing her lips gently._

* * *

_Nathan and Haley Scott let the public have a glimpse of their private life in this month's issue of _Vanity Fair._ The magazine contains a steamy cover which has the two stars nude, tastefully of course, and plenty of photos depicting what everyday life is like for the two lovebirds. This issue of _Vanity Fair _is now available on newsstands everywhere._

* * *

**Okay, so I hope I didn't confuse you guys with the whole description of the pictures thing. If any of you have questions just ask.**


	23. On The Road

**A/N- Hey guys, heres the next chapter.**

**Like I told you in the last authors note, this chapter will have Haley promoting her movie. Okay, I wanted to wirte her going on _Ellen_ to talk about her movie because I love that show. But Ellen DeGeneres is just too funny and I don't think my writing could do her justice.**

**P.S.- Do you all remember that Naley's arranged marriage was supposed to be for 18 months? Well, I changed it to two years for story purposes. Just filling you guys in.**

**P.P.S.- The outfit that Haley is wearing on Oprah is what Brooke wore in 4.21 but instead of leggings, she's wearing a pair of jeans.**

**Chapter 23: On the Road**

_Eleven months into marriage..._

TRL:

MTV VJ Lala Vazquez stood in the middle of the TRL set, waiting for the cheering crowd to settle down before she spoke. "You know and love her as the sweet and quirky girl next door from TV's hit drama _Nothing Left to Lose_. Now, here promoting her new film, _Say It Ain't So, _please welcome Haley James Scott!"

The crowd jumped to their feet, cheering like crazy when Haley walked through a doorway of hanging beads as Sean Kingston's "Beautiful Girls" played in the background. Haley, dressed in frayed jeans and a hot pink Juicy Couture terry shirred dress with her hair down in natural waves, reached out to touch her fans' outstretched hands, a microphone in her other hand as she made her way to the middles of the set.

Upon reaching Lala, Haley gave her a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, thank you!" Haley exclaimed as the crowd began to calm down.

"Haley, it's awesome to have you here." Lala said once the audience became quiet.

"Awesome to be here." Haley responded, glancing around the room at her fans, a warm smile gracing her beautiful features.

"So, tell me about this new movie you have coming out."

"Well, it's about the teenage daughter of the biggest druglord in North America who gets involved with an undercover cop that tries to take her father down." Haley explained, obviously passionate about the project.

"So, your character's a teenager. Was it hard playing someone that much younger than you?"

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult. You know, I'm twenty-four and my character, Isabella, is seventeen. The last time I was seventeen was seven years. I grew up with boy bands and Britney when she still had hair. Teenagers these days want to grow up so fast but are more unprepared than ever before. Yeah, it was definitely a challenge."

"Now, you said something about an undercover cop. That's played by Channing Tatum, right?" Haley nodded and laughed as all the girls in the audience went wild. "How was it working with the hottest guy in the movie industry?"

"The hottest guy in the movie industry, huh? What happened to George Clooney?" Haley laughed. It was so odd to hear someone describe Channing as a sex symbol. Sure, she thought he was good-looking, gorgeous even, but to her he was her smelly, farty best friend. "Channing is an amazing actor and all around great person. He brings so much electricity to a scene, ir's really incredible."

"Well, you two obviously have great chemistry onscreen. Did any sparks fly behind the scenes?" Lala asked as all the girls in the audience waited for her answer with baited breath.

"No, no, no", Haley smiled as the audience let out a sigh of relief, "He's smart, funny, and sweet, but we didn't have those feelings for each other. He was and still is one of my best friends, and was actually a groomsman at my wedding." she nodded.

"And that would be your wedding to NBA superstar, Nathan Scott. Do you mind if we bring him out?"

"No, go right ahead." Haley said, smiling.

"You do the honors", Lala said, motioning to Haley and her microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for L.A. Lakers shooting guard, my husband", she introduced, placing her hand to her chest. "Nathan Scott."

The whole audience, guys and girls, went crazy as Nathan walked out onto the set, Jessica Simpson's "With You" playing in the background. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a red polo. He shook Lala's hand and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before heading over to his wife.

Haley smiled up at Nathan as he leaned down to place a chaste, soft kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips as she heard catcalls from the crowds. He pulled away but kept is arm firmly around her body.

As the applause began to die down, Lala spoke, "So, guys, how does it to be Hollywood's power couple?"

"Hollwood's power couple, huh?" Nathan laughed as he looked down at Haley who shrugged and smiled. "We're regular people, you know? We have our up and downs, we argue and we make-up. We're just like any other couple."

"Speaking of being a normal couple, you guys are having a baby, aren't you?"

At the mention of their bundle of joy, Haley's face broke into a bright smile and Nathan pulled her closer into his side, clearly beaming like a proud papa. "We are", the mother-to-be said, bringing her hand up to her stomach.

"Check this out", Nathan told everyone as he moved behind Haley. He looked down over her shoulder as his hands gently raised the hem of her shirt dress, revealing a slight but visable baby bump. The audience released a chorus of 'oh's and 'ah's at the sight of the starlet's bare tummy. "Isn't that the most incredible thing you've ever seen?" he asked, gazing lovingly down at the bump that he admired for the last couple of weeks since it had appeared.

He ran his hand over her stomach, his large palm practically covering the entire bump. Haley leaned back against Nathan as her shirt fell back down, his hand never leaving her stomach.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Congratulations to the both of you." Lala said before turning to the camera. "And all of you, don't forget to check out Haley's new movie, _Say It Ain't So_, out next month."

* * *

The Oprah Winfrey Show: 

"She's a small town girl who hit it big in Tinseltown. She got her big break while working as a waitress at a Hollywood hot spot. One of her customers, the man who would make her a star, the executive producer of _Nothing Left to Lose, _offered her a chance of a lifetimeNow breaking onto the big screen in one of the year's biggest films. She's already getting tremendous critical acclaim for her role as Isabella Alonso, daughter of North America's biggest druglord. There's even talk of an Oscar nomination for Best Actress. Please welcome Haley James Scott!" Oprah Winfrey shouted, causing the studio audience to rise to their feet and applaud the young woman who walked onto the set wearing classic dark wash jeans, a loose fitting tank top and a cargo half jacket.

The older woman enveloped the young actress in a warm hug. Haley turned towards the audience, smiling and waving at the crowd. "My mom is so jealous that I get to meet you." Haley laughed somewhat nervously as she sat down in the armchair opposite television legend.

Oprah laughed before speaking, "I went to a Sneek Preview of _Say It Ain't So _a couple of days ago and let me tell you, it blew me away. Everything was outstanding, the writing, the acting, the direction, ugh, fabulous. And you, you were phenomenal." She gestured passionately.

"Thank you so much", Haley smiled, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees.

"We have a clip here. Why don't you all have a look." Oprah said, pointing at the projection screen behind them. Everyone including Haley turned their attention to the screen.

* * *

_Isabella laid motionless on her kingsize bed. The silence bouncing off the walls of her overly sized bedroom ringing in her ears. She glanced over at the nightstand where her cell phone laid, wondering for the third time that minute if she should try calling him again. He'd gone out on a deal with her father and his goons over five hours ago and still wasn't back yet._

_The complete darkness was interrupted by a ray of light that streamed through the now ajar door. Isabella sat up on her bed as the door opened all the way, a shadowed figure in the doorway. She could recognize that silhouette anywhere, those long legs, that lean waist, and those broad shoulders, God, those shoulders._

_"Gabe? Where have you been? I've been trying to call-" she fell silent as soon as she turned on the bedside lamp, taking in his appearance. His eye was blackened, his lip was busted, and by the way he was slouching she could tell that there were more injuries hidden by his clothes._

_Gabriel shuffled farther into the room, "Your father's other 'bodyguards' don't like me very much."_

_Isabella scurried to stand as Gabriel met her at the foot of her bed. She guided him to sit down on the bed which he did. He stared up at her face as her eyes scanned over his face. With all the gentleness inside her, she ran her fingertips over his bruised face._

_When one of her fingernails accidently scraped against his bruised cheekbone, Gabriel visably flinched. Isabella leaned down to kiss his closed injured eye softly. Her smooth, plump lips moved down his scruffy cheek to cover his mouth, being careful of his busted lips. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer to stand in between his legs. She ran her hands through his short light brown hair to rest on the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss._

_Gabriel pulled away slowly, letting his forehead rest against Isabella's. She brought one of her hands to the side of his head, her thumb tracing around the shell of his ear as she looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Let me take care of you." she let out in a soft breathy whisper, placing her hands at the hem of his shirt._

_Looking up into Isabella's soulful brown eyes, Gabriel stood up and carefully raised his arms so she could take his shirt off. She slowly pulled up his tight black shirt, peeling it off of his body._

_When the shirt was discarded, Isabella stared in awe at Gabriel's torso. There were several bruises scattered all over his upper body, the largest along his ribcage and just above the waistband of his jeans. She ever-so-slightly ran ger fingertips over the purplish blotches._

_At the contact, Gabriel hissed through gritted teeth. She bent down and placed searing open-mouthed kisses on his bruised ribcage. He released a breathy moan, threading his fingers through her hair to hold her mouth to his body. Her soft lips moving down to the warm skin of his lower stomach before nipping at the waistband of his jeans_

_Isabella kissed her way back up Gabriel's body. When her lips closed around his, he cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer. He turned them around so the back of her knees were against the edge of the bed. He pulled away to lay her down on the soft Egyptian cotton comforter before climbing on top of her, resting his weight on his forearms._

* * *

"Wow", Oprah laughed, fanning herself as she looked at Haley who blushed. "That was hot." 

"Thanks", Haley said, smiling shyly as she looked down, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"How did you and Channing Tatum make the relationship of your characters seem so real?"

"Well, Warren, the director who also wrote the script, sat us down and explained the connection that these two characters have. It was so obvious how passionate Warren was about the passion these two people shared and in that moment Channing and I knew we would have to bring everything we had to the table. We wanted Warren's dream to come alive on the screen and I think it did."

"How did you two go about that? Bringing all your energy and all your emotions to a scene?'"

"Well, Channing and I sat down and talked about it. We decided to throw caution to the wind. Usually when actors sign onto a movie like this with a lot of love scenes, they set rules. You know, no french kissing or a limit to where hands can wander, but we said to 'to hell with it'." Haley laughed.

Oprah nodded, smiling, "Without those restrictions, was the filming and different from past experiences?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, it was very different. We would be in the middle a scene, kissing, you know, really getting into to it and Warren would yell 'cut' and we'd still be going at it." Haley laughed at the memory, "He would have to come up to us and be like 'Guys, we cut thirty seconds ago'. One day, during the second month of shooting, we were filming this really intense make out scene. Channing went to go kiss my neck but instead he bit down on it. It startled me so I gasped really loud and that was the take that Warren actually used it the movie so it worked out well." she nodded.

"And your husband, Nathan, didn't mind you getting all hot and heavy with stud, Channing Tatum?" Oprah asked.

"No, we actually weren't together then."

"You guys got married so suddenly, what was the rush?"

"It really didn't seem that sudden to me. Probably because I couldn't wait to marry him." she laughed, "I knew that I loved him and, in my book, that's all I needed to know."

"Do you think you two will unite on the big screen?"

"Yeah, I don't thinks so", Haley laughed at the ridiculous notion, "Nathan can't even keep a straight face when he tries to tell me that he _didn't _eat the last piece of cake." she explained, looking down at Nathan who was sitting in the front row. He mock glared at her before smiling warmly, sending his wife a wink.

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck. We're out of time for today, please come back soon." Oprah said, leaning over and grabbing Haley's hands.

"It was my pleasure", Haley said, placing a kiss on the other woman's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: If some of you were confused as is to why Jessica Simpson's 'With You' was playing when Nathan walked. I had them play that song because it's how Haley sees him, you know? And besides I was gonna play 50 Cent's 'P.I.M.P." but I didn't think that was appropriate since he was married. If any of you is confused about the interviews or the premise of her movie, please feel free to ask questions.**


	24. The Best Gift a Man Could Get

**A/N: As always, sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation for 2 weeks then some family issues on top of that. Within the first few paragraphs there's the line that says something along the lines of "Nathan's now normal length hair". It means his hair id the length late season 3/ early season 4 opposed to his buzz cut in mid season 3. There's a doctor in this chapter and just picture him looking like George Clooney. Also, the dress that Haley wears at the premiere is the same dress that she wore at graduation in 4.20. And what Nathan is wearing, he wore in 2.13 when he was at Tric.**

**Chapter 24: The Best Gift a Man Could Get**

_Eleven and a half months into marriage..._

"I can definitely imagine how these things could come in handy." Nathan joked, moving the stirrups, which were attached to the examination table, around.

"Nathan! Stop that!" Haley scolded, swatting his hands away from the medical equitment. They were in the examination room of the gynocologist's office, waiting for the doctor to join them. She was sitting atop the cushioned table, her feet dangling off the side as he sat down in the chair opposite her after exploring the room.

"Stop what?" Nathan asked mischieviously, his face moving slowly towards Haley's. Before she could respond, he captured her lips with his. She held his head between her hands, her fingers threading through his now normal length hair. He stood up from his chair, causing her to ease down onto the propped up back of the examination table as their lips moving hotly together. He placed his hands on the table behind her head, hearing the sterile paper that covered it crinkle as her hands came up to scrape against the stubble that covered his cheeks.

Before anything could go any farther, Dr. Greg Harrison walked through the door. "Okay, you lovebirds, break it up." he smiled, shaking his head as he looked down at Haley's chart as the couple pulled apart. This man was devastating handsome with salt and pepper hair and a gorgeous smile. "No wonder you're pregnant." he laughed, as did Nathan and Haley. Dr. Harrison always had a great sense of humor, Haley had been coming to him ever since she moved to Los Angeles.

Nathan wiped his mouth and stood up to shake Dr. Harrison's hand. "Hey Doc, what's up?"

"Not your scoring average accroding to today's sport section." the doctor said, sticking the chart under his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Nathan retorted, smiling. "hey, did you catch the cavaliers yesterday?"

"Yeah, did you see the call the ref made in the third quart..."

"Hello, pregnant woman over here." Haley chimed in from the examination table, waving her hand then motioning to herself.

"Why, hello there, J, you're just radiating more than ever." Greg said, cheekily, clasping his hands together.

"Why, aren't you just the real-life Dr. McDreamy."

He held his hand to his chest, "That is completely flattering...", he paused before continuing, "and entirely true." Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at his comment, "Okay enough of this lovefest, let's get down to business."

Dr. Harrison turned on the ultrasound machine on as he sat on the opposite side of the table from Nathan. "Okay, Haley, can you just lay back and lift up the front of your shirt for me?" he asked, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. She did what she was asked before letting one of her hands fall to hold Nathan's. "Okay, this is gonna be cold for a minute." the MD said as he squirted the ultrasound gel onto her belly. She gasped, squeezing Nathan's hand at the cool sensation. Greg brought the ultrasound extension to her stomach, smoothing the gel over the stretched skin.

After a minute or so, a loud thumping echoed through the room. "And that", Dr. Harrison began, looking at the waiting couple, "is the baby's heartbeat."

Haley had to take in a sharp breath, grabbing at Nathan's hand tighter. She smiled widely, still trying to control her breathing. Nathan leaned foward, kissing her on the temple, "That's our baby, Hales." he whispered against her head. She turned her face to him, nodding tearfully and biting her lower lip to contain her sobs. "It's alright, baby", he soothed, running his hands through her hair.

The couple turned to look at the sonogram monitor. Behind the grainy black and white picture was their child. "Do you see that, right there?" Greg asked, pointing at the screen between the baby's legs."That is the penis."

"Wait, a pe-, that means...", Nathan stuttered before coming to a glorious revalation, "Oh my God, it's a boy", he all but squealed, pulling Haley to him so her forehead was against his, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Harrison smiled as he stood up, practically going unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

Nathan held Haley's head between his hands, kissing her forehead while his thumbs wiped away her tears. "We're gonna have a baby boy, Hales, he's gonna be all ours." he whispered against her forehead before his lips moved down her face to find her mouth.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's back, pulling him closer. She opened her mouth under his to deepen the kiss, he quickly gave in, letting his tongue venture into her mouth. Keeping his hands on her cheeks, he let his thumb circle the shell of her ear, ears that he hoped his son would inherit. He wanted his son to be the spitting image of Haley, to have her nose, her smile, her eyes, God, those eyes.

Feeling the need to lose himself in those eyes, Nathan pulled away slightly, hearing Haley whimper in protest. His face was still so dangerously close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her flushed cheeks. His eyes glanced around her face, trying to memorize the soft curves. "Thank you, baby", he said softly, finally looking up into her big brown eyes.

"For what?" she asked, her eyes searching the sharp contours of his face before returning to his sapphire eyes.

He paused, looking down at their now intertwined hands which rested on her stomach, the stomach that held the miracle they had created. He looked back up at her before speaking, "For giving me a son." The sniffles that had previously escaped Haley now turned into full on sobs as she hung her head. "Oh Hales", Nathan whispered, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders and pulling her to him, her face buried in his chest.

"Damn, I hate these hormones." Haley laughed as she pulled away from Nathan, fanning her face. He laughed also and helped her wipe away her tears. She caught his hand against cheek and held it there, staring into his eyes as she leaned into his touch. "God, I love you", she breathed against his hand, kissing his palm.

A huge smile broke out across Nathan's as he leaned into place a lingering kiss on Haley's lips, "I love you too, Sweetheart, more than you can ever know." he whispered, his lips practically on hers before kissing her again.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the tent that was set up before the red carpet at the premiere of _Say It Ain't So_. The tent was set up for the actors or any other famous guests who wanted to hang out for a little bit before walking the red carpet. Haley was wearing a blue empire-waist dress, the straps attached to the front of the dress by two blue rings. Nathan in black button-up shirt which was neatly tucked into a pair of black dress pants. 

"Look at you!" Channing Tatum, walking up to them and catching their attention.. He smiled as Haley all but jumped into his arms, smacking a kiss on his cheek. He set her down on the ground as Nathan came up behind her.

"Chan, you remember Nathan, don't you?" she asked, slipping her arms around Nathan's waist.

"Of course, how can I forget the guy who knocked up my best friend." he laughed as she punched him in the shoulder. "I'm just playing, how's it going, man?"

Nathan shook Channing's hand with his right hand, his left arm securely around Haley's shoulders. "Good, how 'bout you?"

"Stoked that I've been waiting for a half an hour just to walk down a carpet that just happens to be red." Channing replied sarcastically causing them all to laugh.

Suddenly Lucas walked up to them, "Okay, guys, its time to go. Channing and J, you walk the carpet first, and then Nate, you can catch up to Haley." After a chorus of "okays" and a goodbye kiss, Haley and Channing headed down the red carpet.

Nathan watched from the edge of the tent as his wife worked the red carpet. Her and Channing looked into the sea of cameras, their arms around each other with lines of their movie poster behind them. Nathan watched her a she charmed the photographers. Her eyes gleamed with the reflection of the flashbulbs, the corners of her supple lips turned up into a beaming smile. He couldn't count the times when he would watch her sleep, being completely mesmerized by those soft lips. He would eventually end up kissing her out of her slumber.

His attention turned her her golden brown waves that cascaded down her shoulders. God, how he loved to bury his hands in that hair, whether it was while they were cuddling on the couch or lost in the thores of passion. His eyes travelled down her body, catching sight of Channing's hand right above her ass, sending a pang of jealously through his body.

Haley had told him that she had never had a romantic relationshio with Channing. Nathan believed her but couldn't believe that anyone wouldn't be attracted to her.

Nathan's eyes refocused and he realized that Haley was now by herself. He figured Channing had moved on to do interviews. "Nathan!" she whispered loudly, waving him to her. He jogged over meeting her in the middle of the red carpet.

Wrapping one arm around her back, Nathan brought his other hand up to gently caress her cheek. He bent down to kiss her lips, slowly and discreetly, causing the cameras to snap more quickly. He pulled away, smiling down at her like a little boy. He rubbed his nose agianst hers before turning back to the cameras.

Keeping one arm wrapped sercurely around he body, Nathan let his other hand fall to Haley'd growing baby bump. He held it there, almost as is protecting their child, their son, from the outside world.

"Haley! Nathan! How's the baby?! Do you know the sex?!" Several photographers shouted. Haley smiled up at Nathan, her hand dropping to her stomach to cover his before address the crowd.

"It's a boy! We're having a boy!" she shouted to the photographers, wo began snapping pictures rapidly. Haley took Nathan's hand, running with his towards the theater, both laughing the whole way.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, inside the theater, Nathan had his arm around Haley, completely wrapped up in the film. Haley glanced over at him, who was staring at the screen, the movie reflecting in his eyes. She slowly and discreetly raised the arm rest that seperated them so she could snuggle further into his body, her face buried in his neck. When she did this, he briefly looked down at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the movie. She began kissing the chords of his neck, bringing her hand to rest on his knee. 

"Hales", Nathan whispered hoarsely, his hand that was around her shoulders came to tangle in her hair as her hand made it's way up his thigh. "Now?"

"Mhm", she mummled, nodding her head agianst his neck. His head rolled back against the back of the seat as she kissed up his jaw finally finding his lips.

Nathan grabbed Haley's legs, repositioning them so they were now resting across his lap. Her hands gripped the muscles of his shoulders through the thin material of his shirt as she tilted her head to the side, allowing entrance to Nathan's tongue. Their mouthes moved smoothly against each other, Haley catching his bottom lip between hers. One of her hands moved up to fist in his hair, the other dropping down to grip his bicep. His hands snaked up the smooth skin of her thighs under the skirt of her dress.

Feeling the need to look at his beautiful wife, Nathan eased away from Haley laying light kisses on her lips. His eyes darted around her face in the faint light emitting off the movie screen. "I kinda feel lika a teenager on a first date, you know, making out in a movie theater." Nathan smiled, running his hand over her tousled locks.

"What? You stuck your hand up a girl's skirt on the first date?" Haley asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Only the ones I marry." he replied, leaning in for another round of searing kisses. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand move higher to rest on her baby bump, his thumb rubbing ovr her belly button.

* * *

_The new Haley James-Scott movie, _Say It Ain't So,_ opened this weekend with a bang, earning $65.2 million within the first three days. Celebs such as Christian Bale, Nicole Kidman, Brad and Angie, and Sophia Bush with her beau Jon Foster were said to have walked the red carpet. James- Scott's hubby, Nathan, must have a weak spot for love scenes including his wife since the two were spotted macking during the premiere.__

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. You guys know I like to keep you informed on my current movie interests. As you might have noticed from the entertainment blurb at the end of this chapter, I'm on a total Christian Bale kick. I saw_ The Prestige_ a few weeks ago and it was amazing, he completely blew me away. I've seen two other of his movies since then and am completely in love with him. The way he carrys himself and the way he talks and smiles drives me insane. Check out some of his movies if you've never seen them.**


	25. Not Just a Place on the Map

**A/N: Okay, I do not live in Mississippi, I've never been to Mississippi, but if any of you are offended by my take on Mississippi, I apologize, I don't know any better. Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**Chapter 25: Not Just a Place on a Map**

_One year into marriage..._

"Jackson, Mississippi", Nathan huffed, walking into the seedy motel room, carrying both of their bags. "This place is a shit hole." Nathan and Haley were on their way from New York to Texas to do some publicity for her movie when their plane had to make an emergency landing because an approaching hurricane.

Haley walked in behind him, surveying the room as he dropped the suitcases onto the floor. "Come on, Nate. It's not _that_ bad." she said, flopping back onto the bed, the old mattress squeaking under her weight. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching Nathan as he walked around the room, closing the blinds. He was wearing a pair of old jeans, a fitted white t-shirt and a fitted black Element hat that he was wearing backwards.

"Yeah, well, this isn't how I imagined we would be spending our first wedding anniversary." He sighed, leaning back against the rickety dresser, folding his arms across his chest. His eyes roamed over Haley's body. She had put her natural waves up into a messy bun during the flight, she wore a pink baby doll t-shirt that read "Knocked Up" in black lettering, with a pair of comfortable black gouchos.

Haley jousled around on the bed, bouncing slightly, testing its capability. "Well, this bed is... useable." she replied.

"Okay, there is no way I'm gonna let myself, let alone you, anywhere near that bed naked until it passes the blacklight test."

She tossed her head back, letting out a blooming laugh that echoed around the room. "Oh, come on, baby, I know you want me." She smiled seductively, mocking the many skanks that throw themselves at him.

Nathan laughed, shaking his head at his wife's antics. He stared at Haley who was still propped up on her elbows, several stray pieces of hair framing her face and her t-shirt riding up, revealing her rounded stomach. "Okay, Mr. Problem-solver, you know I can resist you in that hat, so what do you suppose we do?"

He walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up against his body. "I've got an idea." Nathan smiled, wrapping his other arm around her waist and carrying her over to the antique dresser.

Placing Haley down on the old piece of furniture with a light thud, Nathan covered her lips with his. He rubbed her ear between his thumb and forefinger as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer so he was standing in between her legs. She gripped the hard muscles of his back tighter as his hands travelled down to the hem of her shirt, his fingertips sliding under it to stroke her soft skin.

"Take it off", Haley demaded huskily against his lips. He pulled her shirt away from her body, tossing it behind him. His eyes fell to her chest, watching her lace-covered breasts heave with each breath she took. His eyes found hers again when she began tugging on his t-shirt. He lifted up his arms and allowed her to lift the shirt from her body. He was about to throw his hat across the room when she grabbed his wrist. "Keep it on", she breathed, yanking on his neck it and attemt to pull him closer.

"You know", Nathan began, grazing the back of his knuckles up and down her sides. "I'm loving these preganancy hormones. I'm beginning to like this agressive side of you. Very kinky."

"Shut up and kiss me" Haley demanded, roughly pulling his head towards hers, their lips colliding in a fiery kiss. Her hands fell to the waistband of his jeans and started to undo the worn brown leather belt that held them up. Once the buckle was undone, she pushed the denim down his muscular thighs. He toed off his sneakers and socks before kicking off his boxer briefs and jeans.

When Haley felt Nathan's hands on the elastic waistband of her gouchos, she placed her hands on the dresser behind her for support as she raised her hips, letting him slide her underwear and pants off at the same time. Her hands, then, reached around her own back to undo the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts from the lace cups.

Nathan didn't waste any time, he took hold of his arousel and poised himself at her entrance. A gasp escaped Haley's lips as he entered her, one hand gripping the back of his neck the other squeezing his bicep. His blunt fingernails dug into the flesh of her hips as he started to move against her.

"You okay?" He asked, looking into her hooded eyes.

"Mhm", she nodded breathlessly before quickly kissing him, feeling the urge for every inch of their bodies to be connected.

As Nathan pounded into her over and over, Haley began to feel the dresser she was on move with them, hearing it bang against the wall. He placed both his hands on the wall behind her, on on either side of her head, as he continued to move against her, bringing her closer. He could feel her tiny hands roaming his body, trying to find a place to grasp.

When Nathan bent his head down to kiss the spot behind her ear, Haley lost all control. "Fuck it", she breathed, taking his hat off and throwing it across the room so she can fist her hands in his hair. Ever since he grew out his hair to its normal length, opposed to being shaved, she loved gripping it in times like these. He loved when she did this, it was a part of the new dominent Haley. When she had a hold of his head, she could make him look in her eye or force him to kiss her. God, how he loved when she did that.

"Nate... pleeease", she moaned and Nathan noticed he had slowed slighty when he was lost in his thoughts. He picked up the pace and watched as she closed her eyes, the pleasure taking over her. She had her forehead resting against his, one of her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, the other hand squeezing his hair so hard that he thought she might rip it out, but he liked it, sometimes pain is good.

Nathan continued ramming into her, their sweaty bodies slapping together, as he noticed that Haley was now squeezing her eyes shut, concentrating on the ultimate pleasure. "Haley, open your eyes", he demanded, only receiving a whimper in response, "Open your eyes, Haley." He said again, this time he was greeted with those beautiful pools of chocolate.

Just when she opened her eyes, Nathan gave one quick thrust and he watched as they rolled back into her head. "Holy shit", she shouted, holding onto him for dear life as she shook fiercly. She kept her face buried in his shoulder, her hot breath hitting his sweaty skin.

Nathan, struggling to catch his breath, waited a minute before speaking, "I wish I was your first, Hales." He said, smiling as she looked up at him with clear adoration. He laughed breathlessly, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe away stray pieces of hair that were matted to her sweaty forehead.

She ran her hand over his head to rub the back of his neck. "You are". She let out a slight laugh as he gave her a confused look. "You're the first man I married, the first man I'm gonna have a baby with", she looked down at their still joined bodies and her baby bump, somewhat taken aback that one can lead to another. She looked back up at him, "the first man I gave my heart to... completely."

Nathan smiled widely and leaned foward to kiss Haley. He caught her lower lip between his, scraping his teeth against the inside part of the sensitive tissue. She let out a soft moan at the contact, fisting her hand in his hair.

He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against his forehead against hers. "And hopefully, I'll be the last for all of those things.

"Trust me, sweetie, you can count on that." Haley reassured, smiling as Nathan, also smiling, covered her lips with his.

* * *

Later that night, Nathan and Haley were laying atop the outdated bedspread, Haley in Nathan's t-shirt and a pair of panties and Nathan in just his jeans. She was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling while running one of her hands through his hair. His head rested on her stomach, hearing their son move beneath her skin. 

"Jackson", Haley said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

"Hmm?" Nathan mummbled, sitting up and looking at her.

She scooted back so she was now sitting up against the headboard, one of her hands naturally resting on her belly. "For his name, Jackson Royale Scott."

Nathan swung his leg over Haley's body so his knees were straddling her hips, looking into her eyes. "Do you hate it?" she asked, nervously biting her bottom lip. When he didn't answer and just stared at her, she continued. "Listen, you've said a couple of times that you don't want him to have your name for his middle name, for some odd reason that is unknown to me. But, you're his father and I want him to have one of your names, if not your first name, it might as well be your middle. And I know it's also your grandfather's name who you don't even li..." she stopped suddenly when Nathan's lips collided with hers.

He pulled away slightly, "Babe, you're rambling." he laughed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"So, what do you think of the name?"

"I love it, it's perfect." he smiled, kissing her.

"Really?" she asked against his lips.

"Mhm", he mummbled, kissing her again.

"Goody", she squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Now, you know what I'm craving?" she asked, her fingers walking up his chest.

"I think I have an idea." he replied, slipping his hands under his shirt that she was wearing, caressing her skin. She caught his wrists in her hands, ceasing his advances. "Actually... I was thinking more along the lines of loaded nachos and an orange Julius." she hinted, giving him and innocent smile.

"Alright", Nathan sighed, crawling of the bed and slipping on a hooded sweatshirt, making sure the hood was up. "I'll see what I can do." With that, he exited the room into the stormy weather outside.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, Nathan entered the room, several raindrops scattered along his hoodie. Shaking like a wet dog, he pulled the hood from his head. "Okay, the best I could do was Doritos and a Sunkist from the vending machine on the second floor." he said, placing the bag and can on the table. 

"Ah, moment's passed." Haley dismissed, waving her hand and putting down the random magazine she was reading. "I'm in the mood for something else." she said, walking on her knees until she reached the edge of the bed.

"What's that?" he sighed, starting to get frustrated.

"You", she replied, grabbing him by the front of his sweatshirt and pulling him down on top of her.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you liked it.**


	26. A Dangerous Sport

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Some of you loved the name Jackson Royale, other didn't. I've been asked why I didn't name him James like on the show and the answer is I planned this story out before James Lucas Scott was born on the show. And remember, Nathan and Haley are celebrities and personally I thought the name James was too normal and common for a celeb baby. I know the name Jackson isn't unheard of, but in my neck of the woods, I don't hear it that often and I liked it. And, no I did not get the name from the little boy who willed be playing James Lucas in the fifth season.**

**Some of you have also asked me to put, along with how long they've been married, what month of the year it is. Now, I'm not going to do this, because I planned this story ahead but I was careless and I didn't consider the time of year. If I do say the month of the year, there will be several inconsistencies. Like Nathan will be playing basketball in the middle of the summer when basketball season is in the winter. So, like I've been doing, I'll keep listing how long the've been married and maybe how far along Haley is.**

**Chapter 26: A Dangerous Sport**

_Fourteen months into marriage,  
Five and a half months into pregnancy..._

Stepping into the en-suite bathroom, Haley was immediately surrounded by a steamy fog. The sound of the shower filled her ears as she untied the sash of her pink silk robe. Today was a game day and she knew that Nathan liked to be in solitude on these days to get in "the zone", but the combination of the thought of him in the shower and her raging hormones had gotten the best of her. She opened the blurred shower stall door, finding Nathan standing there, naked, water dripping down his taut muscles.

He glanced to the side, trying to see Haley through the water that trickled from his hair into his eyes. "Mind if I join you?" she asked in a low voice, the robe whispering to the floor as she let her hands trace the outlines of her curves.

Nathan watched her as she stepped into the stall. He became even more aroused watching her as she gasped at the contrast of the steaming hot stream of water and the cool marble floor. She grabbed the soapy loofah and began to circle him in the spacious shower. She ran the loofah over his shoulder blades, down his back and across his solid butt cheeks. Her nimble fingers followed the soapy trail, her nails scraping along the bulging muscles under his tanned skin.

His eyes followed her as she came around to stand in front of him. Nathan watched Haley intently as she brought the loofah to her upper chest, squeezing it so a a stream of hot soapy water ran down her body, along her curves.

Upon seeing this, Nathan put both his hands on the tile wall behind Haley, trapping her against the wall as he looked down at her angelic face. He let out a grunt as he saw the 'innocent' look on her face, her brown doe eyes twinkling, her plump bottom lip stuck between her teeth, God, she looked so innocent but he knew the thoughts running through her mind weren't.

Nathan slowly retracted one of his hands from the wall and brought it to Haley's face, using his thumb to gentley coax her lip out from between her teeth. He practically swallowed his tongue when she took his thumb into her mouth, slowly sucking on it, knowing her pace was driving him crazy. She saw his eyes turn black with desire, a tell tale sign of the pleasure to come, and a knowing smile graced her lips.

Not wasting anytime, Nathan grabbed her right thigh and yanked it up so her leg wrapped around his hip. Haley gasped when her back came in contact with the cool tile wall. He placed several barely there kisses on her lips before he heard her whimper, knowing that she wanted more. Rubbing his nose against hers, he grabbed her ass and pulled her up so she could wrap both her legs around his waist before, crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

Laying down on her and Nathan's kingsize bed, Haley relved in the feeling of her husband's large masculine hands massaging her bare stomach. It had become a habit for Nathan to rub shea butter lotion over her swollen tummy everyday after her shower to reduce stretch marks. 

"All right, all done." he said, getting up from the bed and wiping the excess lotion off on a nearby towel. Haley fixed her shirt as she watched Nathan, dressed in his warm up sweats, pick up his gym bag that was next to the dresser.

"Wish me luck", he said, turning back to face her. She crawled off the bed and came to stand in front of him.

"You don't need luck", Haley replied, letting her arms circle around his waist.

"You're right", Nathan began, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "As long as you're there, that's all I need."

"You're such a charmer", she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. When he pulled back, she didn't hesitate to snuggle into his chest, breathing in his freshly showered scent.

Nathan held her tightly to her large frame for a minute before lifting his arm and checking his Rolex. "Hales, I gotta go."

"Okay", she said, pulling back and zipping up hs warm up jacket for him.

"I'll see you there", he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before heading out of the room.

"Nathan", Haley suddenly gasped, her hands flying to her stomach before he could even reach the doorway. His heart dropped when he turned around to see his wife standing there, clutching her stomach.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked worriedly, rushing to her side.

Shaking her head, Haley smiled tearfully and took his hand in hers, placing it on her stomach. She let out a breathy laugh as she saw a smile spread across Nathan's lips as they felt their child, their son, Jackson Royale Scott, kick for the first time.

"He's strong", Nathan stated in amazement, glancing up at Haley before turning his attention back to their son.

"Like his daddy", she smiled, watching her husband as he stared at her stomach in awe. A tear of joy escaped her eye and slid down her cheek as he looked back up at her. He brought his lips to her face, kissing away her stray tear. He moved them to her lips in a warm kiss, causing her heart to swell.

Haley held him there by her hand that was on the back of his neck, tasting the saltiness of her tear on his lips. Nathan intertwined his fingers on the small of her back, pulling her closer so their stomachs were flush against each other. He smiled against her lips when he felt his son kick through his wife's belly. "That feels amazing", he mummbled against her lips.

"I know", Haley whispered, closing her eyes as she let her forehead against his. Nathan went in for another kiss before she stopped him by placing her hands on his chest. "Wait, I know you probably want to celebrate this wonderful occasion with one of our infamous quickies but you're gonna be late and I have to finish getting ready."

Mock sighing, Nathan rolled his eyes playfully only to receive a swat from Haley. "I'm just kidding, babe", he laughed, popping a kiss on her lips. Then he squated down so his face was level with her stomach. He raised the hem of her shirt and ran a hand over her protruding belly before laying a kiss right above her belly button. "See you later, buddy", he whispered against her tummy, feeling a swift kick against his hand. He stood up, placing another lingering kiss on his wife's lips. "And I'll kiss _you _later."

With a confident yet sexy smirk, Nathan left the room, leaving Haley smiling shyly, she let her wavy hair fall in front of her face like a curtain. She was a twenty-three year old, Emmy award-winning actress and her husband can still make her blush like a school girl.

* * *

"Here you go", Jake said, handing Haley and Peyton the flimsy cardboard box that held their food. "You should have seen the look on that old guy's face when I ordered your chili dog with pickles, J." 

Both women laughed as Jake sat down next to them. They were all sitting courtside inside the Staples Center watching as the Lakers pounded the Spurs into ground. They were winning 72-34 and Nathan was on top of his game. Haley was wearing a pair of fashionable maternity jeans and a self-decroated white t-shirt that had everything written on it from Nathan's jersey number to their son's name and due date.

Haley took a hearty bite of her chili dog as she watched Nathan handling the ball. She was so close to the action that she felt a gust of wind as he flew past her. He stopped at the three-point line and shot the ball effortlessly, watching as it soared through the air and swooshing through the net.

A proud smile gracing her lips, Haley jumped up from her seat, cheering like crazy her half eaten chili dog forgotten as she happily watched Nathan's teammates congratulated him. She whistled a catcall and and he smiled throwing a wink her way.

Nathan watched Haley as she jumped up and down cheering for him, causing her shirt to ride up and reveal her pregnant belly. A teammate pulled on his shoulder, motioning for him to join the huddle. The coach started to run the next plays by the team, the athletes listening intently.

Upon hearing shouting, Nathan turned around to see two of the Spurs' players in the middle of a heated agrument. He watched as the taller of the two threw a right hoot to the shorter man's jaw. The shorter man flew backward into the front row, sending folding chairs tumbling in all directions.

Seeing Haley fall to the ground among the heap of chairs, Nathan's heart sank into his stomach. "Haley!" he shouted, running to her rescue. "Get the hell off her!" he yelled, pulling the stocky athlete away from his wife.

Once the Spurs' safety was standing and out of the picture, Nathan found Haley curled up on the shiny hardwood floor, her hands gripping her stomach and her jaw clenched tightly. His eyes kept darting from her face to her abdomen in terror.

"We need an ambulance!" Jake shouted to anyone who would listen, but Nathan barely heard it. All he could hear was his heart thumping against his ribcage and the breaths that were entering and exiting his lungs. Suddenly, his body went into adrenaline mode.

Bending down, Nathan gathered Haley in his arms holding her close to his body as he stood up. She trembled in his arms as he rushed to meet the stretcher half way. "It hurts, Nate", Haley whimpered into his chest, a thin sheet of sweat breaking out across her skin.

"I know, baby, I know", Nathan whispered against her temple before kissing it, trying his best to ignore the prickling sensation behind his eyes.

Placing Haley on the stretcher gently, Nathan took in her appearance. She was curled up in a helpless ball, one hand gripping her panfully aching belly, the other squeezing her wavy hair between her fingers. Seeing his wife like this, he had to use all the strength he had in him to keep himself composed.

"Mr. Scott? Mr. Scott?!" one of the paramedics shouted over the crowd, trying to get Nathan's attention.

"Huh, what?" Nathan asked, snapping back to reality.

"Your wife, how far along is she?" he asked, checking all of Haley's vitals.

"She's, uh, um, she's five and a half months." he reponded, running a shaking hand over his face.

"Okay, we're gonna have to take her to the hospital to run some test. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, do whatever you need." Nathan said, holding onto Haley's hand. The paramedic nodded and he and his partner started wheeling the stretcher to the ambulance, Nathan never leaving Haley's side.

* * *

The automatic emergency room doors swung open, allowing the medics to rush Haley in, Nathan running beside them. "Nathan", Haley croaked, going practically unnoticed except for the person it was intended for. 

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up", Nathan said to the paramedics, signaling for them to stop moving. "What is it, Sweetie?" he asked, bending down and smoothing the hair back from her forehead.

"We can't lose him, Nate", Haley whispered, her voice shaking. Tears were streaming down the side of her face as she gripped Nathan's wrist for dear life. "I-I can't lose him."

"We won't, I promise", As those words left Nathan's mouth, a quiet yet heart-wrenching sob escaped Haley's lips. "I promise." He brought both of her hands to his mouth, kissing her knuckles before they started to wheel her away.

Nathan watched as the stretcher carrying Haley disappeared down the hallway. Once she was completely gone from his sight, he allowed his emotions to get the best of him. "God damn it!" he shouted, punching the nearest wall.. He could hear several of his knuckles pop but could care less. He sat down in a nearby chair, let his head fall into his hands, and for the first time since Brooke's death he allowed himself to _actually _cry.

* * *

_Yesterday's Laker game took quite a scary turn. During the thrid quarter, a fight broke out between two of the Spurs' players, sending one of them tumbling into the crowd. Now, that's not even the scary part. The scray part was that the player went flying into Laker's shooting guard, Nathan Scott's pregnant wife, Haley. She was rushed to St. Mary's hospital, news on her condition still hasn't been released. _


	27. Hospitals, Heartbeats

**A/N: Hey Guys, I know it's been longer than usual and there's a reason for that. About a month ago, there was an unimaginably awful car accident in my town, killing three kids that go to my high school, Anthony, 17, his little sister, Jessica, 14, and her best friend Thamara, 15. The whole town has been completely devastated. Anthony was a year older than me and I knew him more than his sister and her friend, he was a great guy. His girlfriend's locker was right next to my best friend's, so when I'd be there he would come up and say "Hi, how are you?". He's always been a speed demon. He liked to drive fast and live even faster and he loved his baby sister more than anything. **

**I've been busy with everything that's going on with that at school. In my free time, I find myself listening to Only One by Yellowcard thinking about Anthony's girlfriend who witnessed the accident. I really had to put my ass in gear just to write this chapter. If any of you want to, I can send you the link to the website of the news channel that covered it all.**

**Rest In Peace Ant, Jess, and Tham. The good die young so they get ot go to Heaven early.**

**"This kid had nine lives, this just happened to be his last one."**

**Chapter 27: Hospitals, Heartbeats**

_The next day..._

The cool metal knob of the hospital door burned Nathan's fingertips as he twisted it. He looked around the cold sterile room, finding Haley lying in the hospital bed. Her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling.

_Don't be alarmed, she'd heavily sedated from the pain medication, _Dr. Harrison had said. Nathan sat down on the chair next to the bed slowly, taking her hand in his. After all this time, he was still amazed how her tiny hands could practically disappear within his large ones.

Nathan's eyes traced the contours of Haley's face. He watched as her nostrils flared slightly, letting out a tiny snore, making a small smile spread across his lips. He remembered the first time he heard her snore. It had been the night he came home from the hospital after he hurt his knee. For some reason, the pain medication the doctor gave would not let him sleep so he stayed up the whole night watching her and hearing the snore that he would come to adore.

At the memory, Nathan felt a prickling sensation in the back of his eyes. He lowered his head down to the bed so his forehead was against Haley's hip and his mouth against her hand that he was holding. "Come on, Hales, you gotta wake up. I-I can't do this without you." He mummbled against her skin, letting his lips graze her knuckles. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt his tears roll down his cheeks and slide onto the back of her hand.

Haley, with every ounce in her 5'3" frame, opened her seemingly heavily eyelids. She brought her free hand across her body to rest on the top of Nathan's head, her thumb rubbing over his forehead. She watched him as he looked up, somewhat surprised to see his eyes red and puffy. Nathan Scott very rarely ever cried. The only time he had seen him cry was when he broke down at the charity event she threw for Brooke.

"Thank God", Nathan whispered, relief washing over him before standing up quickly to kiss Haley on the forehead. He pulled back, looking down at her face before pushing her hair back from her forehead. She smiled faintly, feeling his soft hands smoothing back her hair. "It's so good to see you smile again."

Haley scooted over slightly on the hospital bed, allowing Nathan to sit on the edge. "Are you okay?" she asked, referring to his red, puffy eyes as she brought her hand to skim across his cheekbone.

Nathan nodded, grabbing Haley's hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing her palm. "Yeah, I was just worried about you and...", he trailed off, bringing his hand up to rest on her swollen stomach.

Bringing her hand to cover Nathan's, Haley spoke, "Jackson, is-is he o-okay?" she whispered, her voice cracking at the end. He slid down onto the chair next to the bed, taking a deep breath.

Keeping one hand on her belly, Nathan laced the fingers of his other hand with Haley's and kissed the back of her hand before pressing it against his cheek. "Dr. Harrison wasn't sure. He wanted to wait until you were awake to do an ultrasound."

Feeling tears fill her eyes, Haley blinked quicly letting her head fall back against the pillow. "We can't lose him, Nathan." she breathed, starting to cry more heavily.

Nathan moved onto the bed quickly, gathering Haley in his arms. "We won't, baby, I promise." he whispered, kissing her hair, "I promise."

* * *

Dr. Greg Harrison walked into the hospital finding both Nathan and Haley on the bed. Haley was snuggled into Nathan's side as he watched her sleep, gently brushinng her hair back from her face. Dr. Harrison cleared his throat quietly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. 

Nathan looked up, seeing Greg standing in the doorway. "Oh hey", he whispered, trying to get out from underneath Haley without waking her.

"How's she doing?" Dr. Harrison asked softly, taking the stethascope from around his neck as he walked towards the bed.

"Uh, she fell asleep about a half an hour ago." Nathan explained, slidding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He watched as Greg placed the stethascope over the left part of Haley's chest, listening to her heartbeat then over the right part, checking her breathing.

Sitting down on the bedside chair, Nathan buried his head in his hands, rubbing them over his face. "God, I don't know what I'm gonna do if Jackson's not okay." he said, his eyes wide and his fingers massaging his temples. "And, Haley, Jesus, this'll kill her."

Greg placed his stethascope back around his neck and walked over to the broken man. He squatted down next to Nathan, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "As a doctor, I can't guarantee anything, but I promise you, Nathan, I will do everything in my power to make sure your son will be alright."

Both men stood up as Nathan pulled Greg in a manly hug. "Thank you", Nathan whispered, patting the older man on the back.

"Nate", Haley croaked, waking up. Both men heard her and turned around, seeing her eyes flutter open. Nathan walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead before sitting down in the bedside chair. She watched Nathan lovingly for a moment before noticing Greg. "Doc, how's Jackson? Is he okay?" she asked hurriedly, placing a protective hand on her stomach.

Greg cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his white lab coat unsettlingly. "Well, that's why I'm here, why don't you pull your gown up so we can do an ultrasound." he asked, sitting down on a bedside chair opposite Nathan. Haley's shaking hand gathered the hospital gown so it rested above her stomach but below her breasts. "Now, there could be other complications that can be fixed with surgery, but as long as we can locate a heartbeat, everything should be fine."

After squeezing the cool gel onto her belly, Greg smoothed it out with the ultrasound extension. He glanced up from her protuding abdomen to Haley who was sitting there, staring blankly with her bottom lip securely tucked between her teeth. Then to Nathan who was looking down at his and Haley's intertwined hands with a solemn yet hopeful look on his face.

Nathan focused on his thumb running over Haley's knuckles so he wouldn't have to see that look on her face. Every other time they had gone to the doctor, he was able to find Jackson's heartbeat immediatly. He wasn't sure if it was just seemed longer than normal because he wanted to hear it so bad or if it was actually taking what felt like a lifetime. He loved Haley with all his heart and he knew that she loved him, but he wondered if they would survive Jackson didn't live. He shook his head quickly trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

Haley watched absentmindedly as the ultrasound extension moved over her enlarged stomach. She bit down on her bottom lip harder as she fought harder to hold back the tears that were threatened to pour down her cheeks. Nathan had once told her how amazing it was that you could love someone you've never met so unconditionally. At that moment, she didn't want to correct him, but she did know Jackson. She knew that when he woke up in the morning he would kick a couple of times just to tell her he was awake. Or when he would hear Nathan's voice he would kick nonstop until he felt Nathan's hand rest on her belly. The sensation she loved the most was when he's tired he would swoosh around, almost as if finding a comfortable stop, before settling contently. A few tears escaped her eyes at the thought that she might never experience that again, but she didn't blink, she kept staring at the piece of equipment circling her belly.

The young couple waited with baited breath to hear the sound that they were yearning for, that beating that would tell that their child, their son, the life that they made out of their love would be okay. They sat there and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, until...

A faint, light thumping filled the room. Haley heard it but didn't believe it, couldn't believe it, she had to look at Nathan and Dr. Harrison to make sure. Nathan let out a breathy, relieved laugh as he leaned it to kiss Haley, that was all the reassurance she needed. She fell back onto the propped up bed and burst into tears. Nathan stood up from the chair and bent down to lay kisses all over her face. He buried his face in her hair as she hugged his neck. "It's gonna be okay, Hales", he whispered as he felt her shoulders shaking, "We're gonna be a family now."

Upon hearing those words, the words she had been waiting to hear, Haley's quiet sniffles turned into full on sobs. "We can be a family now", Nathan repeated, wiping the tear tracks from her face. A sudden warmth and utter joy washed over her as she felt the familiar and amazing feeling of Jackson kicking her rapidly.

"He's kicking, Nate." she breathed, smiling. Nathan was about to bring his hand up to her stomach but Haley stopped him, "It just when he feels you he calms down and stops kicking, I just want to enjoy this for a little longer." Nathan nodded understandingly and gave her another kiss. Haley closed her eyes and smiled contently, glad to feel her baby boy again.


	28. Want to Take Care of You

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. There's probably about 7 chapters left. I'm gonna try to crank them out so I can get another story I'm planning up and running. Oh, one more thin, while writing this chapter I noticed that I have Haley playing with Nathan's hair alot. I just want to clear it up that Nathan's hair is not long like at the end of season four, it's about the length that it is in the beginning of season four. I know it's kind of random, but I just wanted to make that clear. Here it is...**

**Chapter 28: Want to Take Care of You**

_Fifteen months into marriage...  
Six and a half months into pregnancy..._

"Nathan, Jesus, calm down", Haley huffed as Nathan pulled her off the step stool in the baby's nursery which they were currently decorating.

"Haley, you know you can't risk falling." he said, taking the roll of wallpaper out of her hand and tossing it on the bunch of baby furniture that was gathered in the middle of the room.

"I'm pregnant, not elderly." she laughed, fixing the rolled up sleeves of the oversized button-up shirt she was wearing. "What do you think?" she asked, spreading her arms out, motioning to the completed walls around her. They were covered in a light green color with a matching border with little teddy bears playing basketball.

"I think you should've waited for me to get home to finish it." he said, crossing his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes on her, not even bothering to look around the room.

"Come on, Nathan, you can't seriously be mad at me for finishing it." Haley asked, coming around to stand in front of him, rubbing her hands up and down his biceps.

"Haley, it's not that you finished it the room. You were home alone on a four foot step stool. You could have fallen and no one would've been here. What would you have done?" Nathan became quiet at the shocked look on Haley face and he realized he had been shouting.

"Nathan, nothing happened", she stated, barely audible.

"But it could've", he said quietly, bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders. She let a small smile grace her face as his hands moved to the sides of her neck, his thumbs rubbing over her cheeks.

Haley brought her own hands up to hold onto his wrists, "Nathan, I love that you're protective of me and Jackson, but I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

"What if I wanna take care of you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer so her rounded belly was flush against his flat one.

"Well, once in a while is okay, I guess." Haley joked, shrugging her shoulders dejectedly.

"Would it be totally inappropriate to christen our son's nursery?" Nathan smiled, bending his head down to lay hot, sucking kisses on the side of her neck.

"Maybe a little", she giggled as he blew a rasberry against her skin.

Nathan pulled the heavy wooden mint green rocking chair up and sat down, pulling Haley into his lap. He undid the top button of her shirt with a playful pop from his mouth. She laughed and threaded her fingers through his hair as he began kissing the top of her chest, continuing to unbutton her shirt.

Pulling the shirt open, he rubbed his hands over her belly. "He loves your hands", Haley said, holding said hands still. "He always calms down when your around."

"Usually, it's the mother that has the calming effect. Do you think you're going to take up the fatherly duties and take him to get his first tattoo." Nathan laughed, giving her his signature smirk.

Haley smiled softly down at Nathan, stroking his cheekbone with the back of her knuckles. "You're gonna be a good Papa." she whispered lovingly as she pushed the the hair back from his forehead. He smiled, somewhat shyly, rubbing his fingers up and down her sides lightly. He stretched his head up to kiss her lips. But before the kiss became too deep, she pulled away.

"Oh, and, FYI, if you ever let Jackson get a tattoo, these legs will forever be closed to you." she said and Nathan rolled his eyes and Haley crossed her arms over her chest."What?"

"You act like you can resist me so easily." he smiled, running his hands up and down her back, under her shirt.

"You're not as irresistable as you think you are." Haley stated, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." Nathan laughed, pulling her closer and laying light kisses on her upper chest.

* * *

"Oscar nominations come out tomorrow." Nathan stated, straightening out the newspaper.

"Really?" Haley asked, somewhat disinterestedly, as she adjusted her reading glasses, focusing on the weekly Sudoku puzzle in front of her.

"Like you didn't know", he laughed, folding the paper and placing in on the table.

"Baby, I have better things to worry about." she stated matter-of-factly, placing her unoccupied hand on her protruding stomach.

"Come on, Hales, this is what every actor looks foward to and they're saying that you're up there." Nathan informed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"If I'm nominated that's great, if I win, even better, but I'm not gonna stress out about it. Why are you so concerned about this?" Haley asked, taking her glasses off and placing them on the top of her head.

"Look", Nathan sighed, placing his coffee mug on the table, "You said that after Jackson is born, you wanna take some time off and I'd really like it if you went out with a bang."

Bracing herself with one of her hands on the back of her chair and the other on her stomach, Haley struggled to push herself up. Once vertical, she wobbled over to Nathan. When she reached him, she stood there, running her fingers through his raven-colored hair.

Placing his hands on either side of her hips, Nathan gently pulled her down into his lap. "Nathan, I love you", she began, her hands still pushing back his hair, "And I love that you care so much about my career. But in a couple months, all I'll be thinking about is you and our baby boy." she explained, placing her hand along with Nathan's on her tummy.

"I'll tell you right now, I can see you getting up and checking on him with every cough and gurgle." Nathan laughed, his hands circling around her waist to rub her back which had become increasingly sore with the progression of her pregnancy.

"There's nothing wrong with being concerned." Haley claimed, trying her best to defend herself.

"Sounds like crazy and obsessive if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked you, now did they? Plus, I'd do anything I have to to protect our miracle." she said, rubbing circles over the shirt that was covering her stretched skin.

"Jackson _is_ our miracle." he agreed, lifting up her shirt and laying a kiss above her belly button. "Our miracle", he whispered again against her skin.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Haley groaned at the hideously obscene ringtone coming from her cell phone on the nightstand. There is only one guy who would program himself into her phone to the song _Baby Got Back._

Picking up her phone off the bedside table, she pressed the green 'talk' button. "Channing Matthew Tatum, you do know it's four a.m., right?" she grummbled, burying her face in the pillow. Upon hearing her talk, Nathan used the arm that was wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my soon-to-be-godson and your husband, who could probably kick my ass..." he rambled hurriedly.

"Chan, spit it out." she deadpanned.

"Oscar nominations just came out and your it, J. You're the front runner for Best Actress." Channing revealed, waiting for her reaction.

"Okay, thanks, Chan, I'll talk to you later." Haley said in a shocked monotone voice, hanging up the phone. She lied there on the bed, staring at the ceiling, a silent smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Nathan mummled against her neck.

"Channing", she whispered.

"What did he want?" he asked, leaning his head on his now propped up elbow.

"Oh, nothing", she shrugged. Nathan nodded and put his head back down on the pillow, attempting to return to his peaceful sleep. "I'm just nominated for Best Actress."

"What?" he asked, his head popping up. Haley nodded her head slowly, a smile playing on her lips. "You're nominated?"

"I'm nominated!" she squealed and Nathan quickly pulled her into his arms.

"You did it, baby", he praised quietly in her ear. He pulled back to rain kisses over her face before tightly embracing her again.

"I did it", she whispered back, a single tear of pride and accomplishment sliding down her cheek.


	29. A Night to Remember

**A/N: I know that I said that I would try to get the last remaining chapters typed up A.S.A.P. but the holidays are around the corner and I've been busy shopping and decorating and stuff like that. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ophelia (Naley23Addict) who passed away recently. She was my favorite writer and I reccommend that any of you who haven't read her stories, that you do read them. They are fantastic.**

**P.S.- A couple of chapters back, I mentioned in an author's note that I changed the time that Nathan and Haley were supposed to be married from 18 months to two years. Well, I'm changing that back to 18 months for story purposes.**

**P.P.S.- Oh, and another thing, I know that the Oscars are not a month after the nominees are announced but I needed it to be that way, again, for story purposes. And some of the other nominees that are mentioned are not really nominees for this year, I mean, some of them might be in the future but I just used them because I like all of them. And btw, they are all actual movies.**

**Chapter 29: A Night to Remember**

_Sixteen months into marriage...  
Seven and half months into pregnancy..._

"Come on, Hales, we're gonna be late." Nathan's booming voice echoed through the foyer, checking his Rolex one more time before sitting down in one of the vintage padded chairs in the corner.

That night was the Academy Awards and Haley was uncharacteristically running late. She had made him leave the house when the hair stylist and make-up artist arrived. So he left willingly, picked up his black-on-black suit from Armani and headed over to Jake and Peyton's to get ready.

For the past month, since she found out that she was nominated, Haley had been completely stressed out. She spent three long weeks hunting for the right dress. She hadn't been to a public event since the premiere of her movie and she was worried about how she would look in front of the whole nation. Nathan had assured her that she was beautiful and that everyone expected her to be bigger than normal.

Looking at his watch again, Nathan sighed, "Hale-", he stopped abruptly as he saw his stunning wife gliding down the stairs out of the corner of his eye. His mouth went bone dry and the air escaped his lungs. The sight before him was literally breathtaking.

The deep purple gown swept along the stairs. The wrap v-neck led into an empire waist, a flattering look for her pregnant belly. She gilded gracefully down the stairs, her silver Manolo Blahniks clicking against the wooden steps. Nathan's eyes travelled up her body to her bright face which was framed by a few wavy strands of hair that had escaped her updo. Her flawless skin seemed to glow against the diamonds that adorned her neck and ears as a beaming smile spread across her face upon seeing Nathan standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hales, you look, um... wow." he stuttered as he walked closer to his wife. Haley stopped on the first step and Nathan stood in from of her on the ground level. She placed her hands around his neck, fixing his collar before brushing imaginary lint off his shoulders. Nathan watched her eyes start to tear up as she fixed his tie, "Hales?.."

"You just look so handsome", She sniffled, smoothing back the hair above one of his ears. "God, I hate these hormones", she laughed, fanning her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears without ruining the make-up.

"Hey, hey, hey, c'mere", Nathan said, placing his hands on either side of her neck and gently blowing on her face to dry her tears. He placed his hands on her waist to pick her up and place her down on the same level as him. "I love you and your mood swings." he said, bending his head down to cover Haley's lips with his. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger as she brought her hand to the nape of his neck, her fingertips scraping against the short hair at the back of his head.

Nathan felt Haley pull his head closer to hers as she tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth under his. His tongue delved into her mouth and she welcomed it happily. His hands travelled up her back to the bare skin of her shoulder blades.

Feeling Haley sucking on his tongue was Nathan's breaking point. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he gently pulled away. "This is proving to be another reason why I think you should be pregnant at all times but the limo is outside and we're already running late." Nathan said, rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms.

Sliding her hands between his suit jacket and dress shirt, Haley began rubbing Nathan's chest, "Okay", she said, giving him a quick kiss before whispering in his ear, "But, baby, you owe me big time." With that, she headed for the front door leaving Nathan laughing and shaking his head.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in the back of the limo were the heavy breaths of the young couple who were passionately making out. Nathan and Haley were on their way to the Oscar's and could not keep their hands off of each other. 

Nathan was sitting on the bench seat in the way back with Haley on his lap. Her dress was pushed up her thighs so she could straddle him comfortably. His lips were ravishing her neck as her hands gripped and pulled his hair, it was moments like these when she was glad that he didn't wear product in his hair. Their mouths found each other, lips, tongues, and teeth clashing. She squeezed the back of his neck tightly, impatiently wiggling in his lap.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Nathan struggled to catch his breath, "I want you so bad, baby", he panted, rubbing his fingers down the side of her face.

"I can tell", she breathed, smiling as she ground her hips against his, feeling his length against her.

Reconnecting their lips, Haley rose up onto her knees to give her enough room between their bodies to buckle his belt and and undo his pants. After feeling his boxer briefs being shimmied down his thighs, Nathan pulled Haley back up so she was flush against him. He slipped his hand under the the poofy skirt of her dress, gently rubbing his fingertips along the smooth skin of her thighs.

Haley kept yanking Nathan's head, trying to pull him closer without realizing that he was as close as he was going to get. She took in sharp breaths in between each rough kiss, arching her back so her chest rubbed against his, their clothes creating delicious friction. His fingertips walked along the smooth skin of her inner thighs, moving higher. He almost blew his load when he felt her soft skin where the silky fabric of her panties should be.

Pulling back, Nathan stared at Haley. Her lips red and swollen and her eyes heavy with lust. "What's this?" he asked mischieviously, his fingers dancing along the sensitive skin of her lower region.

Taking in a steady breath, Haley bit down on her lower lip. She tried to repositon herself so his fingers would be poised at her entrance but failed. "Well, I-I have to go pee every five minutes, so, oh, I thought it would be easier." she stummbled, before letting out a loud moan as he finally let his finger dip into her folds.

"Fine by me", he smirked, taking his hand out from underneath her dress and placing his wet finger at her mouth. He watched as her supple lips parted and took in his digit.

Feeling her hot, wet tongue swirl around his forefinger, Nathan lost all reasonable thought. He eyes rolled back into his head and his hips involuntarily bucked against Haley's. She held onto his hand and kept sucking on his finger until her lips reached his knuckle. She pulled out slowly, trailing it down her neck, then to her collarbone and finally to her chest, letting his large hand cup her full breast.

Haley arched into his hand, yet again grinding her hips down into his arousal. "Now, Nathan, I need you, now", she panted, growing extremely impatient.

"Alright, babe, okay", Nathan replied calmly as Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Gripping her hips, Nathan lifted Haley and lowered her onto his length, hearing her release a breathy moan. No matter how many times he had been inside her, she still needed time to adjust to his size. He was so big that she could practically feel him impaling her belly. She pressed her cheek against his and she squeezed the back of his neck until her knuckles turned white.

After a moment of stillness, Haley began to move. Nathan kept his firm hold on her hips, guiding her up and down. He felt several shivers jolt throught his spine as he felt her hot breath against his ear in short spurts. "God, Nathan", she moaned right in his ear as he thrust his hips up.

Haley brought her hand up to press against the roof of the limo for leverage as Nathan repeatedly thrust upward, vigorously meeting her downstrokes. He regripped her hips, helping her move up and down at the pace he desired.

"I love you, Nathan", she breathed, each word coming out in a short pant before she let go. The knot building in the pit of her stomach snapped and she let the waves of passion flood her senses. That triggered Nathan, and he came soon after her. She let her face fall into the crook of his neck and she withered in her husband's arms. They stayed in that position for what felt like a lifetime.

"I'll love you forever", Nathan whispered, causing Haley to pick her head up from the crook of his neck and look at him. "No matter what, if something happens between us or to one of us, my love for you will last until the day I die."

"Nathan, nothing is gonna happen to us, I promise." Haley reassured, kissing Nathan soundly on the lips.

* * *

"Here they come, this year's most talked-about, beautiful, and loved couple, Nathan and Haley Scott." Ryan Seacrest announced as the couple walked up to him on the red carpet. "Hello, Sweetie, you look gorgeous", he said, kissing Haley on the cheek before turning his attention to Nathan "How're you doing, Sir?" Seacrest greeted respectfully, shaking his hand. 

"Haley, you are absolutely breathtaking", Ryan began, "Who are you wearing?"

With one of Nathan's arms around her back and one of hers around his waist, Haley spoke," My dress is Roberto Cavalli, the jewelry is Harry Winston and the shoes are Manolo Blahniks." she said, smiling, sticking out one of her feet to show off the heels as the "Glam Cam" sized her up.

"Stunning, was it hard to find a designer who was willing to make a maternity dress for you?" Seacrest asked, moving the microphone from in front of his face to in front of hers.

"At first, yes it was, but then I remebered that Roberto made alot of maternity dresses for Jennifer Lopez. So, when I approached him he was more than happy to make one for me and I was absolutely thrilled because I've admired his work for the longest time."

"And how 'bout you, Nathan, who are you wearing?"

"I am wearing Armani", Nathan said suavely, making Haley smile as she subconsciously rubbed her hand over his suit jacket soothingly.

"I see we have that in common", Seacrest laughed, smoothing out his own suit jacket before turning to the beaming mother-to-be. "So, Haley, what was your reaction to your nomination?"

Haley laughed slightly at the memory, "Well, my first thought was 'Good God, it's early'. No, but, seriously I was thrilled. From the beginning, Channing, Warren and I thought of this film as the little train that could. And for this little Indie film, in which, we poured our hearts and souls to get this much reconginition is really great." she concluded, nodding proudly.

"And, Nathan, how did you react to the news? Were you at all surprised by Haley's nomination?"

Nathan stroked his cleanly shaven chin, contemplating how put his answer into words. "Not at all, I was not surprised one bit. I've seen this movie and it's incredible. And plus, it's Haley, you know, it's my girl. There was no doubt in my mind that she was gonna blow America away the way she blew me away." he finished, looking down at his wife who looked back up at him with an innocent sparkle in her eyes.

Placing her hand on the side of his neck, Haley gently pulled Nathan's head towards hers, "Thank you", she whispered before giving him a breath of a kiss.

Ryan just stood there, smiling, watching the sweet exchange. He knew in the back of his mind that this intimate moment between the two stars would be ratings gold. "I think I speak for all of America when I say that you two make us all believe in true love." he expressed, a genuine smile on his face. "Good luck in there, sweetheart. Nice seeing you again, Nate." he said, shaking Nathan's hand and kissing Haley on the cheek before the couple walked away.

* * *

"Ha, paper covers rock." Nathan gloated quietly, letting his large masceline hand cover her small dainty fist. 

"Come on, two out of three, two out of three." Haley pushed, nudging him with her elbow. It was the middle of the ceremony and just like everyone else watching the award show, the couple was bored out of their minds.

"Okay, seriously, I don't think the general public cares about all these special effects catergories." he complained, checking his watch for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Listen, Mr. Scott, without all these special effects 300, 'the sickest movie ever made'" she mocked in a deep voice, "Wouldn't have been possible." she stated matter-of-factly.

"You think you can hit up one of the costume designers and get that Greek Goddess outfit?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck playfully.

Haley giggled quietly as Nathan's warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck. She grabbed his face between her hands and pulled his head away so she could look into his eyes. "Thank you", she whispered.

"For what?" he asked softly, stroking and tendril of her hair that framed her face.

"For everything, for supporting me, for giving me Jackson", she explained, taking his hand from her face and placing it on her ever-expanding stomach, "For being the only thing I can't live without."

Nathan smiled, placing his hand on the back of Haley's neck and pulling his face to his. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss. He gently squeezed the back of her neck as she brought one of her hands up to hold his wrist.

Haley pulled back, her forehead leaning against his as she heard the signiture Oscar music playing and the booming voice announce that ther award for best actress was coming up next. The couple turned their attention to the stage.

Will Smith and Charlize Theron walked onto the stage, her arm linked through his. They both stood in front of the clear glass podium that had a microphone coming out of the top, each of them taking turns speaking.

Charlize spoke first, "Five outstanding actresses, five outstanding roles."

Will leaned closer to the microphone, "A star-crossed lover, a stepford wife, a pregnant teenager, a mafia princess, and a grieving widow."

"These women have taken the world on five life changing journeys through tears, laughter, life, death, and undenialable and forbidden love."

"And the nominees for Best Actress are..." Will stated as they took turns reading off names, a designated clip following each name.

"Keira Knightly, Atonement."

"Kate Winslet, Revolutionary Road."

"Ellen Page, Juno."

"Haley James Scott, Say It Ain't So."

"And Halle Berry, Things We Lost in the Fire."

"And the Oscar goes to..."

The suspense hung think in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the ripping open of the envelope. Those few seconds felt like a lifetime as Nathan felt Haley's hand squeezing his tighter, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand. He could feel her quickened pulse course through her fingers, hear her steadying breaths, in and out, in and out, in and out...

"Haley James Scott for Say It Ain't So." Will announced and the whole room erupted in applause.

Haley took in a sharp breath as she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes to see everyone giving her a standing ovation. She looked up at Nathan who was also standing up, clapping along with everyone else and staring down at her with pride and adoration.

Taking his offered hands, Haley let Nathan help her to a standing position. He saw the unshed tears of joy gleaming in her eyes and gave her small kisses on her lips, whispering, "You did it, baby. I'm so proud of you." Too shocked to speak, she gently stroked his cheeks with her fingertips, kissing both of them lightly. "Go get 'em", he said with a proud smile on his face as he let go of her hands, allowing her to walk down the aisle towards the stage.

With one of her hands on her swollen belly and the other holding onto the man who escorted her, Haley walked up the stairs onto the stage. When she reached the center of the stage, Will took both of her hands, giving her a kiss on the cheek, Charlize doing the same thing. She, then, gratefully accepted the award from Charlized and stepped up to the podium.

"Wow", Haley breathed, smiling, looking around the room. "If you would've told that little gril from Tree Hill, North Carolina who started out in bubble gum commercials, that she would one day be on this stage accepting this award, she would have asked you what mental hospital you escaped from." she said, causing everyone in the room to burst out in laughter. "But here it is, the day I've been waiting for since I was eight years old. I'd like to thank Warren, who wrote and directed this amazing film, and Channing, one of my best friends, who gave me the best performances to play off of..."

All of a sudden acouple of shooting pains shot through her abdomen and one of her hands flew to her stomach, the other gripping the podium to brace herself. She looked up, the lights suddenly becoming very bright and hot, making her squint. "And t-to my h-husband, Nathan, who..." Feeling a sudden gush of warm fluid run down her legs. "Oh my gosh", she breathed heavily, a slight look of pain on her face. "I'd, uh, I'd really like to c-continue, but, uh, I think my water just broke."

Ten thousand eyes were on Nathan as he stood up in the middle of the sea of people, He looked at her in amazement as she smiled at him admist the look of agony on her face.

Haley smiled at Nathan lovingly, tears streaming down her face at the thought that they'd soon get to meet their baby boy. She glanced down at her feet and noticed that it wasn't water that had pooled at her feet, but blood. Fear suddenly took over and her breaths came out in short, fast spurts.

The minute her fear-stricken eyes found Nathan, he knew something was terribly wrong. "It's too soon", she whispered weakily to Nathan, an indescribable emotion shaking her voice.

Suddenly her knees gave out and everything went black...

* * *

_A night of glitz and glam turned into one of fear and panic. While accepting the award for Best Actress, Haley James Scott announced that her water had broken. Just seconds later, she collapsed. Thankfully, presenter Will Smith was standing close enough to catch her before she hit the ground. Haley was immediately rushed to hospital with husband, Nathan, by her side. We'll keep you updated as news of her and the baby's condition is released.

* * *

_**Okay, there it is,** **just so you know, I've had this story planned out since day 1, so I already know where this is going.**


	30. They'll Never Know

**A/N: Okay so this chapter, the 30th chapter (WOW!), is named after the song "They'll Never Know" by Ross Copperman. It's a very touching song and if it sounds familiar, that's because it was on the season four finale of One Tree Hill. I think it is very suiting for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 30: They'll Never Know**

Damn, this hospital. He had been to this hospital more times in the past year than he had ever been to any hospital his entire life. This was where Haley had first told him that she loved him and now, he wasn't even sure that the woman he had grown to love more than he ever thought possible was going to survive.

Rolling up his wrinkled dress shirt sleeve, Nathan glanced down at his watch nervously. Thirty-eight minutes, it had been thirty-eight since they had rolled Haley into the emergency room on a stretcher. _What the hell could be taking them so long?_, he asked himself, burying his head in his hands. His thoughts wandered to earlier that morning to when they had made love in the back of the limo. He could still feel her warm breath tickling his cheek and her sweet lips moving against his. Her presence always had a way of calming him. Man, how he could use some of that calmness now.

"Nathan?" Dr. Harrison's voice interupted Nathan's thoughts. His head snapped up to find the doctor walking towards him, one of his hands massaging his overly tense neck. The younger man stood up, wiping his sweaty palms on his open wrinkled dress shirt.

"What's going on? How's Haley?" Nathan asked hurriedly, waiting anxiously for the doctor's answer.

"Haley will be fine. But it's serious, she suffered from placental abruption..." Greg trailed off noticing Nathan's facial expression drop as he came to the horrid realization.

"The baby?" he whispered helplessly, his eyes pleading with the doctor.

Placing a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulders, Dr. Harrison spoke, "Nathan, there was noth..."

"Tell me what the_ fuck _happened to my son!" Nathan shouted as he pushed Greg's hand away, causing everyone in the waiting room to turn their attention to him.

Nathan was physically shaken, his muscles were trembling. He sat down in one of the chairs, trying to take a steadying breath but the air wouldn't enter his lungs. He buried his face in his hands as his thoughts travelled to Haley. _This is going to kill her_.

Lifting his head, Nathan looked up at Greg, "This morning, Haley and I, we, uh", he sighed, finding it hard to get the words out, "We had sex this morning, that wouldn't...?"

Walking a little closer, Greg sat down in the chair next to the younger man and spoke softly, "This is nobody's fault, Nathan."

Nodding, Nathan met Greg's eyes, "I need to see my wife. I need to see Haley."

"She asleep from the morphine we had to give her for the pain..." Before the doctor could even finish the sentence, Nathan was about to stand up when Greg grabbed his wrist, getting is attention. "She doesn't know."

Turning to the doctor, with sad eyes, Nathan spoke, "I can't lie to her. If she asks me, I-I won't lie to her." With that, he towards Haley's room.

* * *

Stepping into the room, Nathan's ears immediately heard the steady beep of his wife's heart rate and he felt his heart split in half at the thought that he would normally hear two heartbeats. 

Reaching Haley, Nathan placed his hand on the top of her head and bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry", he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. His lips moved down to lay a kiss on her still mouth.

Sitting down in the bedside chair, Nathan took one of Haley's hand in both of his and held it against his lips. He sat there and just stared at her. He stared at her closed eyes that he knew he wouldn't see light up for a long time. Her lips that wouldn't curve up when she smiled. Her nose that wouldn't crinkle when she laughed.

Suddenly he felt her hand squeeze his. He looked up and saw her face twist in discomfort as she turned her head to the side. Nathan noticed the source of the problem and stood up, pulling the clip out of her hair so her waves cascaded down her shoulders. "Hey sweetie", he said, placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her softly.

Haley's eyes fluttered open slowly. She smiled sweetly, looking at Nathan before realizing where she was. Everything from earlier that day came rushing back to her. The limo ride, Nathan, the red carpet, Nathan, the award, Nathan, and then, blackness.

Panic filling her features, Haley brought a hand to her swollen stomach. "Nate, what happened? Is-Is he okay?" she asked weakly, gripping her abdomen tighter.

Taking on of her hands in his, Nathan intertwined their fingers. He stared at their interlocked digits for a long moment before looking up at Haley. He could see and feel tears begin to brim along his lower eyelid. He leaned his cheek against the back of her hand before he spoke, his voice faltering, "Hales...". That's the only words that left his lips. He couldn't do this. He let the tears freely pour down his face, resting his forehead against the back of her hand. "I-I'm so sorry", he sobbed, gripping her hand tighter.

In that moment, she knew, she didn't know how she knew but she just did. She couldn't feel him anymore. "Nathan, please no..." she trailed off, her voice breaking at the end. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she slowly shook her head from side to side.

"Hales, I can't..."

"You have to say it." she said, her face serious despite the tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Baby, don't...", he started, standing up from the chair and bending down to lean his forehead against her.

"Say it, Nathan", she demanded, shoving him away.

Running a hand over his distressed face, Nathan hung his head, "Haley, please, don't make me do this."

Letting uncontrollable sobs rack her body, Haley buried her face in her hands, mummbling something inaudible. Nathan moved to wrap his arms around her shaking body before he felt her resist. "No!" she exclaimed trying to pushing him away with no avail. "Nathan, you-you have to say it because if you don't say it, I can't believe it." she rambled, continuing to pound her tiny fists against his chest. She beat him, hit him, did anything she could to relieve this feeling inside of her. The feeling that her stomach had been ripped out and replaced with asphalt.

Nathan held onto her for dear life. Even though she was trying to get away from him, to push him away, he didn't care. He wasn't going anywhere. All of a sudden, he felt her stop moving, stop fighting him and fold into his body. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and held her close to his body. He craddled the back of her head as she buried her face in his neck. He stroked her hair as he felt her tears soak his shirt. "He's gone", he whispered in her ear, causing a loud, heart-wrenching sob to tear from her throat as she tugged and gripped on his shirt. He let his own tears fall freely as he practically_ heard _his wife's break in half.

Those two words, those seven letters brought Haley's world crashing down around her. All she could see was blackness, all she could hear was the white noise filling the room. She felt her chest constrict, oxygen was no longer entering her lungs.

"I can't breathe", she wheezed, gripping and pulling on his shirt tighter. She panted erratically, trying her hardest to bring air into her body. "I can't breathe", she whispered again frantically.

Nathan pulled back to see Haley start to hyperventilate. "Doc!" he called out before smoothing back her hair in a futile attempt to calm her.

Dr. Harrison came rushing in the room. "What happened?" he asked hurriedly, examining Haley.

"I-I-I told her", Nathan stammered, "And now she can't breathe."

Nodding, Dr. Harrison switched on the nearby oxygen tank and brought the mask to Haley's face. "Breathe, Haley", Greg coaxed, "Strong, deep breaths, in and out". Noticing the rising and falling of her chest become steadier, Greg praised, "That's it, J. There you go."

Nathan stood next to her the whole time, one of his hands gripping hers, the other hand pushing back the hair from her forehead, soothingly. He stared down at her, her eyes boring into his from behind the oxygen mask, a certain fear and desperation in them that made Nathan feel more helpless than ever.

After several moments and dozens of deep breaths, Haley slowly lowered the oxygen mask away from her face. Gripping Nathan's hand tighter, she spoke, "What do we do now?" The weakness in her voice made his heart ache.

Dr. Harrison glanced at Nathan before turning his attention back to a distraught Haley. "We would have to induce labor."

A state of shock washed over the young, would-be mother as she took this information in. "Y-You want me to give birth to my dead son?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

Nodding his head solemnly, Greg continued, "The only other option would be to deliver by cesarean section but that is too risky on your part. The safest way is to induce labor." He hung his head, "I'm so sorry."

Clearing her throat, Haley weakly challenged the doctor, "What would happn if I don't go through with the labor?"

Shuffling from one foot to the other, Dr. Harrison shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, "You could die."

Letting her head fall back against the pillow, Haley brought a hand up to her forehead, her face contorting as she tried to fight the tears that fell from her eyes. "This can not be happening", she breathed, pain evident in her voice.

"I know this is alot of information to take in at once, but it's best to get started as soon as possible." Greg explained sympathetically, wringing his hands together.

Turning her head to the side, Haley's eyes found Nathan's. He nodded and gave her a sad smile, telling her that this is what they had to do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting out a small, quiet sob.

Looking down at their intertwined hands for a long moment before looking up at Dr. Harrison, Nathan asked sadly, "What do we have to do?"

* * *

Laying on the examination table with her legs in stirrups, Haley brought a hand to her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. Nathan sat next to her, holding her other hand, his eyes nervously watching Dr. Harrison's every move. 

The doctor sat on a rolling stool at the front of the table, inbetween Haley's spread legs. "Okay, so I'm going to inject this around your cervix which will cause it to dialate. Then I'll inject this into your IV which will start the contractions." Dr. Harrison explained, holding up two different syringes.

Haley had spaced out, she could hear Greg talking, but honestly, she didn't care what he was saying. She didn't care what medicine did what. She couldn't care any less if he gave her an injection that made her vagina fall out. In the end, she would still have to give birth to her son, her dead son. She couldn't understand how someone can do it. How someone can bear a dead child, their child, and go on living their life.

For the past seven months, when Haley thought about her future, she thought that she would be sharing it with Nathan and their child. She envisioned having a special, undeniable, unbreakable bond with another human being for the rest of her life. Yes, she had Nathan but that was different. The unconditional love that one receives from a child in like nothing else.

Haley was brought back to the horrifying reality when she felt tiny pricks around her cervix. "Okay, you should be dialated soon." Greg said before standing and walking to her bedside to inject another medicine into her IV. "And this should start the contractions."

Glancing over at Nathan, she saw him looking down as he fiddled with her fingers. She knew he was taking this just as hard as she was, but he didn't want to show it. She loved that in him, that he would push his feelings aside to help her, but sometimes she wished he would show a little weakness so she could help him the way he has always helped her.

Suddenly a sharp pain jolted through her body and she gripped Nathan's hand as hard as she could. This was it. "I think it's time." she whispered, physical and emotion pain evident in her voice. Doing as instructed, she bent foward, letting out a heart-wrenching scream through gritted teeth.

Falling back against the bed, Haley took several deep breaths, a sheet of sweat had broken out across her skin. She grabbed Nathan's wrist and pulled him closer so his face was mere inches from hers. "I-I can't do this, Nate, I can't." she revealed, shakily, her hand gripping his so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Nathan looked at her, her big brown eyes pleading with him as streams of tears rushed out of them. Taking a deep breath to keep his own emotions in check, he laid a kiss on her forehead before moving his lips to her ear. He felt her shake with sobs and heard her cries in his ears. "Listen to me, Haley. Haley, listen to me." he said more sternly, urging her to focus on his words. "If I could take you away from this, if I could take this burden off of you and place it on me, I would, believe me, I would. But you have to, you have to do this alright?" he pleaded , his voice becoming softer. "I can't lose you too." After a long moment, he felt her nod her head against his. "Alright", he whispered, pulling back to leave a tender kiss on her lips.

Placing his hands on her upper back, Nathan gently pushed her foward so her head was near her knees. He swung his leg over the back of the bed so he was sitting behind Haley, her between his legs. She leaned back against his broad chest gratefully, her hands seeking out his. "You can do this, baby, I'm right here." he whispered quietly, his nose nudging her ear before kissing it softly.

Staring at the devastated couple a moment longer than needed, Greg blinked quickly, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Alright, Haley, it's time. Are you ready?" She turned her head to the side, looking into Nathan's loving, supporting eyes. He rubbed his nose against her cheek before kissing it softly. She turned back to the doctor and nodded hesitantly. "Okay... Push!"

Leaning foward, taking Nathan with her, Haley squeezed his hands hard. She clenched her jaw tight and her toes curled in the stirrups. The escruciating pain shot from her cervix through her chest. She screwed her eyes shut as a low groan tore from her throat.

Falling back against her husband's strong chest, Haley let the back of her head rest on Nathan's shoulder. He brought one hand up to push back the hair that was matted to her sweaty forehead. "You're doing great, Hales. Just a little bit longer, come on, you can do it."

"I can't", she panted heavily, shaking her head from side to side slowly.

"You can, baby, you can do this. I'm right here." he whispered in her ear, his lips moving over the sensitive skin there.

Nodding quickly, Haley regripped Nathan's hands. She began to push as Nathan and Greg encouraged her. The pain sliced through her entire body. She knew when she wanted to get pregnant that labor was the worst pain that she would ever experience. She knew this, and she had welcomed it. She would do anything, traverl to the ends of the earth and back, just to hold her healthy baby boy in her arms and know that all the answers she could ever need could be found in his beautiful eyes.

Out of energy, out of breath, out of hope, Haley, once again collapsed against Nathan. "This is it, Haley. Just one last push." Greg told her, glancing up at the trouble couple.

"One more push, baby, and this will be all over." Nathan tried supportively. He knew it was all a lie. He knew that the both of them would carry this around for the rest of their lives. He knew he would wake up every morning praying to hear the pitter patter of little feet running across the floor to come and wake him up. That he would walk down the street and ache to feel a tiny hand tugging at his pinky.

They urged to push so she did. Haley pushed with all her might, she pushed so hard that she thought that a blood vessel in her brain might burst. She channelled every emotion she was feeling into pushing her son's lifeless form from her body. She gathered all the anger, all the frustration, all the pain, all the sadness, and used it to push. She screamed so loud, she thought she felt the whole room shake.

That was it, she couldn't feel anything. Couldn't feel the strain, the tension, the pain, and worst of all, she couldn't feel _him_. The remnants of her scream echoed off the walls of the small examination room and her head fell back against Nathan for the final time, her eyes closed. She kept them shut, she was afraid to open them, afraid of what she might see. She felt Nathan behind her, his lips whispering against her cheek, his comforting words filling her ears.

Laying one last kiss on the side of Haley's neck, Nathan got out from behind her just to sit down right next to her on the edge of the hospital bed. Keeping her eyes closed, Haley folded into him, her dainty hands pulling at his shirt as his arms immediately wrapped around her. She slowly opened one eye, the other buried in Nathan's chest. She saw Greg in the corner with his back to them. She knew that he cleaning Jackson, her baby. Greg gathered the bundle in his arms and headed toward the door before Haley spoke up.

"Wait", she squeaked, so softly that it almost went unnoticed by Greg. He turned to face the couple, careful to keep the baby wrapped in the blue blanket. "I want to see him." she whispered, barely audible.

Nathan pulled back slightly and looked at Haley who kept her gaze fixed on Greg. The doctor looked at the infant in his arms then back up at Haley's pleading eyes. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted this and it wasn't his place to deny her it. He slowly walked toward the hospital bed, feeling two pairs of eyes following him.

As Greg reached the bedside, Nathan caught a glimpse of the infant, causing him to stand up and turn away. He ran his hand over his face, holding it over his mouth in an attempt to keep his emotions in check.

The doctor placed the bundle in Haley's grasp. She felt the baby's weight in her arms and was surprised at how light he was. She moved the blue blanket that was obsturcting her view and let out a small gasp at the sight of him. He was beautiful. Tears ran down her face as he eyes scanned his features. Despite the purplish tint to his skin, Jackson was Nathan through and through. He had Nathan's strong bone structure, plump lips, and perfect ears with Haley's button nose. She was sure that if his eyes were open they would be the brilliant blue that she saw so often in Nathan's. She let out a small sob as she ran her fingers over the shock of black hair that topped the baby's head.

"Nate", sahe cried quietly trying to get her husband's attention. He turned to her, quickly wiping at his eyes before walking closer to Haley. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking in the small being in his wife's arms. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" she asked, looking up at him. She brought her free hand up to his face to wipe the lingering tears from his eyes.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he replied staring at the infant in awe, not paying any attention to the tears that were pouring from his eyes.

"He look's like his daddy." she said softly, a sad smile tugging at her lips as she looked up at her husband. He turned towards her and looked into her sad, wet eyes.

Bending his head down, Nathan let his lips cover Haley's. He tasted their mingling tears between their lips. They pulled back slowly and looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the bundle in her arms. The life that they made together and lost together. They sat there staring at their son, their baby boy, cold, motionless, breathless.

* * *

_A devastating day in the world of Hollywood, We have just received news that Nathan and Haley Scott's unborn son had passed away. A complication that caused Haley to collapse on the stage at the Oscar's earlier this evening was said to also be the cause of the infant's death. Scott's rep has released this statement, "The death of a child is the worst thing parents have to go through. We would like to ask that you respect Nathan, Haley and their families in this time of extreme sadness and grief." Our deepest sympathies goes out to the Scott family and we would like to ask to you to keep them in your prayers._

_

* * *

_

**I know, I know you all hate me. I'm sorry. I have had this story planned out for a long time and I rarely if ever change my plans. Now you all see why thic chapter took so long. It was very emotionally draining to write and to even type on the computer. Leave some reviews and tell me how much you hated it or loved it.**


	31. The World Spins Madly On

**A/N: Okay some of you really hated me after last chapter. But the majority of you thought the chapter was tragic and sad, but well-written, which is how I hoped all of you would interpret it. Some of you said that you wanted some naley fluff in this chapter or for them to try for another baby right away and I'm going to tell you right now, that is not going to be the case. In my opinion, losing a child is the worst possible thing that a human being can go through. Often, parents never recover from that, end up blaming each other and eventually divorcing. Now, I'm not saying that that is going to be the case, but it's going be rocky for a little bit. But as Mark Schwan always tells Nathan and Haley fans, keep the faith! **

**This chapter really doesn't have that much dialoge, but I think that it turned out really well. There's only about four chapters left after this one, just giving you a heads up.**

**Chapter 31: The World Spins Madly On**

_Three Days Later..._

Leaning against a post on the front porch, Nathan took another long drag from his cigarette as he looked up at the gloomy sky. He watched as the dark gray thunderheads rolled across the horizon. It hasn't rained in Los Angeles in three months and today inclimate weather was imminent. How appropriate, he thought. It had been raining the day he and Haley conceived Jackson and it was going to rain the day they had to bury him.

Sucking one last time on the thin white stick, Nathan closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the nicotine coursing through his bloodstream, calming him. He dropped the butt to the porch floor and squished it with the toe of his shiny black shoes. Placing the pack of Marlboro's in the breast pocket of the jacket of his classic black Armani suit, he headed inside to get Haley.

* * *

Reaching the master bedroom, Nathan leaned against the doorjam. Folding his arms across his chest, he watched Haley as she finished getting ready. She was dressed in a simple black sleeveless A-line dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders in natural waves. He watched as she secured a string of pearls around her neck then reaching for the matching earrings.

Slipping the cool metal through her earlobes, Haley saw Nathan walk up behind her in the mirror. She found his eyes in their reflection, her own glistening with tears. He wrapped his strong arms around her slumped shoulders, kissing her on the temple.

Feeling his calming presence surrounding her, Haley turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his middle. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. Colonge, laundry detergent, and something familiar yet foreign entered her nostrils. Taking another whiff, she identified the odor.

Pulling away, Haley freed herself from his embrace, leaving him standing alone in front of the mirror. "You smell like smoke." Haley stated, her voice low, not even bothering to look at him as she slipped on a thin, black half sweater.

Placing both hands on the dresser in front of him, Nathan hung his head. "Haley, can we not do this now, please?" he pleaded, sighing.

"You know that I don't like that, Nathan." she seethed, hurriedly stuffing her lipstick, cell phone and other necessities into her black clutch.

Turning around and leaning back against the dresser, he closed his eyes, waiting a long moment before speaking., "It was only one cigarette."

"You know what, Nathan!" Haley yelled, throwing her clutch down on their king-sized bed. "It's not about whether you had one cigarette or the whole damn pack!" Letting herself calm down a minute, she continued, "Did you know that one cigarette can take seven minutes off your life? Seven minutes, Nathan. That's four hundred and twenty seconds. Do you know what I would give to have seven minutes with Jackson..."

"God damn it, Haley, don't do that!" Nathan shouted, cutting off Haley in the process and surprising her as he did so. He stalked over to her so they were practically face to face, his voice low, "Don't act like you're the only one hurting from losing him. Don't you dare. You don't think I would do anything to see Jackson one last time? That I would give it all up, the money, the celebrity, the rest of my _life_, just to hold him in my arms for _one_ minute? Because I would, Haley, I would in a second." Stopping for a minute, he tried to contain the emotion in his voice before continuing. "You had time with Jackson, Haley, you carried him for nine months. You felt him move, felt him grow inside of you. Don't take those memories for granted."

Seeing the tears brim in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering, Nathan took a step back, running a weary hand over his tired face. Keeping his distance, he leaned foward so his face was close to hers. "He was my son too. He will always be my son." With that, he brushed past her and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Struggling to catch her breath, Haley sought out the bedpost and held onto it as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, her lower region still sore from the trauma it had endured only days before. She let out a loud sob, one hand clutching his chest as if trying to soothe the pain of her heart breaking, the other falling to her stomach, a little pouch still remaining there. The only evidence, along with the pain in their hearts, that Jackson had ever existed.

* * *

Nathan tightened his grip on the steering wheel, the leather releasing a small squeak from beneath his clenched palm. The only sounds audible in the SUV were the loud splattering of rain on the windshield and the steady swoosh of the windshield wipers wiping them away.

Turning the heat up a notch, Nathan spared Haley a sideways glance. She was sitting there, staring staright ahead, a blank expression on her face. Her hands fidgeted in her lap, a crumpled tissue clenched in one of them.

Keeping his left hand on the steering wheel, Nathan reached his right hand across the center console, attempting to place in on her left thigh. Noting his intent, she shifted her position so that she could her left leg over her right, causing him to miss her leg completely. She turned her head to the side, looking out the window, doing her best to avoid his dissappointed gaze.

Sighing heavily, Nathan roughly grabbed one of Haley's hands and forefully laced their fingers together. He placed their joined hands in her lap, gripping hers tightly. This was his way of telling her that no matter what happens, no matter how hard she tried to push him away, that he would always be there for her.

She looked over at him. He was staring straight ahead, focusing on the road in front of him. Understanding what he was telling her, she lifted up their locked hands and brought them to her lips. She placed a lingering kiss on the back of his hand before covering it with her own and placing it back in her lap.

* * *

The cool dirt burned as it slipped through his fingers. Looking briefly at the priest who was standing next to the grave, Nathan nodded sadly before heading back to his seat next to Haley.

A portable tent was set to cover the small graveto blockthe fifty or so folding chairs that were placed near it from the rain. Nathan and Haley sat in the front row, Jake and Peyton next to them, and the rest of their family and friends in the remaining rows.

Feeling Nathan placing a comforting hand on her thigh, Haley moved her hand to cover his, gripping it tightly. She stared unblinkingly at the grave that couldn't be more than two feet by four feet. That hole in the ground held all of her hopes and dreams. Everything she had been looking foward to for the last nine months. The cries she would have soothed, the coughs and gurgles she would have stressed over, the tiny breaths and mewls that would have made her heart melt.

Choking back a sob, Haley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She closed her eyes, letting the lingering tears trickle down her cheeks as she hung her head. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she tried, in vain, to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

Noticing Haley starting to become hysterical, Nathan moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer so she could bury her face in his neck. She let the tears fall freely as she got fully engulfed in him. She gripped the lapel of his suit jacket as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

Looking over Haley's shoulder, Nathan spotted a lens in a nearby bush along with several fast flashes. "I'll be right back." he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple and standing up. She watched as he walked away, Peyton grabbing her hand and holding it.

Walking hurriedly, Nathan was soon out from under the tent, the rain soaking him, water dripping from his hair. He strode up to the shrub, finding a short, stocky man crouched behind it with a camera in his hand.

Yanking the camera away from the shorter man, Nathan tossed it into a nearby puddle. The other man stood up and Nathan immediately grabbed his by his jacket, jacking him up against a nearby tree. "Pull your head out of your ass and show some fucking respect!" Nathan shouted before throwing a right hook to the photographer's jaw, followed by another then another.

Before Nathan got a chance to beat the smaller man to a bloody pulp, Jake and Channing came up, pulling him off the photog. Jake grabbed the infuriated basketballplayer and led him back to the tent, Channing lagging behind, "Get the hell outta here!" Channing spat, the beaten man scattering away as the other headed back to the tent.

* * *

Sitting on the front porch steps with another cigarette in his hand, Nathan watched the rain collect in puddles on the driveway. Everyone was inside the house, they had all come over after the funeral. He had to get out of there. All he heard were quiet whispers of sympathy and everywhere he went people looked at him with pity before quickly looking away.

Hearing soft footsteps behind him, Nathan took another long drag from his cigarette. He looked over to find Peyton sitting next to him before turning away and blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Taking the cigarette from Nathan, Peyton sucked on it before handing it back to him. Exhaling, she spoke, "Don't let her shut you out."

Inhaling one last puff, Nathan smothered out the butt. He looked over at her with a questioning look before she continued, "She tends to crawl into her shell when things get tough.She and I have that in common." She gave him a sad smile and he looked down at his hands as he twisted his wedding band around his finger. "Haley's gonna need you now more than ever. She's gonna try to push you away but you can't let her." She looked down at the cigarette butt on the ground, kicking it with the toe of her high heel. "She loves you, Nate." she revealed, trying her best not to get choked up.

Seeing Nathan looking down at the ground beneath his feet, Peyton was about to stand up before she felt a large hand on her knee. She looked over at Nathan who was looking back at her with glassy eyes. "Thank you, Peyton." he whispered, emotion raw in his voice.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Pulling away, Peyton gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good guy, Nathan", she said, patting his arm before heading inside, leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Taking off her necklace and placing it on her dresser, Haley noticed somethig sticking out of the bottom drawer of her jewelry box. Noticing that it was photo paper, she opened the drawer and took it out.

Flipping it over, she saw the grainy black and white photo and her heart instantly broke. There it was staring back at her. The first, the last, the only picture of her baby boy. She let her thumb the outline of the small being on the piece of the paper. Her eyes travelled down to the words printed below the picture, it read: _It's a boy! _A muffled sob slipped out from between her lips and she covered her mouth quickly with one of her hands.

Hearing the door creak open, Haley quickly stuffed the picture back in thedrawer before wiping her face quickly, trying to rid her cheeks of tears. She felt his presence behind her. He could always feel when he wasaround.

Feeling Nathan's hands slip onto her shoulders, Haley continued to wipe at her cheeks. "Don't do that, Hales", Nathan said softly, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms.

"Do what?" she asked, her voice quivering as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Hales", he whispered, bending his head down to kiss her exposed shoulder. He was trying to get through to her, trying anything he could to get her to let him in. Peyton had been right, Haley had built up a wall, keeping him at a distance. "Look at me", he whispered, his nose nudging her ear. She hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. "Look at me, Haley", he said again, this time a little louder.

Turning around slowly, Haley kept her eyes downcast, not looking up. He placed his hands on either side of her neck, "Hey", he whispered softly, rubbing his thumb over her ear, trying to get her to look at him.

Slowly lifting her eyes, she met his. Those beautiful blue eyes, eyes that she was almost positive that her son would've inherited. Nathan looked down into her big brown eyes that were brimming with tears. He brought one of his hands up to stroke the side of her face, his fingertips slightly sliding underneath her hair. "This is not your fault, Haley."

As soon as the words left Nathan's mouth, Haley's lips were on his. One of her hands was tightly gripping the back of his neck, the other buried in his hair. He slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. He gripped the sides of her waist, trying with all his might to contain himself as she began sucking on his tongue.

Gripping his hair tighter, Haley tried to pull him closer without realizing that he ws as close as he could get. He moved his hands down to squeeze her ass, pulling her closer so her body was flush against his.

Massaging his tongue with hers, Haley suddenly felt Nathan's arousal rub against her lower stomach. She stopped cold. How could she continue when everything she was experiencing, the desire pooling in the pit of her stomach, the feel of Nathan hard against her, the need for him that never seemed to be satisfied, was how she ended up pregnant in the first place.

Placing her hands on the flat planes of his chest, she pulled away slightly. She removed her hands from him, letting them hover over his chest nervously. "I'm sorry, I-I can't", she whispered, barely audible before walking into the en suite bathroom, her fingers gingerlytouching her lips.

Nathan watched her go, a part of him surprised, a part of him not at all. Placing both of his hands on the dresser in front of him, he hung his head and took in a deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

_The funeral for little Jackson Royale Scott was held today at Los Angeles National Cemetary. It was kept low key with about fifty guests, all close family and friends of Nathan and Haley Scott. There was, however, an altercation between Scott and amember of the paparazzi he found in the bushes taking pictures of the ceremony. The photog refused to comment and is not pressing charges against the basketball star. _

**For some dark and twisted reason, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**


	32. Going Under

**A/N: For the last chapter, I have received some of the longest reviews I have ever gotten and I am on cloud nine right now. I love hearing what you loved or hated about the chapter or what you want to happen in the future. Alot of you yelled at me for having Nathan smoking, in case any of you forgot, in my story, Nathan used to smoke before him and Haley got married and she made him quit. The way I wrote last chapter, I just wanted you to see how stressed he was that he would go back to that habit just a couple of times. He's not going to be a smoker again that was just to get through that day. **

**In this chapter, some of you might think that I wrote Haley kind of out of character and I'm aware of that. I know that she wouldn't do some of the stuff that I had her do in this chapter, but I had her do them because it was good for the storyline.**

**Chapter 32: Going Under**

_Seventeen months into marriage..._

"Mr. Scott, can I get a couple of words?" A newscaster asked, walking up to him in the parking lot of the Staples Center. Shaking his head briefly, Nathan brushed past the reporter and continued to his SUV.

Readjusting the shoulder strap of his workout bag, he pinched the bridge of his nose to try to relieve the stress that had taken over his body. Normally, after one of his games, Haley would wait for him outside the locker room and they would walk through the parking lot to their car arm-in-arm. And when they would get home, they would make love, much to his delight. He loved having sex with Haley after one of his basketball games, the adrenaline was still pumping and he would allow himself to become fully emmersed in her.

He knew tonight wouldn't be like that, it hadn't been like that for the past month. Haley had become pod person. She hadn't talked to him or barely even looked at him since Jackson's death. She would sit in his nursery all day in the rocking chair, staring straight ahead with a blank expression on her face. More often than not, she would have a bottle of alcohol clenched in her dainty hand.

Reaching in the pockets of his khaki pants, Nathan pulled out his keys and unlocked the car. He stepped into the high vehicle and yanked off the untied tie from around his neck, tossing it in the backseat. Taking a deep breath, he rested his forehead against the steering wheel, going over everything in his head that he had to do when he got home. He knew there would be a load of laundry to be done and he would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow because they were probably getting low on food, and the chore he was dreading the most: trying to get Haley to leave the nursery and eat something or even take a shower.

Starting the engine, Nathan put it in gear and headed to the once warm and welcoming home that had now turned into hell on earth.

* * *

Shutting the top to the washing machine, Nathan headed out of the laundry room into the kitchen. He grabbed the sandwich he had prepared for Haley then headed for the stairs.

Reaching the nursery, Nathan studied the closed door, the plaque hanging on the dark wood mocking him. The name "Jackson" scrawled across the front of it in blue cursive along with several small basketballs strategically placed around it.

Swallowing his emotions, he pushed the door open and looked into the dark room which smelled of alcohol with a whiff of body odor. There she was, as usual, sitting in the rocker, one hand clutching a small teddy bear to her chest the other dangling down, holding a vodka bottle by its neck. The only light visable was the moonlight streaming through the window, making her eyes shine with unshed tears. "You should really try and eat something", he said quietly, leaning against the doorjam.

"I don't want to", she whispered, her words slurring as she did so.

"Haley...", he tried, a little louder this time.

"I don't want to!" she yelled, her voice coarse from the alcohol she had consumed.

Practically tossing the plate he was holding onto the nearby changing table, Nathan stalked over to Haley. He yanked the empty bottle from her hand and sent it flying to the floor with a crash. "Stand up", he said, surprisingly clam, motioning for her to get up from where she was seated.

When Haley didn't respond, he spoke again, "I said stand up!" he said, a little louder this time.

"No", she said, her voice low but laced with bitterness.

"C'mere", he said roughly, grabbing her by the elbows and yanking her to stand up. He bent down and wrapped one of his arms around the back of her knees so he could throw her over his shoulder. He turned around and walked calmly out of the room, Haley struggling with him the whole way.

"Nathan! Put me down!" she screamed, beating her clenched fists against his broad back repeatedly.

Ignoring Haley's demands, Nathan reached the bathroom and pushed the door open. With one arm still holding onto her, the other reached into the shower stall and switched on the water. He placed her down in front of him and she stared at him with hatred and malice.

Avoiding her glare, Nathan untied the baggy pants Haley was wearing and pulled them down. "Don't touch me", she seethed, pushing him away. Not paying any attention to what she was saying, he grabbed the hem of the large t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head.

Picking up her naked body and opening up the shower door, Nathan placed Haley under the hot spray that streamed down from the showerhead. She tried her best to push past him and get out of the shower but he wouldn't let her. He quickly shampooed her hair and washed her body and she continued to resist, her tiny fists striking his chest over and over. He did his best to ignore her punches and moved her under the stream of water to rinse away the soap. After a few minutes, he began to feel her resistance weaken.

Nathan had to step into the shower to catch Haley as she passed out, the fatigue and the alcohol getting the best of her. Holding her limp body against him, he switched off the water. He picked her wet body up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Placing Haley down on their king-sized bed, Nathan found a large, plush towel draped over a nearby chair and dried her off with it. Grabbing on of her night shirts, he slipped it on her and tucked her in under the covers.

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Haley, Nathan took in the sight of his wife. She looked so peaceful when she slept, the world couldn't see the torturous inner battle she was fighting constantly, day in and day out. He brought his hand up and softly carressed her cheek with his thumb before tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

Bending his head down, Nathan laid a soft kiss on Haley's temple. "I love you, Hales", he whispered, gently pushing back the wet hair that was matted to her forehead. "I'm so sorry", he said softly, choking back the emotion that rose in his throat.

* * *

Throwing the cabinets doors open, Nathan grabbed as many bottles of liquors as he can grasp, at least three bottle necks in each hand. He walked over to the island and emptied the offending liquid into the sink.

Watching the alcohol swirl down the drain, he finally realized he was crying when he saw the tiny droplets mix with the liquor. "God damn it! Son of a bitch!" he yelled, his arm sweeping the counter, sending the empty bottles crashing into the wall, shards of glass flying everywhere.

With his cries becoming uncontrollable, Nathan backed up until his back was against the wall. His knees gave out and he slid down the wall. He rested his elbows on his knees and he pressed the heels of his plams into his eyes, his fingers pulling at his hair.

He sat there on the kitchen floor, a broken man who was on the verge of losing everything and all he could do was ask _Why?_

* * *

Laying motionless in bed, Nathan stared up at the vaulted ceilings. His body was exhausted but his mid wouldn't stop racing. He kept thinking about how he and Haley were, they used to be so loving. They couldn't walk past each other with out giving the other a kiss or telling the other how much they loved the other. He wondered if they would ever get back there, she could barely even look at him now without that anger in her eyes. What had he done wrong?

Feeling the weight on the matress shift, Nathan turned is head to look over at Haley. She turned over so her back was to him, her shoulders were now shaking and he heard her quiet sobs. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her, to kiss away all her tears, to hold her to him and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he didn't. He knew that if he tried to comfort her, she would just push him away just like she had for the last month.

So, turning his attention back to the ceiling, Nathan closed his eyes and prayed that sleep would come to him so he wouldn't have lay there and do nothing as the heart of his soulmate broke, possibly beyond repair.

* * *

_MIA: During the past month, Naley sightings have been few and far between. Haley hasn't been seen for the past three weeks and Nathan has only been seen at basketball games and continues to decline to talk to reporters after each game. We are spectulating that the scarcity of sightings has to do with the death of their son, Jackson, just weeks ago._

* * *

**I know it's short but I did update sooner than usual so cut me some slack. :)**


	33. And I Will Try to Fix You

**A/N: I have been looking foward to this chapter for a while. Now, I don't want to talk it up so much so that when you read it you might be disappointed. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 33: And I Will Try to Fix You**

_Eighteen months into marriage..._

Walking into the front foyer, Nathan took a look around the dark, empty house. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, trying to imagine what tonight would be like. Since that night a month ago, Haley had pulled herself together somewhat. She still wasn't talking to him, but she wasn't sitting in her own filth anymore either. She hadn't been drinking either because from that night on Nathan vowed that there would never be another drop of alcohol in his house, ever.

Reaching the doorway of the master bedroom, Nathan was taken aback at the sight of Haley standing next to the bed, stuffing her clothes into an oversized suitcase. Walking up to her slowly, as if walking up on a spooked horse, he spoke, "What are you doing?"

"It's time, Nathan", she said, avoiding his eyes as she continued to pack.

"Haley, what are you talking about?" he asked, confused as she kept folding and unfolding clothes nervously. "Stop! Haley, stop!" he yelled, taking the articles of clothing she was fiddling with and threw them across the room.

"It's been eighteen months, the contract's up." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm the stress that was coursing through her body. He knew something like this was coming, he knew she would try to push him away in someway, but not like this. He never thought that she would take it to this extreme, and try to end their relationship for good.

"No, you can't just do this, okay?" Nathan said, sternly. When Haley began to gather her clothes once again, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me. I've been through alot with you, Haley. I've been there for better or worse, in sickness and in health, but I will not stand back and let you do this. You can't do this."

Shrugging out of his grasp, she backed away from him and headed to the nightstand. She yanked the drawer open and grabbed as many of her items and she could hold, tossing them into her bag. "Get real, Nathan. Did you really think this was gonna last forever?"

Shaking his head in disbelief at what she was saying, he answered her without missing a beat. "Yeah, Haley. That's exactly how long, I think this will last. I plan on holding you in my arms until you take your last breath because forever means something to me!" he said loudly, hitting his chest with his closed fist. "'I Do' means something to me! When we stood in front of our friends and family and you swore that you would love me until the end of time, that meant something to me. Now you're breaking that promise and putting our forever in jeopardy and it's not fair!"

"This wasn't supposed to be _that_!" she said with a hint of annoyance and denial in her voice. Nathan could tell that she was trying to convince herself as well as him.

Walking to her quickly, he backed her up until she was pinned against the wall. He placed both arms on either side of her so she was trapped. "What was it supposed to be, Haley? Hmm? Publicity?" he asked roughly, a fire burning behind his eyes. She didn't answer him, she just swallowed hard and tried to avoid his stare. "Is that what you tell yourself everytime you kiss me? That it's for publicity. Everytime you look into my eyes? How about everytime I make you scream my name?" he urged, pushing his body more into hers so she could fully feel him. She let out a shaky breath and a blush creeped up onto her cheeks as she let the heat of his words sink in. "And when you decided to start a family with me, to have Jackson, was that publicity?"

Feeling her blood boil, Haley brought her hand up to hit Nathan but he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head before she could do so. He looked into her eyes and saw the inner battle she was fighting. He saw the anger that raged in her brown orbs and without thinking he crashed his lips onto hers.

Raising her other hand, Haley slapped Nathan's cheek, the sound echoing off the walls. He pulled back quickly as he felt the sting on his skin. She looked at him with a mixture of lust, hate, fear, and love.

All of a sudden, she pushed her face up to meet his, their lips fusing together. She brought the hand that wasn't pinned above her head up to the back of Nathan's head, gripping at his hair. He slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss quickly. Her tongue delved into his mouth and she moaned as he scraped his teeth against it.

Gripping the hand that was firmly holding hers above her head, Haley brought it down and placed it over one of breasts, squeezing it tightly. At the contact, Nathan pulled back, panting heavily. He looked into her eyes and saw the wanton desire that swirled there. In that moment, he knew that this wasn't going to be slow and gentle, it was going to be fast and rough. It was going to about numbing that ache, the ache in their heart that hasn't dulled since that day two months ago.

Pressing his body flush against hers so that she would stay pinned against the wall, Nathan made quick work of trying to undo her jeans as Haley did the same to his. He briefly placed her down on the ground so she could step out of her pants before quickly picking her up and yet again, pinning her against the wall. Her hands found his undone pants and pushed them down his muscular thighs desperately.

Pinning her left hand above her head with his right, Nathan didn't waste anytime and plunged straight into Haley. Letting out a fierce cry, she screwed her eyes shut and brought her free hand up to fist in his hair. He pressed his cheek against hers so his hot breath would be right in her ear, knowing that it drove her crazy.

Bending his knees for leverage, he thrusted up into her quickly causing her gasp sharply. "God, Nathan", she moaned, squeezing his hair between her fingers tighter.

Slowing down his ministrations, Nathan pulled back so he could look at her. She slowly opened her eyes when she noticed he had stopped moving. She looked at him from behind her lust ladden eyelids, rage and desire coursing through her veins. "I hate you", she seethed.

Bringing his free hand up to her face, Nathan let his thumb run over her flushed cheeks then down to her kiss-bruised lips. "I love you", he whispered, kissing her softly, "so much", he mummered, kissing her again and thrusting into her gently. She looked him directly in the eyes, tears forming in her own. He moved his hand from her face down to her ass to hold her still as he drove into her again.

Letting her open mouth linger over his, Haley let out a shaky breath, letting it engulf Nathan. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. She squeezed the hand that held hers above her head, the knuckles of their locked fingers white with desperation. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her feminine muscles squeezed around him.

Breaking the kiss, she pulled back and placed her mouth right next to his ear. "Harder, Nathan. Faster." she commanded, her warm breath on his ear making him shiver.

Doing as requested, he pounded into with hard, urgent thrusts, the pictures previously hanging on the wall crashed to the floor. She locked her ankles behind his back, the heels of her feet digging into his ass in an attempt to urge him on. He moved against her as fast as he could trying to bring her closer to the edge.

"God damn it!" she screamed, clenching her eyes shut and squeezing the firm muscles of his back with all the strength in her. He came just then, the mixture of her dainty hands and her warm breath surrounding him was his undoing and he bucked against her, emptying himself into her. They stayed in that position, her face buried in his neck and his forehead resting on the wall behind her.

Taking a couple minutes to regain his composure, Nathan felt something soaking through the shoulder of his t-shirt and realized that Haley's body was shaking. He lifted his head and looked down at her as she kept her face buried in his neck. "Hey", he whispered, placing one of his hands on her cheek and gently lifted her head so he could see her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she tightened her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

"Shh, it's okay, it's alright", he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Holding her securely in his arms, he walked over to the bed and moved the half-packed suitcase to the floor before climbing in the bed and tucking them both under the covers. She was laying on her back with her hands covering her face and he was laying on his side with his head leaning on the hand of his propped up elbow, looking down at her.

Using his free hand, Nathan moved her hands away from her face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she keep repeating over and over.

"What?" he asked softly, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his fingertips, "What are you sorry for?"

"For everything", she hiccuped, trying to contain her sobs. He waited a moment as she took a deep breath and got herself under control. She wiped the remainder of the tears away from her cheeks and looked up at him to find him looking back at her. "I have been blaming you for everything that's happened and I had no right because it wasn't your fault." she told him.

Looking at her like he didn't believe a word she was saying, Nathan looked down, suddenly finding a piece of lint on the sheets rather interesting. Haley brought a hand up to cup his chin and forced her to look up at him. "This wasn't your fault, Nathan." she said sternly, trying her best to convince him. She looked directly into his eyes and watched as tears slowly flooded them. He bowed his head as the tears finally started pouring down his face, one of his hands covering his eyes.

Placing both of her hands on each of his cheeks, she brought her face close to his, letting her lips mold with his. She kissed him softly as their tears mixed together. "It's okay", she whispered against his lips as she felt him shake with silent sobs. Her lips closed around his again and she felt them push back weakly against hers.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, licking his lips. He stared into her eyes for what felt like forever until she closed them contently, letting his warm breath surround her. After a moment of silence, she spoke, "If it makes you feel any better, I blamed myself too."

"Why?" he questioned after a while.

"Well, I think it's only natural that I..."

"No, why did you push me away?" he asked, pulling back a little and looking at her with pain evident in his eyes.

Feeling a wave of guilt and shame wash over her, Haley looked away from Nathan, not able to meet his eyes. "Nathan, I..." she started but had to stop to keep the tears at bay. Swallowing the lump that formed in hre throat, she continued, "I love Jackson more than I ever thought possible and look what happened. He was torn away from me. And Nathan, I love you more that you'll ever know", she smiled softly, running a hand over his silky hair, "and I just, I thought that because I loved you _that_ much that you would be taken from me too...", she trailed off, succumbing to her tears. She brought her hand up to cover her eyes as she let her cries rack her body.

Taking her hand in his own, he brought it to his lips and kissed her palm before letting it cup his cheek. "I'll never hurt you, I'll leave you, and I'll never stop loving you." he whispered, covering her hand with his own.

Too emotional for words, Haley nodded her understanding and moved her hand to the back of Nathan's neck, pulling him down so his lips could cover hers. He slanted his mouth over hers and brought his hand up to tangle in her honey blonde hair. Pulling back briefly, she pushed the hair back from his forehead softly and spoke, "I'm gonna love you forever, Nathan Scott."

Pretending to think it over for a minute, Nathan smiled, "Forever, huh? That sounds good to me." A huge smile broke out across her face as he leaned down to reconnect their lips in a sweet kiss.

**A/N: I had two more installments planned after this, one more chapter and an epilogue, but I combined that chapter with this one so there is only an epilogue left. After the epilogue, I'll probably post a short authors note telling everyone what story I will be writing next. It won't be long until the author's note is up after the epilogue because I know what story I'm doing next I just need to make up a summary.**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is the last installment to _Breathless _but don't worry I'm working on a new storyline that I think you guys will like. I just wanted to thank everyone that has been there through out the whole story especially those loyal readers whole leave those super long comments I love so much, you know who you are. It's been a really fun ride and I hope you all like and embrace my next story as much as you did this one.**

**P.S. The dress Haley is wearing in this chapter was the dress she was wearing when she saw Nathan and the skanky nanny in the pool. And the jacket I mentioned Nathan wearing is the beyond sexy brown jacket he has been wearing the past couple of episodes.**

**Epilogue: Behind the Flashbulbs**

_Eighteen months later..._

Standing up from her armchair, Oprah Winfrey waited for the crowd to stop clapping before she spoke. "Three years ago, our next guests shocked the world when they decided to get married. They became America's new infatuation and the media couldn't get enough of them. They were said to be the most photographed couple of 2007 and now they're here to talk to us about their new tell-all book which chronicles the ups and down of their whirlwind relationship. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Nathan and Haley Scott!"

The entire audience rose to their feet, applauding as Nathan and Haley walked out onto the stage hand-in-hand. She was dressed in a light blue flowing strapless sundress and he was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a brown jacket over a plain white t-shirt. Haley smiled and waved at a couple of the audience members as they reached Oprah.

The older woman enveloped Haley in a hug and received a kiss on the cheek from Nathan. The couple sat down on the love seat while the famous host sat in an armchair across from them. Nathan placed his arm around Haley's shoulders and she rested one of her hands on his thigh.

"It's so nice to have you two back here." Oprah smiled, placing her hands on her crossed legs.

"Nice to be here again." Haley said, smiling as well.

"So, Nathan, tell me about this book that you co-wrote with Haley." Oprah asked, turning her attention to the man on the loveseat across from her.

Smoothing his jacket out and looking over at Haley for a brief second, Nathan spoke, "Well, it's called _Behind the Flashbulbs _and it's about our history together and everything we've been through in our relationship. The parts that I wrote were written after the fact, after everything had happened but what I think is so great about this book is that the parts that Haley wrote are mostly journal entries. Those were her emotions right then and there. It's so raw and powerful, you know. It just blew me away."

"Haley, was it your idea to use, well basically, your diary for your part of the book?"

"No, it wasn't actually. I was very skeptical to use my journals as a part of the book. They're my private thoughts and it's a girl's worst nightmare for the world to have access to her diary, but Nathan and our editor thought it was be a nice touch. In the end, I think it turned out great, and now I wouldn't have it any other way."

Oprah nodded, "I was reading this book a couple weeks and was shocked to find out that the marriage between the two of you was actually arranged for a publicity stunt. Tell me how that came about."

Nathan chuckled slightly and looked over at Haley. "You wanna take this one?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Playfully elbowing him in his stomach, Haley began, "Yes, at first our marriage was for publicity. Our agents thought it would be a good idea at the time because Nathan needed good publicity to get his contract renewed and I needed some because I had a movie coming out, but it turned out to be some much more. I fell in love with him." She smiled up at Nathan and he returned the smile, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Smiling at the young couple, Oprah continued, "Was it hard to pretend to be in love those first couple of months?"

"Strangely enough, no, it wasn't. It came surprisingly natural." Nathan answered.

"Nathan and I had actually had a romantic encounter before..."

"A one-night stand?" Oprah asked smiling, causing the audience to laugh.

"Yeah, a one-night stand." Haley chuckled, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "So we just played off of those feelings and after a while we didn't have to pretend anymore, we fell in love with each other."

"See ladies, good things can come out of those 'romantic encounters'." Oprah joked, looking around at the audience causing everyone to laugh. Waiting until the audience came to a lull, the tv legend spoke again, "Alright, onto a more serious topic, in the book you also discuss your highly publicized pregnancy. Was it hard for both of you to relive that?"

Looking down at Haley and seeing that she didn't particularly want to talk about this subject, Nathan took the lead, "That was a really difficult place to revisit, but we wanted to tell the whole story so in order to do that we couldn't leave anything out, even parts of our lives that we thought we would never get through."

"In chapter twelve, Haley, you wrote, 'I'm pushing him away, I don't want to but I am. He thinks it's his fault and I guess I'm partly to blame for that. He tries to get me to open up to him, he tries so hard and he doesn't understand why I don't, why I can't. The truth is I blame myself ten times more than I can ever blame him. I love Jackson more than I ever thought one person can love another and he was taken from me. How can I be expected to be open to love another person again, especially with how much I love Nathan.' And Nathan, do you still blame yourself for the death of your son?"

Clearing his throat and swiping a stray tear away from the corner of his eye, Nathan spoke, "Um, no, not anymore. You know, there are times when I do doubt myself and start to think that it is my fault again but Haley is there to make sure I know that it's not."

"Haley, what advice could you give to other mothers going through a similar situation?" Oprah asked.

"Well, the best advice I could give someone in a situation like that is to not seclude yourself. Let your loved ones in, don't push your husband or boyfriend away. I made that mistake with Nathan and we barely survived that."

Oprah nodded and smiled sadly, "I know losing a child in the worst possible thing that could ever happen to a person, but have the two of you ever considered having another child?"

Letting a small smile creep onto her face, Haley looked up at Nathan who had a sly smile playing on his lips. "Well", she began, her small smile turning into a beaming one as she brought one of her hands to rest on her hidden rounded stomach. "We've more than considered it actually, I am pregnant." she let out in a tiny whisper and the whole place erupted in appluase.

"Wow, congratulations!" Oprah said as shocked as the rest of the world.

"Thank you", Haley responded giddily as Nathan laid a sweet kiss on her temple.

"Do you know how far along you are? The sex?" Oprah asked, rather intrigued.

"I'm four months and it's a girl", Haley revealed, letting out a girly laugh as the crowd started clapping widly again.

"Have you two thought of a name?" the older woman asked.

Nathan looked down at Haley for silent approval and she nodded, telling him that he could reveal the name. "Uh, yeah, we actually came up with Brooklyn Jackson Scott. We chose the name Brooklyn after my late fiance, Brooke, and the middle name Jackson after our son." Nathan explained as Haley squeezed his knee and gave him a warm smile.

"That's wonderful, I'm so excited for both of you. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Oprah gushed.

"Thank you so much." Haley responded, smiling brightly then looking up at Nathan, "We are happy."

* * *

"What's on your mind, babe?" Nathan asked looking down at Haley. They were in the back of the limo being driven from Oprah's studio to the airport. She was sitting pressed up next to him with his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing", she sighed, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on the pant leg of his jeans. "Just thinking about how we're finally getting everything we've wanted for a while."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" He teased, pulling her in closer and giving her his infamous smirk.

"It is, but..."

"But what?" he prodded, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

Looking up into his eyes, Haley had to swallow hard to keep the emotions that were bubbling up in her throat at bay. "I just, I feel like I shouldn't let myself be happy because once I do, everything will go wrong."

"Hey", he whispered, placing his free hand on her cheek and using his thumb to wipe away a tear that was on the verge of falling down her cheek. "You should never, ever be afraid to feel happy, alright? I'm happy with you, are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am", she said in a reassuring voice, a small smile on her face as she brought a finger up to trace along his bottom lip.

"Then what else do we need?" He asked, giving her the genuine smile that she fell in love with. Pushing her face up to meet his, Haley let his lips cover hers in a sweet kiss. She brought her hand up to lay on his clean shaven cheek as they pulled apart. He leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the feel of her warm breath surrounding him.

She looked up in his beautiful blues eyes, eyes which held all her hopes and dreams, eyes that she will be in love with for the rest of time, eyes that will leave her eternally breathless.

_THE END_

**A/N: There it is, that's the end, I hope you guys all liked it. I really enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank all of you for reading it. I decided to post my ideas for a new story at the end of this chapter instead of posting a whole new chapter just for that.**

**Title: Like a Drug **_(working title)_  
**Couple: Nathan and Haley  
Summary: While trying to take down North America's biggest druglord, undercover cop Nathan Scott, will find a weakness in someone he never expected. The drug dealer's teenage daughter, Haley James. Will he stay true to his profession or will he let himself fall for the girl who has taken over his whole world?  
Author's Note: This storyline is based on the movie that Haley was in in _Breathless_. I partly got the idea for this story while watching The Departed.**

**Title: Wasted the Light  
Couple: Nathan and Haley  
Summary: After finding her husband with the nanny, Haley wishes she never met Nathan. What happens when she wakes up the next morning married to his brother? Is it everything she wished for or will old feelings resurface when her old husband reappears in her new life?  
Author's Note: This is loosely based on the Finger Eleven song, One Thing. I have to warn you all there will be some Laley in this story but it will be a Naley.**

**Tell me which story you want to read and I will write the one that get the majority of the votes.**


End file.
